Qui aime bien châtie bien
by evernight0127
Summary: Quand la haine fait faire des choses indomptables ; quand deux idiots se retrouvent face à face à l'hôpital ; quand des sentiments plus puissant encore que la haine se forgent ; eh bien ça donne ça ! fic COMPLETE !
1. Quand la haine enclenche le drame

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! C'est une pitite histoire que j'ai concocté dans ma tête un moment avant de le mettre sur "papier", donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera. En tout cas elle se composera de plusieurs chapitres, j'ignore encore combien, et c'est la première que je fais justement, qui ont plus d'un chapitre ! Donc bah... indulgence oblige ! C'est également la première que je fais sur EdxEnvy, mais bon XD

Je l'ai classé dans Rated M, parce que oui, il y aura du Lemon, mais je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre là (pour ceux qui sont venu sur que pour ça ) !

Hmm... voiaaaa, je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais signaler... Donc j'espère que mon blablatage innintéréssant ne vous a pas découragé de la lire, sinon bah... tant pis, héhé, et puis sinon x 2, bah bonne lecture ! )

PS : (oui, oui, promis après je me la ferme) j'ai changé le contexte : donc pas d'alchimie, pas de Al enfermé dans une armure, par d'homonculus. Nan, c'est l'histoire de deux lycéen un peu... enfin, deux lycée comme Envy et Ed quoi

Allez, go !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre I**

**Quand la haine enclenche le drame**

Il faisait beau mais glacé, ce jour là, dans la cour du lycée de Resembool. Les élèves s'agitaient, papotaient, riaient, criaient, pleuraient, et se lançaient diverses boules de neiges à la figure… Enfin bref, une cours de lycée atypique en plein hiver. Bien entendu, elle se divisait, et il était peu difficile de percevoir les différents groupes qui composaient cette place : au centre, les plus jeunes, les plus joueurs, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore sorti du stade « collège » et qui jouaient à trap-trap parmi les arbres. D'autres, accoudés à la rambarde de pierre qui délimitait pitoyablement la sacro-sainte zone de l'établissement, étaient plus baraqué, plus grands, plus forts, plus stupides. Les sportifs, bien entendu, entourés de quelques minettes plastifiées riant à leur moindre blague vaseuses et sans intérêt. Partiellement opposés les uns des autres, la bande "gothique" du lycée et les "rappeurs" déterminés se lançaient des regards haineux, sans pourtant jamais chercher la moindre confrontation, bien trop angoisser à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres de l'autorité lycéenne. Puis, moins extrême, il y avait tous les autres ; les mauvais en classes, les élèves moyens, tapant évidement dans une banalité déplorable, et les "intellos" toujours se baladant tête haute, regards narquois et railleurs, ou bien au contraire se dissimulant le mieux possible derrière des tonnes de bouquins et des lunettes sales, évitant tout conflit avec les mômes jaloux, qui ne pouvaient passer leur hargne autrement que par la violence. Comme quoi, même les groupes se séparaient en d'autres groupes. Les lois du lycée entre adolescents étaient strictes, compliquées, détaillées, mais chaque élève savaient pertinemment à quelle branche il appartenait, et quelle limite avaient-ils le droit de franchir. Tous s'y collaient, tous obéissaient aux règles forgées par la communauté ancestrale qu'était l'enseignement.

Tous, sauf deux.

L'un était assez petit pour son âge mais d'une carrure ne laissant pas indifférentes certaines jeunes femmes, ses cheveux d'or rimant avec son regard parsemaient son visage joyeux, et enjoués étaient ses amis de le connaître. L'autre était grand, svelte, ses cheveux de jais aux reflets saphir surmonté d'un bandeau sur le haut du front, à la limite de deux superbes yeux d'améthystes constamment forgé dans la glace, l'indifférence habitant le moindre de ses sens. Ils étaient deux, ils étaient en terminale, et ils se haïssaient.

Edward et Envy s'étaient rencontrés en seconde, alors que chacun des deux ignoraient (presque) les lois charismatiques lycéennes. Dès les premiers regards, les premières paroles, ils savaient qu'ils étaient fais pour se détester. Et c'est bien ce qui se déroula.

Presque trois ans s'étaient écoulés, et chacun avaient, aux aussi, leur petits groupe. Edward, de sa petite tête d'ange blonde têtue, avaient beaucoup d'ami, et était d'une popularité débordante ; cependant il préférait de loin la compagnie de son petit frère Alphonse, entré en seconde cette année, et de sa meilleure amie Winry, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Envy, lui, était plus craint qu'admiré, et c'est la tête haute et le regard glacial qu'il siégeait au côté de son amie Lust (sulfureuse brune tout aussi inadaptée que lui à la sociabilité) et son larbin Glutony, qu'il utilisait souvent comme simple machine à menacer, lorsque ses simples regards de glace ne suffisaient plus.

Ce matin là, Edward était d'une humeur monotone en cours de littérature, et c'est d'un œil distrait qu'il observait les flocons blancs se poser avec douceur au centre de la cour, pour soudainement se faire aplatir par la chaussure épaisse d'un élève qui avait la chance de ne pas être à sa place. En effet, accompagnée de Winry et un autre élève de sa classe qu'il ne connaissait et n'avait pas envie de connaitre, il se retrouvait par ce beau temps enneigé cloitré dans une salle de cours pour rattraper son incorrigible retard et ses éternelles difficultés dans ce domaine, alors qu'une semaine auparavant il n'avait délibérément pus se rendre en cours, pour accompagner Alphonse chez le médecin en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il couvait une mauvaise grippe. Et voilà que maintenant tous deux se retrouvaient à fixer un professeur sans intérêt à la capacité étonnante de vous donner envie dormir, tentant de ne pas songer à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la place.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte brusquement, et c'est dans un soupire désespéré que le professeur autorisa l'importun à entrer. Une fois que la planche de bois décrépie eu pivoté sur ses gonds, Edward eu un sursaut intérieur en reconnaissant son éternel ennemi juré, Envy, ses longs cheveux sombres glissant le long de son dos, alors qu'un long manteau de cuir recouvrait sa silhouette aux jambes nues, pour fautes de s'être indéniablement habitué à l'androgynéité. Le blondinet poussa un long soupire d'agacement, ponctué par le coup de coude réprobateur de son ami, tandis que le professeur s'exclamait, mesurant tout de même le ton de sa plainte, connaissant bien la réputation de son élève aux cheveux verts :

- Envy ! Vous auriez pus arriver à l'heure, une fois ne serait pas coutume !

- J'ignorai que le nabot était ici, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre et glissant comme du verglas, si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu.

- Que tu ais un don de prémonition peut donc t'être utile dans ce cas, répliqua froidement le nabot en question, passablement irritée. S'il s'avère que tu saches t'en servir.

Envy lui lança un regard à la fois dégouté et passablement amusé de sa répartie enfantine, tout en s'asseyant mollement sur une chaise, à l'opposé de son ennemis juré. Il n'enleva pas son manteau, il avait froid. Peut-être devrait-il songer à se procurer ne serais-ce qu'un pantalon – ce qui plairait à Lust, elle qui ne cessait de l'embêter sur ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Il n'a pas été absent, que je sache ! râla la crevette à sa gauche, provoquant un soupire de désespoir de la part du jeune homme.

Le professeur, Mr Havoc, soupira à son tour, et expliqua à Edward d'une voix calme et posée, respectant en tout point les règles fondamentales de son rôle d'enseignant :

- Envy vient ici tous les mercredis après midi, de son grès, pour tenter de s'améliorer en littérature.

- Ça t'étonne, le minus ? siffla Envy dans un rictus sardonique, qui fit rosir les joues pâles de son interlocuteur enragé.

Il était étrange de constater qu'Envy, ce jeune homme habituellement si impassible à tout ce qui l'entourait, réagisse aussi bien et démontre quelques parcelle de sentiments (aussi sadiques soient-ils) sur son visage en la présence d'Edward Elric. Ce dernier, justement, se retint à grande peine de ne pas répondre – assaillit par les coups d'œil glacés et menaçants de son amie, qui le sommeillait de se taire.

La fin du cours se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Edward avait à nouveau rivé son regard lointain en direction des flocons, Winry admirait sa nouvelle clé à molette (elle, l'irrémédiable passionnée de mécanique – allez savoir pourquoi), le garçon derrière se triturait le nez, et Envy faisait agilement tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts, semblant peu préoccupé de prendre des notes, son admirable cerveau semblant amplement lui suffire. Lorsque le gong significatif retenti dans le couloir, chacun se leva d'un bon, et Winry indiqua d'un geste de la main à son mini-blond préféré qu'elle avait un passage urgent à faire aux toilettes, pour ensuite s'éclipser en vitesse. Très vite Envy et Edward se retrouvèrent confronté à un habituel face à face ardent, leurs regards peu amènes semblant fuser dans tous les coins et rebondir contre les murs, créant une atmosphère aussi tendue qu'un fil de pêche (1). Mr Havoc resta un instant à les observer, debout contre la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller, puis décida sans un mot de s'éclipser rapidement, peu motivé pour – à nouveau – tenter de calmer le jeu entre les deux protagonistes.

Désormais seuls dans le couloir sombre, ils s'observèrent un instant en chien de fusil, et au même moment se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, les coups de poings, de pieds, de tête, fusèrent dans des claquements stridents et des grognements rageurs, et c'est un cri déchirant qui les tirèrent de leur combat acharné et ô combien habituel. Edward recula en titubant légèrement, tandis qu'Envy, légèrement sonné lui aussi, se dépêchait de disparaitre de la vue de son rival pour tranquillement s'affaisser contre un mur en toute liberté, les coupures, hématomes et griffures ne le tiraillant pas autant que le désir ardent qu'il éprouvait à tenter de réduire en miette ce macaque blond.

- ED !

Winry s'était ruée sur son ami qui s'était délibérément laisser tomber au sol, la lèvre en sang, un cocard impressionnant sur la pommette et un mal de ventre impitoyable, dû aux puissants coups de genoux d'Envy, qui heureusement n'avait pas viser plus bas.

- Je croyais que tu étais aux toilettes, siffla Edward en maîtrisant tant bien que mal sa douleur lancinante, un singulier air de reproche dans la voix.

- C'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, en effet, mais deux abrutis finis ont _encore _trouvé le moyen de se battre pour rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement furieuse.

- Ah… C'est toi qui as crié ? s'enquit-il, peu affolé de ses remontrances, toujours allongé au sol.

- Bien sur ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! scanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie…

- Sûrement pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais bien ! mentis le jeune homme en faisant mine de se redresser correctement, ce qui lui valu un horrible tiraillement abdominal.

Winry leva les yeux aux ciel en remarquant, bien évidement, l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son ami, et elle lui agrippa le bras fortement pour commencer à l'emmener vers la sortie de l'établissement, tout en affirmant d'un ton catégorique et sans appel :

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas te faire soigner, il est hors de question que tu restes ainsi, tu risques de te faire plus mal encore. Tu vas aller te reposer à l'internat !

Edward, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, se laissa mollement entraîner vers la sortie de l'établissement, admettant silencieusement qu'un délicieux lit douillet ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Du côté d'Envy, encore appuyé contre le muret et pestant contre ce chien d'Elric, il entendit distinctement un léger claquement de talons reconnaissable entre mille, et c'est en serrant les dents méthodiquement qu'il fit face à la tornade de glace nommée Lust :

- Tu t'es encore battu avec le nabot, c'est ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

- Juste un peu. Et il l'a cherché, se défendit l'adolescent d'un ton neutre.

- Comme s'il avait besoin de te provoquer pour que tu ais envie de lui taper dessus !

- Tu n'as pas tord sur ce point ; Elric est une vrai mauviette, il est incapable de…

Elle lui asséna une tape si violente sur le dessus du crâne que quelques étoiles dansèrent un moment devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait pousser un flot de jurons sous la douleur, elle le coupa dans son élan en lui agrippant les cheveux dès la racine et le tirant en avant, clamant d'un ton sec et aussi froid que la neige qui les recouvrait petit à petit :

- Tu rentres à l'internat ! Et si je te surprend à sortir de ta chambre ça risque d'aller mal pour toi, mon vieux !

Il ne répondit rien, humilié mais pas assez fou pour oser défier une fille telle que Lust. Très vite ils arrivèrent à la petite route qui les séparait encore de l'entrée de l'internat, quand son regard s'arrêta sur un autre ; ces yeux aussi doré que le miel et aussi éclatant que le soleil, se mêlant à une tête d'ange aux cheveux blond et à la lèvre profondément fendue. Immédiatement Edward et Envy se stoppèrent, sous les sifflements perçant de leurs accompagnatrices respectives, qu'ils ignoraient royalement, maintenant que leur envie de destruction reprenait le dessus sur leur instinct de survie.

Postés au milieu de la route, face à face, un unique mètre les séparants encore, ce fut Envy qui rompit le silence en premier, cet air narquois entièrement consacré à son ennemi se reformant sur son visage dur et glacé :

- Alors, pas trop amoché, le nabot ?

Edward étouffa difficilement une envie soudaine de lui sauter à la gorge pour cette insulte ô combien agaçante vis-à-vis de lui, et il répliqua, sur le même ton :

- Nickel, _fillette._ Mais on ne pourrait pas en dire autant de toi.

En effet Envy avait lui aussi quelques contusions plus ou moins profondes sur le visage, un sourcil particulièrement enflé et certaines difficultés à se tenir debout.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux encore tenir. Assez en tout cas pour achever de te réduire en bouillit !

Un léger sourire de défit se dessina sur le visage d'Edward, alors qu'il se cambrait légèrement, près à attaquer :

- Essaye déjà d'en avoir l'occasion !

Pour la seconde fois en à peine quelques minutes, les deux rivaux fondirent l'un sur l'autre, ignorant les appels de leur amie, les yeux dans les yeux, la mine concentrée et hargneuse. Alors que chacun avaient encerclé le col de l'autre et brandissaient le poing paré à l'abatre, ce fut un violent coup de klaxon qui les tira de leur rêverie destructrice. Ils tournèrent la tête, immobiles cependant, et eurent à peine le temps de réaliser la gravité de la situation que les pneus de l'imposante camionnette grisèrent sur le sol mouillé, et qu'un violent choc à la tête sonnèrent leur entré brutale dans l'inconscient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) il aurait été peu glamour de dire « string » XD.

Voualaaaah ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! En tout cas, si ça vous dit, faîtes moi part de vos avis dans des pitites reviews ! Je ne vous force pas, mais bon... ça prend juste deux minutes et ça fait méga plaisir ! (sauf si c'est pour me traiter de tous les noms, évidement, héhé). J'accepte volontiers les critiques constructives, donc si vous en avez une sur le coeur n'hésitez pas ! Allez, à plus tard !! )


	2. Le feu des blessures

Allez, en avant pour le chapitre deux ! j'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore merci pour vos commentaires, il m'ont fais très plaisir ! D

Bonne lecture !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre II**

**Le feu des blessures **

Lorsque Edward reprit ses esprits, ce fut sans mal qu'il constata que les draps sous lui n'étaient pas ceux de l'internat. Se remémorant peu à peu les faits passés, il garda les yeux clos, pour qu'une voix sombre et mystérieuse reconnaissable entre mille ne lance mollement, à sa droite :

- T'es réveillé, le microbe ?

Eh merde ! Envy ! Ce salaud… que faisait-il à côté de lui ? Et puis c'était quoi ce mal de tête ? Le petit blond ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, espérant que son ennemi juré lui fiche là paix.

- Je sais que tu l'es, alors t'as intérêt à répondre si tu veux pas que je te brises deux côtes.

Edward soupira, vaincu. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, pour constater d'un œil aveuglé un flot d'objets blancs, que cela soit les murs, les rideaux, les fenêtres, son lit… Bien vite, à la lumière safrane diffusée dans la pièce, aux quelques bouquets de fleurs disposés sur une table de nuit, au fils encombrants s'éparpillant contre sa peau et au « bip, bip » de l'électrocardiogramme derrière son oreille, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, son lit avoisinant avec celui d'Envy, encore masqué par un rideau d'un blanc casé, lui permettant tout de même de discerner une fine ombre noire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? réussit-il a articuler, passant une main inquiète sur son front entouré d'un bandage, et sur son poignet masqué d'un plâtre.

Il perçu le rictus méprisant d'Envy, qui fini par répondre d'une voix étrangement enjouée :

- Eh bien, vois-tu, le nabot, on s'est fait renverser par une voiture, et_ par ta faute. _

Analysant avec concentration ses paroles, Edward se souvint enfin de la camionnette s'approcher d'eux rapidement, puis du noir l'engloutissant soudainement, après une vive douleur à la tête.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, siffla-t-il alors, mauvais.

- Bien sur que si, c'est toi qui m'as provoqué !

- N'importe quoi…

- Je sais ce que je dis, la demi portion !

- Crois ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, de toute manière, soupira Edward d'un ton détaché et indifférent en s'observant toujours, à la recherche d'une fracture encore dissimulée. J'ai autre chose à penser.

Envy se prit cette réplique en plein dans la figure, si bien qu'il en perdit instantanément son sourire narquois. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce mioche, pour l'ignorer à ce point ?! Ne pouvant contrôler ses pulsions capricieuses d'enfant gâté, il commençait déjà à se lever pour abîmer plus encore l'état de son rival lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et qu'une infirmière au décolleté plongeant débarqua, observant simultanément les deux protagonistes encore séparés du rideau blanc. Rideau qui, d'un geste brusque, fut ouvert, tandis qu'elle lançait, un bloc de papier à la main et un air passablement exténué sur le visage :

- Alors, il semblerait que vous étiez au lycée, tous les deux. En quelle classe étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers Envy, qui se retenait à grande peine d'ignorer le regard ahuri d'Edward, qui venait de constaté son état.

- En terminale, répondit-il d'une voix si glaciale que la jeune femme frissonna.

Elle se reprit, afficha un sourire aussi commercial que forcé et dévia le regard vers Edward pour lancer, en bonne infirmière se voulant sympathique :

- Et toi en seconde, n'est-ce pas ?

Envy ricana, tandis que l'aîné Elric virait au rouge pivoine, sous la colère et la honte. Son regard réfrigérant sembla cette fois glacer de peur la pauvre femme, attendant désespérément une réponse.

- Non. En terminale.

Ne pouvant stopper ses ricanements incontrôlables, Envy se reçu soudainement une boite de chocolat sur le côté du visage, accompagné des hurlements furieux du petit blondinet qui criait « Toi, tu la ferme ! ». Envy la lui renvoya tout aussi brutalement, et rapidement une nouvelle guerre fut enclenchée.

- Enfin, les enf… euh, voyons ! se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement, douchée des regards menaçants des deux jeunes hommes. Ca… ca suffit…

Alors qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, Envy allait profiter de son moment d'égarement pour se ruer sur le blond à sa gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, pour laisser entrer une superbe brune sulfureuse qui le fit immédiatement se rallonger, suivit d'une petite blonde au caractère bien trempée, qui elle calma instantanément Edward. Surprise que les deux jeunes hommes ne disent plus mot soudainement, l'infirmière se retourna et constata la présence miraculeuse de Lust et Winry, qui, sans être furieuses de retrouver leur ami à l'hôpital, semblaient également agacées d'avoir fait le chemin ensembles.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Winry Rockbell, je viens pour achever Edward, puis-je entrer ? fit la petite blonde, avec un sourire forcé aussi carnassier que forcé.

L'infirmière parue déstabilisée, et Lust enchaina à son tour, d'un ton neutre et froid :

- Et moi je viens pour Envy, j'ai quelque chose à lui infliger.

Les deux concernés frissonnèrent presque autant que la pauvre employée, qui balbutia avant de s'éclipser de la chambre d'un pas rapide :

- Euh… oui, d'ac… d'accord. Un médecin reviendra les voir ce soir, vers vingt deux heures, pour qu'ils prennent leurs cachets. En attendant… essayer de ne pas les faire trop bouger, et de leur faire avaler ça.

Elle disposa des médicaments dans le creux de la main des jeunes filles et disparu. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Winry referma d'un geste sec le rideau, de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à Edward, et Lust face à Envy. Du côté Elric, le jeune homme semblait tant ratatiné sur son oreiller que ce dernier aurait pu l'étouffer. Winry resta un instant debout, à l'observer sourcils froncés, puis ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes et elle se jeta au cou de son ami, en lançant à voix basse, de sorte à ce que seul Edward puisse entendre :

- Oh, Ed... J'ai eu si peur ! Tu… tu as…

- C'est bon Winry, tout va bien, chuchota le jeune homme, à la fois touché de l'inquiétude de la jeune fille et rassuré qu'elle n'ai pas décidé de le frapper.

- Tu aurais pus être tué ! Si Envy n'avait pas été là tu…

- Hein ? coupa soudainement Edward en se redressant quelque peu, forçant son amie à faire de même.

Winry s'assit sur le lit, les yeux brillants et la mine sombre. Elle vérifia un instant que les deux autres n'écoutaient pas leur conversation, et percevant les chuchotis agressifs de Lust et Envy, elle expliqua :

- Tu n'as rien vu ? Juste avant que la camionnette vous percute, il s'est jeté sur toi, de sorte à ce qu'il se la prenne dans le dos et que tu sois protégé par son corps. Oh, Ed… J'ignore dans quel état tu aurais été sans lui, mais par pitié arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu n'auras jamais autant de chance la prochaine fois…

Edward était choqué. Envy qui l'avait protégé, _lui _?! Mais il le détestait ! C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il semblait bien plus touché que lui… Le jeune homme se remémora l'état dans lequel était son rival ; les multiples coupure sur son visage, le bandage blanc entourant tout le dessus de sa tête, la totalité de son bras gauche immobilisé d'un plâtre entourant jusqu'à son épaule, la perfusion s'enfonçant profondément sous la peau de sa main droite, et son air souffrant et maladif qui embaumait les traits fins de son minois…

- Je… j'ignorais qu'il avait fait ça…

- Bien sur qu'il l'a fait ! s'exclama Winry, toujours contrôlant les tonalités de sa voix. Tu as bien vu dans quel état il est ! Il a eu de la chance de ne pas être tué, il aurait put se briser la nuque…

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il a eu ? s'enquit le petit blond, contrôlant tant bien que mal son inquiétude soudaine, dû au choc.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Il me semble qu'il a eut un sérieux choc à la tête, et une belle fracture au bras et à l'épaule… Après cela, je ne suis au courant de rien. Il est vraiment résistant, c'est incroyable…

Edward se tu, préoccupé. Comment était-il sensé réagir ? Devait-il ignorer cette révélation et continuer de le détester de tout son être ? Devait-il _au moins _le remercier, même si cette idée le répugnait ? Et puis d'ailleurs, la raison de ce sauvetage restait encore un mystère… Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Connaissant Envy, si un geste avait du être fait, en temps normal, avant d'être percuté par une voiture, ce n'était pas de le protégé, mais bien de carrément le lancer contre la voiture, histoire que la violence soit plus intense… Vraiment, ce garçon était incompréhensible.

Du côté d'Envy, Lust s'était si rapidement approché de lui que son cœur eu un raté sous la peur, provoquant un léger changement de cadence des « bip, bip » dans son dos. Elle l'avait un instant fusillé du regard alors qu'il essayait de garder la mine impassible, puis, ce silence durant sans doute trop longtemps à son goût, elle siffla :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

- A quel propos ? questionna Envy innocemment.

- Peut-être du fait que tu t'es jeté sur ce véhicule pour protéger Elric, imbécile !

Envy serra les dents, priant pour que le Elric en question n'ait rien entendu, puis souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, indifférent :

- Ah, ça…

- Oui, _ça ! _Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te tuer !

- Bof. J'avais tout calculé.

- C'est ça ! Nan mais vraiment, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Tu le détestes !

Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent dans le fond de sa tête comme une cloche bruyante et impossible à arrêter, serrant son cœur d'une colère encore inattendue et douloureuse. Il chercha un instant quelque chose à répartir, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. C'était une très bonne question… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette pulsion si soudaine ? Pourquoi ce besoin de le protéger, de s'assurer qu'il n'aurait rien ? Pourquoi la préférence de risquer de mourir en ayant la certitude que lui, vivrait ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que cela semblait autant surprendre Lust que lui-même.

- Je… je ne… juste pour avoir la certitude que je pourrais encore m'amuser à l'amocher ! trouva-t-il soudainement à lancer, tentant de lui-même se convaincre de ses dires.

Lust parut septique et se redressa, le détaillant du regard comme si elle cherchait à entrer dans sa tête. De toute manière, même si elle y parvenait, elle n'y trouverait pas grand-chose. Lui-même était incrédule face à sa propre réaction.

Balayant nerveusement son regard sur la pièce, il perçu les chuchotis d'Elric et la blonde sans pour autant les comprendre, et la sensation étrangère qui lui serra le ventre et le cœur l'agaça autant que l'étonna, alors qu'il se surprenait à soudainement détester cette Winry. La main de Lust le ramena soudainement sur terre, alors qu'elle avait agrippée son visage endolori pour le ramener vers elle :

- Qu'est ce qui te prends, Envy ? Je ne te comprends plus…

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé et légèrement humilié. Dégageant sa main d'un geste brusque il lança, méprisant :

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

Elle sembla vexée mais ne répliqua rien, et préféra s'embarquer sur un sujet tout autre, ayant sans doute remarqué l'air distrait et sombrement préoccupé de son ami, ses soucis intérieurs semblant ne vouloir être partagés, ou même avoués.

Le soir, vers vingt et une heures trente, la nuit était tombée, et les deux jeunes hommes venaient de finir de dîner dans un silence à en rivaliser avec les morts, seul le grondement sourd et inintéressant de la télévision perchée en hauteur raisonnant dans la pièce. Habituellement, ils se seraient disputés. Habituellement, l'un d'eux auraient déjà capitulé sous la pluie de coups brutaux et incessants de l'autre. Habituellement, ils n'auraient pus rester deux minutes dans la même pièce sans que quelqu'un se voit obligé de les séparer. Mais cette fois là, c'était différent. Ils étaient différents, et chacun des deux avaient ses raisons. Edward, pas tellement remis du choc d'avoir été sauvé par son ennemi juré, préférait garder le silence et l'ignorer ; tandis qu'Envy, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, préférait lui aussi se taire et observer d'un œil morne la télévision plutôt que d'avoir à encore se triturer les méninges inutilement.

Cependant, il fallait bien changer ça. Cela ne pouvait plus duré, et cette tension était insupportable. C'est donc dans un grognement sourd et mécontent qu'Envy s'empara de la télécommande et mit fin aux jérémiades d'une actrice au jeu pitoyable, pour ouvrir d'un geste le brutal le rideau qui les séparait encore, fusillant du regard un Edward beaucoup trop calme.

- Tu es au courant, c'est ça ? lança-t-il, cinglant.

Edward déglutit difficilement, éteignit calmement l'électrocardiogramme, n'en pouvant plus de ce « bip, bip » infernal, puis tourna le visage vers son « sauveur », tentant à ne pas pâlir sous son aspect maladif :

- Oui.

- C'est cette crétine qui te l'a dit ?

- Ne parle pas de Winry comme ça ! défendit aussitôt Edward, piqué au vif, en se redressant légèrement.

- Je parle de qui je veux comme je veux, le minus. Et saches que ce que j'ai fais était purement personnel, et instinctif.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit le blondinet, incrédule.

Envy marqua une pause. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'en parler ? Edward n'aurait sans doute jamais abordé le sujet, lui…

- Savoir que tu aurais été tué sans que je n'ai pus te frapper encore une fois m'ennuyait, expliqua-t-il, un léger sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Edward serra les dents et détourna le regard. Pourquoi était-il aussi vexé ? Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans ces paroles, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Qu'avait-il osé espérer… ?

A sa grande surprise, Envy fut quelque peu troublé devant ce silence et cette distance qui désormais semblait les séparer. Après tout, même s'ils se détestaient du plus profond de leur être, jamais l'un des deux n'avaient émis réticence à s'adresser à l'autre, à le provoquer. A dire vrai, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, l'envie hargneuse de frapper l'autre prenait le dessus, et jamais la mesure des paroles avait été respectée. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi si soudainement ?! Et surtout, pourquoi cette douleur commune s'abattait sur leur cœur rageur en cet instant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient contre les parois de leur crâne, tandis que silence pesant avait reprit sa place. Ne tenant plus, et songeant qu'un tel acte suffirait à ce que tout redevienne normal, Envy s'aplatit plus contre son oreiller et ordonna d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire :

- Viens là.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Edward, surpris.

- Viens, j'te dis.

Ne sachant trop pourquoi, ne sachant trop comment, le petit blond se sentit obligé d'obéir en constatant sans mal que lui, Envy, était incapable de se lever. Il s'approcha lentement, sa hanche le faisant légèrement souffrir, et se posta debout, en observant d'un œil suspicieux son rival bien amoché. Ce dernier, jubilant de sa prochaine action, laissa entrevoir une parcelle de sadisme dans son sourire, et alors qu'il se redressait rapidement il agrippa le col d'Edward et le tira vers lui, de sorte à ce que leur visage se retrouve à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le regard doré du blond semblait paniqué, tandis que celui du brun était surexcité.

- De toute manière, il me semble que tu as une dette envers moi.

- Co… Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Elric, pas rassuré _du tout. _

Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit, et soudain ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du petit blond qui se crispa à ce contact, mais qui ne pouvait malheureusement faire un geste pour se dégager, l'unique avant bras de son tortionnaire se trouvant bien trop puissant.

Peut enclin à s'arrêter sur un simple baiser de fillette, et bien décidé à faire passer ce malaise lancinant, Envy attira sa victime vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'Edward se retrouve propulsé à sa droite, allongé sur le lit, l'avant bras d'Envy en travers de son buste. Ce dernier se redressa et se mit immédiatement à califourchon sur lui, tandis qu'Edward constatait que finalement, il n'était nullement aussi incapable de bouger qu'il le laissait prétendre.

- En... Envy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! s'écria-t-il, paniqué, en cherchant vainement à se dégager.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu dois te faire pardonner. C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état.

Le visage du jeune androgyne avait reprit sa teinte démentielle habituel, et Edward ordonna, lui aussi ayant retrouver ses facultés première en ce qui concernait Envy :

- Dégages, espèce de taré ! Ça va pas ! Enlève tes mains de… A-Arrêtes !

Le petit blond avait soudainement sursauté lorsque la main baladeuse de son tortionnaire avait galopée le long de son torse, déboutonnant à une vitesse irréelle chaque bouton de son pyjama d'hôpital, lui offrant la vue splendide de ses muscles parfaitement travaillés. Ricanant sadiquement, Envy se pencha lentement vers le jeune homme et lui vola un nouveau baiser, paupières closes, tentant d'ignorer le flot de sentiments qui bouillonnait en lui en sentant ces échanges inédits entre eux. De son unique main libre, il arracha de son propre torse les ventouses gênantes, éliminant de ce fait les incessants « bip, bip » qui s'étaient étrangement emballés, et intensifia son baiser avec Edward, dont les mouvements de lutte s'en trouvait considérablement ralenti.

C'était quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi sa tête lui tournait ?! Pourquoi avait-il une folle envie de répondre à ce baiser ?! Et pourquoi, bordel, appréciait-il les caresses d'Envy sur sa peau ?! Alors que, malgré lui, Edward commençait à entrouvrir la bouche pour apprécier plus encore le contact des lèvres du sadique aux cheveux verts sur les siennes, on frappa à la porte, et il se sentit poussé de côté pour s'écraser au sol pitoyablement, dans un message explicite de la part d'Envy qui le sommeillait de se cacher. Roulant rapidement sous le lit d'hôpital, les couvertures y tombant de part et d'autre l'empêchèrent de voir l'importun, le jeune aîné Elric se remit difficilement de ce soudain choc psychologique, la respiration encore accélérée et le cœur meurtri par le bombardement de nouveaux sentiments dévoilés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Votre avis ?? D

Au passage, je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai jamais été très douée dans ce domaine )


	3. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent

Yahaaa ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à la posté En tout cas un GRAAAAAAAAAND merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça m'a fait trèèèèèès trèèèès plaisir, et ça encourage beaucoup !!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre III**

**Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent**

- Mais… Où est le petit Edward Elric ? s'enquit alors une voix masculine qui s'accordait à la légère pléiade de talon que le nabot en question avait le loisir d'entendre.

Envy ricana et répondit d'un ton détaché :

- Aux toilettes.

- Mais… il s'est débranché !

- Si vous parlez de ses neurones, ça fait longtemps que les fils pendent, pas besoin de s'en étonner.

Envy reçut soudain un violent coup dans le dos, sans doute dû au coup de poing rageur de sa victime encore dissimulé sous le matelas. Il étouffa un rictus diabolique, tandis que le médecin bouleversé s'approchait de lui :

- Toi aussi tu t'es débranché !

- Et alors ? questionna froidement le lycéen, le sifflement continu de l'électrocardiogramme ne le dérangeant pas autant que ce crétin de toubib.

- C'est important que nous sachions à tout moment l'état de ton cœur, Envy. Tu as été très gravement blessé, non seulement à la tête, où tu as frôler la mort, mais à ton épaule, qui a bien faillit te déchirer un poumon en se déboitant. Tu ne peux pas prendre nos soins à la légère.

Edward, caché dans l'obscurité d'un lit beaucoup trop poussiéreux à son goût, se plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation de stupeur, en apprenant enfin concrètement les risques qu'avait prit ce cinglé d'Envy pour le sauver. Ce dernier, humilié indirectement par le fait que le nabot en sache désormais autant sur son état, soupira longuement, et lança d'une voix suave et dévastatrice d'un charisme déstabilisant :

- J'ai plus mal. Je me sens comme un charme. Aucun risque qu'il ne m'arrive quelconque malheur supplémentaire, docteur Mustang.

Il avait rapidement lu le nom fraîchement étiqueté sur la blouse blanchâtre du médecin aux airs à la fois hautain et dragueur, avant d'afficher un sourire à la fois carnassier et confiant, qui fit légèrement perdre pied à son interlocuteur, et à la crevette au teint pâle caché sous lui. Le dénommé Dr Mustang s'approcha plus encore après un instant, et sembla s'activer autour du corps du jeune homme, en râlant dans sa moustache (qu'il ne possédait pas, rappelons-le tout de même) :

- Qu'importe, tu fais ce que l'on te dit. Tes parents sont venus ?

Cette fois, le soupire agacé raisonna plus fortement dans l'enceinte de la pièce, et Edward frémi d'avance de la réplique cinglante de son « ennemi », qui lança donc, d'un ton à en congeler l'astre solaire :

- Si vous aviez _daigné_ regarder mon dossier avant de venir, vous sauriez que cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus de parent. Donc non, ils n'ont pas pus venir. Dommage.

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudainement sur la pièce, puis le médecin toussota bruyamment pour faire passer son malaise grandissant, Envy le regardant toujours aussi froidement – juste pour prendre plaisir à le voir se décomposer sur place (la force des mots pouvait être surprenante, parfois). Enfin il s'agita légèrement et s'interrogea distraitement, changeant radicalement de sujet, désespérant Envy de son air faussement sympathique pitoyable :

- Mais que fait donc Edward ? Il devrait être revenu, depuis le temps…

- Il devait avoir une puissante envie de se vider, trancha Envy d'un ton glissant comme de l'eau, qui fit tressaillir le concerner sous ces sous-entendus plus que suggestifs.

Après un nouvel tambourinement de coups de poings dans le dos de l'hospitalisé qui prit cela comme un agréable massage, le docteur Mustang traîna un moment encore dans la pièce puis, à bout de nerf et se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas que cela à faire que d'attendre un minuscule nabot blond en compagnie d'un garçon effrayant et désagréable pour trois pilules anti-douleur, il posa alors lesdites pilules sur la table de nuit en informant à Envy :

- Je lui mets ses médicaments ici, tu lui diras de les prendre ?

L'absence de réponse fut interceptée comme une affirmation, puisque ensuite il s'empressa de contourner le lit pour s'intéresser à la perfusion de son patient, tout en expliquant à voix basse et distraite :

- Bon, je te remets une petite dose de morphine, ça te permettra de bien dormir.

- Vous n'auriez pas pus le faire plus tôt ? siffla Envy, toujours aussi sympathique.

- C'est pour être gentil que je fait ça espèce de crétin d'enfant mal élevé, alors tu es prié de me respecter un minimum ! s'écria Dr Mustang, ayant fini par monter sur ses grands chevaux face à l'insolence d'Envy exécrable.

Edward soupira silencieusement, non seulement de sa situation inconfortable languissante, mais également de la stupidité de ce médecin, qui n'avait pas encore comprit qu'Envy déployait toute ses capacités de sociabilité pour lui permettre de s'en aller au plus vite. A cause de cela, l'insupportable jeune homme aux cheveux vert qu'il connaissait bien se réveilla, et il lança d'un ton aussi froid que du marbre, et aussi menaçant qu'un homme pointant un Magnum sur sa tempe :

- Mais c'est ce que je fais, _Roy_. Si je n'avais pas voulu être respectable, c'est vous qui auriez fini sur ce lit d'hôpital depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, parce que vos questions sont chiantes, et votre tronche ne me revient pas ; si bien que j'ai une incroyable envie de vous péter la gueule. Alors, docteur, suis-je assez respectable, désormais, ou dois-je me montrer plus explicite ?

Posant une main désespérée sur son front, Edward attendit que le médecin sorte de sa torpeur, et c'est après un looooooong moment de réaction qu'il se décida à rapidement déguerpir de la chambre, abandonnant l'idée de morphine pour un Envy fier de lui, rappelant juste l'histoire des pilules pour Edward, avant de brutalement fermer la porte, annonçant la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas être rouverte de si tôt. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour rassurer le petit blond, qui puis est.

Après un léger moment de réaction, Envy lança dans un soupire d'impatience :

- Alors, tu sympathises avec tes amis les acariens, le nabot ?

Edward grogna et roula de côté pour enfin se lever avec lenteur, épousant d'un geste un peu retardé les boules de poussière agglutinées autour de lui, tout ça sous l'œil attentif et un tantinet pervers du sadique nommé Envy. Après cela, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et tendit le bras pour attraper le rideau dans le but de violemment le refermer, que deux longues et fines jambes s'étaient refermées autour de sa taille pour le tirer en arrière, de sortes à ce qu'il se retrouve mi-assit mi-debout contre le lit de son homologue, qui lui le retenait prisonnier, dos à lui, une main baladeuse s'étant déjà glissé sous sa chemise. Edward rougit violement en sentant non seulement le corps (superbe) d'Envy contre son dos, mais également les doigts sans honte aucune qui parcouraient ses pectoraux avec agilité, descendant plus bas, puis remontant, et cela indéfiniment…

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça…, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui infliger une brûlante morsure dans le creux de sa nuque crispée.

Edward perdait le fil. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abdiquer aussi facilement, et surtout pas face à cette ordure ! Il avait conscience qu'il était blessé et en mauvaise état, mais le brun non plus, dans la situation contraire (qui, il fallait l'avouer, était tout bonnement inimaginable), il n'aurait pas hésité à frapper Edward jusqu'à la mort pour le faire cesser. Il choisit tout de même de prévenir avant d'agir, d'une voix faible et consumée par les frissons, mais aussi sèche que possible :

- Envy, arrêtes ça. Ca…ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ton intérêt m'importe peu, microbe, chuchota-t-il à nouveau, le sens de ses mots contrastant de façon étonnante avec le ton de sa voix.

Le petit blond respira profondément, partagé entre l'envie ardente de laisser ces lèvres ô combien délicieuses explorer sa nuque, ces mains expertes dessiner des formes brûlante sur son corps ; et sa fierté, qui lui ordonnait fermement de ne pas se laisser faire, que ce soit pour lui comme pour tout le monde. Envy avait encerclé son torse agité par son bras plâtré, que sa main libre mais encore décorée d'une perfusion effrayante glissait astucieusement sous l'élastique de son pyjama, s'arrêtant juste à cette limite pour le moment, excitant plus encore les sens en éveil de l'aîné Elric, désormais soumis, et que ses lèvres tantôt mordaient, tantôt embrassaient fougueusement la peau ultrasensible de sa nuque. L'Elric en question, lui, était toujours coincé entre deux feux, la tentation de se laisser succomber à l'incarnation de la luxure (bien qu'il n'en porte pas le nom) se faisant de plus en plus présente, et la petite parcelle de conscience qui lui restait diminuant peu à peu… Soudain, prit d'un courage et d'un bon sens encore inédit, il se redressa brusquement en repoussant Envy avec force, tout en criant d'un air enragé :

- Dégages, tronche de palmier !

Il se rua à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme pour fuir un chien dangereux encore attaché en laisse, alors qu'Envy haussait un sourcil à la fois surprit et indigné. A dire vrai, il était encore impossible de discerner sur son visage les sentiments qui s'éparpillaient en lui. A s'avoir l'étonnement, l'humiliation, la colère… Envy se contrôlait tant bien que mal, et réussit à lancer dans un rictus narquois, en se rallongeant calmement dans son lit :

- Tu as eu peur que je te mange ? Quoi que ce soit compréhensible, j'aime bien les crevettes.

Edward étouffa le flot du juron qui lui montait à la gorge et se dirigea à grande enjambé vers la salle de bain, tout en sifflant froidement, d'un ton presque méprisant : « Tu es complètement cinglé, tu me fais pitié !» Une fois la porte clause dans son dos, Edward poussa un long râlement déchirant, libérant ainsi sa rage et sa frustration d'avoir ainsi stoppé ses envies abominables… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à la fin ?! Même s'il s'avérait qu'il avait une face cachée, Envy, lui, ne se servait de lui que comme d'un jouet ! Ce n'était pas pour un pseudo-sauvetage qu'il allait s'abaisser au niveau de ses nombreuses conquêtes, sûrement pas ! La dignité avant tout, il avait été élevé comme ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer ! Bien décidé à suivre ces nouvelles et géniales résolutions, Edward se pencha sur le lavabos pour se passer un coup d'eau revigorant sur le visage et retrouver un courage qu'il n'était pas certain de posséder dans cette situation, avant de ressortir de la pièce d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Il posa les yeux sur un Envy n'ayant aucunement changé de position, le fixant de ses yeux d'améthystes aussi troublant que magnifiques. Le petit blond réprima un frisson en détournant la tête pour vigoureusement se diriger vers son lit, s'éloignant au maximum de son rival lorsqu'il referma le rideau, s'attendant à tout moment être à nouveau projeté en arrière. Le taré en question, lui, restait impassible et froid à tout ce que cette fourmi ridicule pouvait inventée, tout en ignorant avec fougue la tornade de colère qui l'avait submergé (et qui le submergeait encore) au moment où il avait été repoussé, sa frustration grandissante de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désirait l'agaçant plus que de raison.

« _Ce que je veux… voilà un terme bien étrange, pour désigner ce mollusque blafard et répugnant »_ pensa-t-il avec amertume. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas totalement faux, si l'on osait s'aventurer à regarder de plus près. Jamais Envy n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un comme lui, en cet instant. Jamais ce feu ardent qui consommait son cœur et ses sens s'était emparé de lui précédemment, et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait un instant éprouvé ce besoin indéfinissable qui le poussait à tenter de satisfaire Edward. Il en avait eu, des aventures, mais à chaque fois, seulement son propre plaisir était en jeu ; celui du ou de la partenaire, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Le minus était… différent. Il l'obsédait. Le possédait. Et c'était ce qui enrageait plus encore cette tête de mule sadique et délicieusement adorable lorsqu'elle était en colère.

xxx

Bientôt vint l'heure de dormir. A nouveau la pièce s'était plongée dans un silence morne et tendu, tandis qu'Envy constatait sans mal que ses tentatives de « séduction » ne faisaient qu'écarter plus encore ce gouffre frustrant entre eux, plutôt que de le combler, comme il le désirait. Edward éteint la télévision d'un geste lent, et Envy ne songea pas même à répliquer quant au fait qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, pour deux et simples raisons : 1) il n'en avait pas envie (si, si, ça arrive) et 2) son bras et sa tête commençaient sérieusement à le faire souffrir, et il était bien trop occupé à maudire cet enfoiré de médecin trop susceptible pour faire attention aux voix mal doublées qu'il entendait en fond continu depuis bientôt deux heures.

Cherchant à se faire aussi discret que possible pour éviter toute remarques désobligeantes de la part d'Envy, Edward glissa sous sa couette et s'y enroula paisiblement, son poignet cassé pendouillant pitoyablement au dessus du vide, son oreiller bien que moelleux ne suffisant pas à éviter tout mal de crâne prématuré. C'est donc dans un grognement agacé qu'il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, pour avoir juste le temps de se faire la désagréable remarque que ses pieds n'étaient toujours pas fichus d'atteindre le bout du lit malgré que sa tête fut considérablement éloignée du bord, qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil assez léger, peu rassuré de savoir son ennemi juré au tendances sexuelles accentuées près de lui.

En pleine nuit, alors que l'obscurité baignait la pièce dans de fines ombres oppressantes, Edward se réveilla assez soudainement, se rappelant un peu brusquement, dans un rêve déjà oublié, qu'il avait omit de prendre ses médicaments, encore sagement posés sur la table de nuit. Tentant de refouler une douleur lancinante à la tête, il se servit rapidement un verre d'eau et avala les comprimés en vitesse, se félicitant d'y avoir pensé (même si c'était un peu tard…). C'est alors que, lorsqu'il s'était décidé à se rendormir, il perçu quelques souffles douloureux à sa droite, semblant aussi étouffés que l'exclamation dont lui-même avait cherché à dissimuler quelques minutes plus tôt. Les analysants plus profondément, il comprit bien vite qu'Envy souffrait, et c'est dans un accès d'inquiétude qu'il se remémora l'abandon (presque) injustifié du Dr Mustang, qui avait donc refusé de lui administrer sa dose de morphine nécessaire à son bien être. Edward hésita. Devait-il s'en mêler ? Ou devait-il se recoucher bien tranquillement, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu ? Il avait opté pour la seconde solution, dans un accès de lâcheté inconsidéré, qu'un véritable cri étouffé d'Envy le fit se redresser brusquement, pour aussitôt le forcer à se lever, et à lentement contourner le rideau qui les séparait encore de la vue de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, lui ? L'humilier, encore une fois ?! Il pouvait aller se faire voir ! S'il daignait lui accorder ne serais-ce qu'une parole, Envy n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui éclater la gueule ! Et puis, qu'attendait-il, comme ça, debout comme un abruti, à le fixer d'un air ébahi ? Eh ben oui, il avait mal, et alors ?! Il n'était pas un surhomme, non plus ! Bien que, par rapport à ce nabot, n'importe qui pouvait être considéré comme Superman. L'adolescent épuisé de ces douleurs insupportables avait la vue légèrement brouillée, mais réussit tout de même à entendre le Microbe disparaitre dans la salle de bain – dont la lumière l'éblouie un instant, pour soudainement s'éteindre – puis revenir, s'approchant plutôt près de lui, brandissant un plein verre d'eau gazouillant de ce qui semblait être un pitoyable comprimé pour la migraine. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, lui ! Quel abruti ! Il avait besoin de morphine, pas d'un putain de Doliprane sans effet !! C'est dans un accès de rage qu'Envy envoya valser le verre dans les airs, inondant le rideau blanchâtre au passage, laissant un Edward légèrement pantois devant tant de réactions excessives, bien que restée passablement silencieuses.

- Barres-toi…, avait réussit à articuler Envy, sa voix tremblant légèrement sous la souffrance.

Edward ne bougea pas, à la fois tétanisé du choc de voir son pire ennemi si vulnérable, et de celui d'en éprouver de l'inquiétude.

- BARRES-TOI, SALE MOUCHERON !! hurla-t-il alors, faisant promptement sursauter le blondinet en arrière.

Edward hésita, puis contourna le lit et passa du côté doit d'Envy pour y examiner d'un œil pourtant peu connaisseur le manque de morphine évident dans sa perfusion, et c'est d'un ton exempt de toute émotion qu'il annonça gravement :

- Je vais chercher un médecin.

Il commença à tourner des talons dans le but de réaliser ses dires, que le bel androgyne poussa un grognement douloureux et se redressa tant bien que mal à une vitesse irréelle pour attraper fortement le poignet de son homologue, qui se retourna, sourcils haussés de surprise.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'un unique anti-douleur, murmura Envy en l'attirant brutalement vers lui, le reversant de côté et le forçant à s'allonger sur le minuscule lit d'hôpital.

Il aborda un sourire aussi démentiel qu'incroyablement charmeur à sa victime, se redressa vivement pour reprendre place au dessus de lui, puis se pencha près de son oreille et rajouta, son souffle tiède grisant de frissons l'aîné Elric prisonnier :

- Et devines quoi, le nabot : il s'agit de toi.

Sur ces mots emplis de sous-entendu plus ou moins pervers, Envy fit délicatement glisser sa langue sur le cou d'Edward, qui se désespérait de cette nouvelle et incroyablement tentatrice situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finiii ! Enfin, juste le chapitre hein Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Soyez honnète,ça me permet de m'améliorer :) En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu !! :) :)


	4. Nuit bouleversante

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi longue à poster ce chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps. De plus, étant donné que c'est un chti lemon, et que c'est également mon premier, ben... j'avais un peu de mal à avancer, au début. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaiera !

En tout cas, comme toujours, un grand merci aux reviewer, ça fait super plaisir et c'est encourageant !! Et très drôle aussi, parfois XD

Donc euh... pour en revenir à ce chapitre, eh ben je re-précise que c'est mon tout premier, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !! Allez, bonne lecture !! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre IV**

**Nuit bouleversante**

Edward réfléchit un instant, son regard passant simultanément de son lit – dans lequel il aurait dû resté – de ces deux yeux superbes qui définissaient une excitation mal contrôlée, jusqu'à cette main, unique, puissante et attirante qui déboutonnait avec agilité chaque bouton de son pyjama. Devait-il paniquer ? Sans doute. Les médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité semblait faire leurs effets : il était totalement chouté. Sans doute que ces putains pilules étaient des ascendants de la morphine, ou un truc du genre… Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui semblait réagir avec un sacré long retard, peut-être beaucoup trop long, car celui d'en face, lui, n'était absolument pas retardé sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Et cette chose, cet acte, il n'en voulait pas. Sa fierté lui hurlait de se défendre, mais son corps légumé le priait de se laisser faire, et de céder face à ces douces caresses. Envy quant à lui, était une boule de nerf ambulante, si bien que les gestes d'Edward lui paraissaient considérablement ralentis.

A nouveau, ils s'opposaient. L'un était vif, l'autre était mou. L'un était excité, l'autre était outragé. Ils étaient eux-mêmes leur propre antithèse, ils se complétaient, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient s'en rendre compte.

Le brun avait déjà glissé le long du torse de son rival, faisant jouer sa langue sur chacune de ses courbes, la chaleur émanant de ce corps l'abrutissant complètement de désir, la douleur lancinante de sa tête et de son bras étant presque devenu indolore, tant la fragilité et l'impuissance de ce petit blond retardé le rendait fou. Ses mains parcouraient, caressaient, cherchaient, jouaient avec les nerfs de sa victime qui semblait encore contenir ses soupires, yeux clos, respiration haletante.

Edward tergiversait sans arrêt, et c'est le cœur battant contre ses tempes qu'il s'hurlait intérieurement de réagir, de luter contre cet énergumène qui l'obsédait, contre cette chaleur envoûtante, contre cette pression sur son torse et ses cuisses, contre Envy. Après tout il avait tant luté contre lui, si longtemps, alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi était-il désormais incapable de se défendre ?!

- A-Arrête ! Ca suffit !

Il avait tenté de se redresser mais le tournis violent qui s'abattit sur son crâne le fit tournoyer légèrement. Mais c'était quoi, ces pilules ?! Elles étaient plus immobilisantes qu'une camisole de force, et plus abrutissantes qu'un litre entier de whisky !

- Tu ne m'as pourtant pas l'air de détester, souffla Envy d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle dans le creux de son oreille.

- Si… si, justement ! mentit Edward en contenant tant bien que mal (surtout mal) ses frissons. Maintenant lâches… lâches moi !

- Oh, alors ça ne te plait pas ? s'enquit le tyran entre deux langoureux baisers dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Je… Non !

Un petit rire lui échappa, et son unique main libre virevolta un instant jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de nuit, pour que l'instant suivant (oui, Envy semblait être Superman en mode-turbo aux yeux de ce Edward comateux) un canif acéré lui pique le creux de la nuque, accompagné du souffle chaud de l'agresseur contre sa joue :

- Dans ce cas, considères ça comme un viol.

Edward frissonna comme jamais, partagé entre une terreur certaine de ce cinglé de psychopathe d'Envy, et entre la vague d'excitation qui le submergeait. La vague de… QUOI ?? Mais il délirait ou quoi ?! Ca y était… Envy l'avait contaminé, il était aussi malade que lui, voilà qu'il trouvait excitant de se faire violer… Ô désespoir, pourquoi lui infligé ça ?! Son orgueil allait en prendre un coup, et sa virilité aussi !

Envy avait continué de l'affubler de baisers brûlants, mais trouvait cela un tantinet encombrant d'avoir à garder son unique main libre pour menacer le blond. De plus, il était assez étrange de le trouver presque vexé de l'ingratitude d'Edward, lui qui avait toujours été si bon avec lui… OK, OK, n'abusons pas trop, mais il fallait avouer qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, tout de même ! Cela valait bien ce sacrifice !

Edward avait commencer à se débattre, ayant étrangement deviné que la pointe du canif de son tyran n'oserait jamais lui trancher la gorge, et c'est dans un soupire excédé qu'Envy se résolu à l'immobiliser pour de bon, se redressant vers lui rapidement, plongeant son regard d'améthyste dans celui doré de sa victime, puis passant sa main le long de sa joue, remontant son visage du bout du pouce, et s'emparant de ses lèvres dans une douceur si délicieuse qu'Edward en fut totalement bouleversé, abandonné à la vague de tendresse inédite qu'Envy lui offrait. Ne pouvant se libérer d'une étreinte si hypnotique, Edward passa d'un geste machinale ses mains dans les cheveux de son agresseur, l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait le poussant à intensifier leur baiser, pour qu'il dure éternellement. Envy quant à lui fut on ne peut plus désarçonné. Il avait octroyé la puissance de ses lèvres expertes face à celle d'Edward dans le seul but de le calmer (ce qui fonctionna) mais ne s'attendait pas à lui-même frissonner d'un tel désarroi en sentant les lèvres parfaites de son homologue contre les siennes, qui mordait légèrement la sienne inférieur, ne masquant plus son désir, qui ne faisait qu'accroître celui du déclencheur. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ce petit corps chaud abandonné à ses bras le rendait dingue ; ces mains hésitantes mais fermes le priant de continuer crispant la sienne de frustration, alors qu'elle avait agripper ses cheveux de blé ; et ce désir non camouflé qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse ne l'excitant que davantage.

N'y tenant plus mais ne pouvant se résoudre à rompre cet échange indécent, Envy se cambra légèrement et avança un peu brusquement sa cuisse vers la partit intime d'Edward, se dernier laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise bien vite remplacé par un soupire de plaisir, lorsqu'Envy eu délibérément laissé le couteau tombé au sol, et que sa main glissait minutieusement vers l'entrejambe visiblement impatient de son partenaire. Il lissa un instant le pan de l'élastique du pyjama de sa victime, puis son unique main eu vite fait de le lui enlever, d'un geste souple et expert, laissant entrevoir une bossette attrayante sous le boxer du petit blond rougissant.

Pourquoi se laissait-il faire, lui, d'ailleurs ? Ne lui restait-il pas un semblant de fierté, qui l'aurait poussé à réagir ? Edward chercha ce courage, cette volonté au fin fond de lui, mais l'haleine sucrée de son homologue épousant ses lèvres avait fini d'achever ses pulsions de désir, et bien vite ses forces restantes s'évaporèrent en un milliards d'étoiles, la lune d'améthyste qu'inondait le regard envoutant d'Envy les ayant réduit au silence. C'est donc dans une poussée de lâcheté incontrôlée, l'esprit baignant dans le vague, à la fois par ces fuckin' médocs abrutissants et par les caresses de son partenaire, qu'il s'abandonna totalement, fermant les yeux dans un soupire désespéré, ne retenant plus (trop) les gémissements qu'il mourrait d'envie d'hurler, et ne refusant plus les avances d'Envy. Il était lâche, déshonoré, humilié ; mais bon Dieu, comme c'était bon !

Envy sentit, quant à lui, très bien l'abandon total d'Edward, et il ne pus s'empêcher d'en sourire, et même de s'en moquer. Ce blondinet le regretterait sans doute, le lendemain. Ca promettait d'être folklo'! C'est donc sur cette joie soudaine à imaginer le nabot furax et honteux dans quelques heures qu'il redoubla ses petites attentions, se sépara (presque à contre cœur) de ses lèvres chaudes et frissonnantes, pour glisser sensuellement le long de son torse, sa main jouant sur chacune de ses courbes, arrachant des frissons incontrôlés à sa victime. Il ricana – ce qui laissa entrevoir un tréfonds d'agacement sur le visage du microbe – puis, sans prévenir, sans même s'y être lui-même préparé, baissa rapidement le boxer d'Edward et prit sa virilité en bouche. Le minus, déjà achevé des baisers brûlants de son tortionnaire, se sentit soudain comme aspiré par une vague de plaisir encore inconnue, et c'est en se mordant férocement la lèvre qu'il étouffa un cri, s'agrippant au matelas dans des gestes compulsifs et désespérés. Fière de son effet, Envy entama une série de va-et-vient langoureux, et il se surprit à incroyablement frissonner de plaisir en entendant les gémissements désespérés mais suppliants de son partenaire, respiration haletante, muscles tendus à l'extrême, visage figé dans une moue implorante.

Il était dingue. Il devenait dingue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, déjà ? Il n'en avait plus vraiment idée… Pour humilier ce nabot, sans doute. Mais alors pourquoi s'être délibérément écarté de ce but, pour soudainement y prendre plaisir, et en redemander, encore et encore, le vouloir contre lui, avec lui, sentir son corps contre le sien, frissonner sous ses gémissements impitoyables… ?! Certes, Envy aimait le plaisir de la chair. Il adorait, même. Mais pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Et même cette fois, malgré s'être surprit à désirer faire plaisir à Edward, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Cette fourmi le rendait fou… Il perdait ses repères, ses principes, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais rien ne changerait. C'était bien, après tout, alors pourquoi se refuser un plaisir que l'on peut s'accorder ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'inquiéter des conséquences, loin de là. Il irait jusqu'au bout, et Edward avec lui.

Là-dessus, il laissa pantois son partenaire en revenant brusquement face à lui, et se laissa un instant pour l'observer. Il était trempé de sueur, paupières closes, son souffle était généreusement cadencé, une partie de son visage reposait sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux blonds exceptionnellement détaché nonchalamment éparpillés autour de lui, découvrant une nuque adorable qu'il mourait d'envie de titiller.

Edward, tiqué sous l'arrêt soudain des plaisirs d'Envy, fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un mécontentement embrumé, et c'est dans un effort colossal qu'il parvint à tourner la tête en sa direction pour presque sursauter en découvrant son visage figé dans une mimique ironique devant lui, souriant d'un regard pervers et carnassier.

- Ca ne te plait toujours pas, le nabot ?

Rrraa ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?! Il n'avait ni envie d'entendre ses sarcasmes, ni envie d'affronter la dure réalité de sa position maintenant ! Lui, ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant de dure humiliation, c'était Envy. Lui, rien que lui. Et pas ses phrases stupides ; sûrement pas.

Le brun allait rajouter un petit commentaire salé en examinant l'expression mi-hargneuse mi-suppliante d'Edward, que ce dernier lui agrippa soudainement le cou pour emprisonner ses lèvres et lui empêcher tout moyen quelconque de débiter ses débilitées. Sonné, l'adolescent eut d'abord le réflexe instinctif de se crisper à ce contact inattendu, puis, sentant la douceur de la langue d'Edward tenter à forcer le barrage de ses lèvres, il fini par se détendre, refoulant un rictus moqueur, et y répondant ardemment, aussi demandeur que lui de ces plaisirs inédits.

Bien vite cependant Envy en eu assez de se retenir, sa bossette personnelle commençant sérieusement à se faire présente ; et c'est en se séparant momentanément des lèvres du blondinet comateux qu'il fit glisser les sienne jusqu'à son cou, le mordant incessamment, et en profitant pour lentement faire galoper ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de sa victime, qui les accepta sans réfléchir, l'excitation le dominant complètement.

Edward savait ce que ces gestes signifiaient, ce que cette main posée sur son menton, ces doigts qu'il dévorait avec avidité allaient engendrer, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'était trop tard, le mécanisme était enclenché, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il passa un bras sous la nuque d'Envy qui en profita pour s'y appuyer légèrement, la douleur de son bras plâtré étant encore atrocement présente, et le poids de son corps y étant appuyé ne réussissant qu'à l'accroître. Étrangement entrelacé, Envy mit fin aux baisers d'Edward le long de ses doigts et s'appliqua à lentement les faire dévaler son torse nu, pour aller se loger à l'intérieur de lui, faisant adorablement rougir le principal concerné, se cambrant au maximum sous ce nouveau flux de sensations déroutantes. Le visage logé dans le cou de son partenaire, Envy avait lui aussi la respiration haletante, la main d'Edward s'étant agrippé compulsivement à sa chemise dans son dos achevant de le marteler de désir, et ce souffle accéléré, rougit par la honte et la domination, le poussant à accentuer plus encore ses gestes.

- En…foi…ré…

La voix d'Edward était faible, mais tintée d'un voile aussi glacial que désiré, masqué d'une excitation mal dissimulée. Envy sourit et se redressa légèrement, faisant cambrer en avant la cuisse de son partenaire au passage, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le petit blond avait le visage crispé, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir indéfinissable, et le dévisageait, presque avec dégout. Le sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres du brun s'élargit, et il susurra le plus naturellement du monde :

- Et tu n'as pas fini de me détester, le nabot.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se pencha rapidement pour lui voler un baiser brûlant et lui releva brusquement la cuisse par-dessus son épaule, faisant hoqueter de surprise un Edward pétrifié. Alors il allait le faire… Il allait _vraiment_ le faire ?! Mais… Pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas ?! Il devait se dégager ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi, exploser sa virilité aussi facilement, il ne pouvait laisser Envy le détruire de la sorte ! Malgré ses protestations silencieuses, Edward ne réussit qu'à pousser un long râle douloureux lorsqu'Envy entra en lui ; doucement, lentement, précautionneusement. Car après tout, il ne fallait pas le brusquer, ce mini-Elric. Le laissant quelques instants s'habituer à sa présence, Envy tenta de le détendre en faisant jouer sa main le long de son buste, caressant ses cheveux effarouchés d'être ainsi manipulés, appuyant une main ferme et chaude sur le cœur de son homologue, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger, sous cette peau miellée, de tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui infliger. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça. Et il ne regretterait rien. Jamais.

Comme un signal plus ou moins explicite, Edward s'empara de la main d'Envy et y entrelaça ses doigts, pour les serrer plus fort encore lorsque ce dernier eu commencer ses va-et-vient, sa propre excitation ne tenant plus à cette attente, plus lancinante encore que la migraine qui lui brouillait la vue. Tout commença en douceur, Envy ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il souhaitait son plaisir, avant tout, avant lui. Très vite, l'expression douloureuse qui se lisait sur les traits crispés d'Elric se forgèrent pour laissé place à cette moue reconnaissable entre mille, qui enchantait autant que manipulait de désir le dominant. La main que tenait Edward se serra plus encore, à lui en briser les os, tandis qu'Envy avait fermé les yeux sous le torrent de sensations qui l'assaillait. Il avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Le manque de morphine était omniprésent, et la douleur mêlée à l'excitation semblant ne pas faire bon ménage, c'est dans un cri presque implorant qu'il exprima toute cette foule de sentiment, bientôt suivit par Edward, qui n'avait pus se retenir plus longtemps face à l'application experte d'Envy.

Ce dernier, soulagé, satisfait, eu tout juste le temps de laisser un pieux sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en admirant le fabuleux visage d'Edward Elric face à lui, qu'une bourrasque de douleur lui martela les tempes, et que sa vision s'embua totalement, pour que le noir l'envahisse, pour le l'inconscient lui ouvre ses portes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Huhu, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Chapitre 5 en cours, à la prochaine ! :)


	5. Après coup effrayant

Et voilà le chapitre 5 !! Comme d'habitude un très grands merci pour vos review, j'ai été très heureuse que mon lemon vous ai plus, et ça m'a donné envie d'en refaire. Donc sans doute que cette fic aura droit à nouveau à une pitite scène lemon :)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire... Ah si, ce chapitre n'est pas - d'après moi - d'une importance capitale, et je ne le trouve pas non plus très, très intéressant, mais c'est ce qui va "annoncer" les suivants, donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il ne vous plait pas, la suite sera mieux ! (enfin j'espère .)

Allez, bonne lecture !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre V**

**Après coup effrayant**

Edward suivait des yeux cette silhouette souriant d'un air moqueur, narquois, et l'agaçant plus que de raison, tomber, encore et encore, sur le côté, ses yeux se fermant sur l'inconscience, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement de sa tête. Dans un effort colossal pour se sortir de sa torpeur de dépucelé, il se jeta sur Envy, bras en avant, et le rattrapa de justesse alors que ce dernier allait pitoyablement s'écraser au sol.

- Il s'est évanoui, ce con…, constata Edward pour lui-même, à la fois surprit et excédé, l'esprit encore brumeux des instants passés.

Son regard glissa un instant sur leur accoutrement honteux, et c'est en luttant de toute ses forces contre le sommeil qui le gagnait par faute de ce trop plein d'exercice et par ces médoc abrutissants, qu'il hissa Envy sur son lit, y descendant lui-même. Dans des gestes rapides il entreprit de ramasser ses vêtements au sol et de les revêtir, sentant le rouge lui brûler les joues, pour ensuite, dans des gestes encore plus rapides, rajuster correctement ceux de ce Envy inconscient, qui visiblement était bien décidé à le laisser dans la merde jusqu'au bout. Une fois que toutes les preuves de leurs ébats furent dissimulées, le regard d'Edward dévia sur l'électrocardiogramme à sa gauche, qui indiquait _très_ clairement le changement de rythme du cœur d'Envy, quelques minutes plus tôt. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait faire passer ce bouleversement comme des simples piques de douleur, Edward tenta le tout pour le tout et y asséna un puissant coup de poing. L'appareil désormais hors d'usage, éventré par le milieu, le petit blond remit correctement sa chemise d'un geste brusque, tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits et sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif, prenant un air de garçon agacé d'avoir été réveillé (ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile à afficher). Il parcouru rapidement les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital, encore trop comateux pour s'en inventer des films d'horreur (oui, parce qu'il est bien connu que ce genre d'endroit n'est pas fait pour rassurer) et trouva enfin le guichet d'accueil, où somnolait une pauvre infirmière blonde, cheveux ébouriffés et la barrette les nouant semblant sur le point de lâcher prise. Il patienta quelques instants, croyant qu'elle daignerait au moins l'avoir entendu, puis explosa d'un cri de rage haineux en tapant brutalement sur la table, la faisant sursauter si violemment qu'elle en glissa pitoyablement de sa chaise.

- Qu… qu'est ce qui s'passe… ?! bégaya-t-elle en se relevant rapidement, paniquée.

- Lorsqu'on est de garde on est prié de rester éveillé ! précisa Edward d'une voix colérique.

Elle rajusta sa barrette, remit ses cheveux en place, puis son regard sembla chercher quelqu'un de plus grand, pour qu'il se pose enfin sur le visage râleur de l'aîné Elric, devenu rouge de colère par cette attente superflue.

- Mais tu es…

- Oui, Edward Elric, je suis au courant. Y'a cet enfoiré d'Envy qui vient de tomber dans les pommes parce que cet enfoiré de médecin ne lui a pas donné sa morphine, alors il serait peut-être temps de réagir, non ?!

La brusquerie d'Edward sembla un instant désarçonner l'infirmière, puis elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal, fouilla machinalement dans ses papiers et s'enquit d'une voix devenu professionnelle :

- Qui est le médecin traitant d'En…

- Mustang, coupa Edward, à bout de nerf.

Elle encaissa sans se répartir de son air calme et sévère, contrôlant bien mieux que ledit médecin son antipathie vis-à-vis des adolescents insolents, et assura d'une voix ferme en contournant le guichet et se dirigeant vers un nouveau couloir :

- Très bien. Il a de la chance, le Dr Mustang est ici cette nuit.

- Tu parles d'une chance, marmonna Edward, pas assez bas cependant pour que l'infirmière ne l'entende.

Elle l'ignora néanmoins et continua sa route, pour déboucher sur une porte au fin fond d'un couloir faiblement éclairé, et timidement y frapper, l'écriteau « Dr. Roy Mustang » siégeant en lettres finement gravées. Elle attendit quelques instants, sans réponses, puis soupira quelque chose du genre « sans doute en train de dormir », et entra. Edward se retrouva alors dans un bureau tout à fait banal, les murs cependant recouvert d'un papier peint bleuté apaisant ses yeux fatigués de sans cesse faire face à ces murs lisses et blancs. Son regard se posa alors sur le médecin en question, nonchalamment enfoncé dans son fauteuil de bureau imposant, pieds sur la table boisée, ses ronflements indiscrets achevant de le rendre aussi pitoyable que possible. L'infirmière et lui restèrent un instant debout, affligés de ce spectacle, puis la jeune femme se décida à le réveiller, en s'avançant vivement vers lui et lui secouant l'épaule.

- Dr. Mustang ! On vous demande ! siffla-t-elle, agacée. Dr. Mustang !

Le médecin sembla s'éveiller brusquement dans un pic de ronflement écoeurant, et ouvrit des yeux endormis, pour enfin lancer, sourire dragueur et narquois ornant son visage :

- Riza ! Vous avez enfin cédé à…

- Je n'ai cédé à rien du tout ; Edward Elric vous demande, coupa vivement la jeune femme en se relevant, droite comme un piquet.

« _Quel caractère ! _songea Edward. _On dirait un peu Winry… ». _

Mustang dévia son regard vers la crevette dans l'ombre de son bureau, puis son visage changea radicalement d'expression, pour afficher une moue supérieur et hautaine. Sans doute avait-il deviné le pourquoi de la présence d'Edward en ces lieux. Il se secoua un peu, toussota légèrement, et daigna enfin se lever en silence, continuant de se la jouer « je suis le plus fort, le plus beau, j'ai eu raison de ne pas donner de morphine à ce gamin ».

- Il raconte que vous avez refusé d'administrer l'anti-douleur à son compagnon de chambre, expliqua sa subordonnée d'un œil suspicieux.

Mustang sembla réfléchir un instant, entre avouer ou nier. Trouvant judicieux de ne pas se frotter à la mauvaise humeur d'Edward, il se redressa d'un air faussement sûr de lui et affirma, catégorique, exempt de toute considération pour le pauvre Envy malade par sa faute :

- En effet, j'ai effectivement refusé de lui administrer sa dose de morphine.

L'infirmière écarquilla des yeux choqués et s'avança promptement vers lui, s'exclamant d'un ton sidéré :

- Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ?!

- Il… a été insolent.

- C'est un adolescent !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

- Bien sur que si ! Il venait de se faire renversé par une voiture, et juste avant les vacances de noël il se retrouve emplâtré et alité à l'hôpital, n'avez-vous donc aucune pitié, Docteur ?! s'offusqua la dénommé Riza, rouge de colère.

- Non. Pas pour ces gamins capricieux. Il avait qu'à être un peu mieux élevé.

- Ahrem, souffla Edward, un peu intimidé devant l'allure de l'infirmière, qui décidément lui rappelait beaucoup trop le caractère puissant de son amie d'enfance.

- Il n'a plus de parents ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'il ait conscience de la portée de ses paroles ?!

- S'il n'est pas capable de se tenir à carreaux face à celui qui a fait tout son possible pour lui sauver la vie, alors il mérite amplement cette nuit douloureuse.

- Dr. Mustang… c'est inhumain ! s'étrangla Riza, choquée.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- AHREM ! coupa plus fortement Edward, pas assez patient pour attendre jusqu'à la troisième tentative.

Ils dévièrent leur regard vers lui, semblant réaliser soudainement qu'il était encore bien présent.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Envy s'est _évanoui _là, et je ne tiens pas à me faire tabasser demain à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, alors allez le soigner !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, assura fortement Riza. Et il est hors de question de laisser cet enfant agoniser dans la souffrance !

Mustang hésita, mais un torrent de frisson lui parcouru l'échine en croisant les quatre yeux menaçants qui le fixaient, le défiant d'oser refuser. Il poussa un long soupire et fit signe aux deux contestataires de le suivre. Sortant de son bureau, Edward fut à nouveau traîné dans les tréfonds de l'hôpital, qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de visiter. A vrai dire, il avait envie de deux choses : d'une bonne douche revigorante, et d'aller se coucher, pour dormir aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait. Corps qui se sentait étrangement sale, souillé, douloureux. En particulier le bas de son dos, et quelques parties de sa chair, qu'il n'osait pas regarder, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang ?! Quel con… vraiment, quel con…

Ils se trouvèrent alors dans une espèce de chambre froide, où siégeait en cercle des imposantes bibliothèques de métal, semblant organisées par différent espèce de médocs aussi incompréhensibles que superflus. S'impatientant, le petit blond soupira en observant Mustang calmement chercher le produit de sa demande, et enfin il daigna revenir sur leurs pas, pour se diriger avec calme jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils retrouvèrent tous les trois un Envy silencieux, inconscient, le visage calme et tranquille, assommé par ce flot de sensations intempestives. Se sentant un peu coupable, Edward s'éloigna en regardant le médecin lui administrer sa dose de morphine. Envy semblait serein, ainsi. Jamais son rival ne l'avait vu de cette manière. Aussi calme, aussi doux… aussi désespérément beau et attirant.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut, Mustang eut achevé sa pieuse mission, et il s'exclama ensuite en se ruant sur l'électrocardiogramme éventré :

- Que… qui a fait ça ?!

Edward se crispa un instant, puis lança le premier mensonge qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- C'est Envy. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ces bip-bip.

Mustang sembla sur le point de déverser un flots d'injures à l'adresse d'Edward (qui, rappelons-le, était _soi-disant_ innocent), que Riza le coupa en récriant, le regard peu amène :

- Vous voyez, Docteur, ce que ça fait de refuser d'administrer la morphine au adolescent ! Ils ne pensent qu'à tout détruire, sous la douleur !

Mustang étouffa ses répliques dans un soupire enragé, puis encaissa le coup en haussant vivement les épaules, pour enfin déguerpir de la pièce, beuglant qu'il était important de changer l'appareil dès le lendemain. Riza, désespéré de l'attitude de son supérieur, se tourna un instant vers un Edward encore stupidement planté au centre de la pièce, et s'enquit faiblement :

- Tu souhaites quelques médicaments, pour dormir ?

- Euh… non, ça ira, s'empressa de répondre Edward, peu désireux de se retrouver dans le même état comateux qu'il y avait quelques instants.

Elle opina d'un signe de tête, lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparut à son tour, le laissant seul dans la pièce encore seulement éclairer des rayons de Lune brûlant au travers des rideaux plastifiés. Il se secoua enfin, détourna le regard de ce visage angélique et désespérément attirant qu'affichait Envy, pour s'enfermer rapidement dans la salle de bain et se jeter sous la douche, après s'être rapidement dévêtu.

Les gouttelettes d'eau roulant rapidement sur sa peau le détendirent quelque peu, et il poussa un profond soupire, comme pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotion engendré en une unique journée d'hôpital. Ce type était dingue, et il le contaminait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser faire, jamais. C'était stupide, immature, et les conséquences allaient être sans égales ; il en frissonnait d'avance… Mais… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui avoir infliger ça ?! Pourquoi vouloir le détruire à ce point ?! Le détestait-il jusqu'à vouloir lui enlever le peu de dignité qui lui restait… ?

- ENFOIRE !!

Ses hurlements raisonnèrent autour de lui, injures tentant à exprimer toute la douleur qui lui serrait le ventre et le cœur.

Edward resta sous la douche une bonne heure. Se détendant, se récurant de cette souillure qu'avait provoqué ses ébats avec Envy, tentant à même se laver jusqu'à oublier le moindre ce ces souvenirs douloureux. En vain, bien entendu. Il fini par sortir de la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant, cheveux détachés et trempés tombant sur son torse nu, son corps seulement recouverts de son bas de pyjama, son regard aux allures presque atones, plongé dans le désespoir et la fatigue de ce surplus d'évènement.

- Waw, je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

Le murmure d'Envy le fit presque sursauter, et il releva brusquement la tête, constatant son regard d'améthyste semblant le dévorer des yeux, glissant sur son torse trempé de gouttelettes glacées, sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Incapable de dire mot, le trouble l'envahissant face aux flots ce souvenir qui l'assaillait, Envy continua :

- Je constate que tu as fais ta B.A. de la journée, le nabot. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part ; content ?

Il continuait de sourire avec sarcasme, d'un air presque cynique, et Edward réussit enfin à se sortir de son idiote de torpeur, pour répliquer sèchement :

- Pas vraiment, non. Au moins, inconscient, tu me fichais la paix.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. Comment aurions-nous pus nous divertir, dans ce cas ?

Elric, qui s'était d'ors et déjà avancé vers son lit, se figea brusquement, et questionna d'une voix grave et passablement inquiète :

- Comment ça ?

Envy ricana, et lança d'un ton détaché :

- Faut-il en plus que je te rappel ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, la fourmi, ou es-tu capable d'enfin faire fonctionner tes pauvres neurones ?

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria Edward, sa voix mal contrôlé par l'irritation et l'angoisse. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là !

- Eh bien, si tu crois que je compte m'arrêter à ce petit encas, tu te trompes. J'aime bien m'amuser avec toi, vois-tu.

La fureur qui s'empara des sens de l'aîné Elric monta en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, et il se rua sur Envy, poing en avant, pour violement l'abattre sans ses côtes, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

- Et là, tu n'as toujours pas mal ?! hurla-t-il, furieux.

Envy sourit, et susurra, le dévorant du regard :

- Je préfèrerais un autre genre de douleur, si tu veux mon…

- LA FERME !!

Le poing s'était cette fois abattu sur son visage, et un fin filet de sang roula sur son menton, tandis qu'il ne se départait pas de son sourire narquois. Edward, incapable de se contrôler, se laissait guider par ses nerfs, et par son envie dévorante de frapper cet enfoiré, encore plus, toujours plus :

- Jamais cela ne se reproduira, tu m'entends, espèce d'enflure ?! JAMAIS !!

Il continuait de le tabasser mais Envy ne bougeait pas, son expression radicalement fixée dans l'ironie, tel une statue de porcelaine encaissant chaque tornade de violence. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, la statue se mouva brusquement, se redressant d'un geste presque mécanique, encerclant d'une unique et puissante poigne le cou de l'agresseur, regard dur comme de l'acier, sourire horriblement sadique accroché au visage.

- J'en ai rien à battre de tes coups, minus. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, _toujours,_ et je t'aurais toi, quoi que tu en dises.

Il lui vola un baiser avec rapidité et le repoussa d'une force incroyable contre son lit à sa gauche, pour s'infiltrer sous ses couvertures en soupirant d'aise, ravis de son effet. Edward resta un instant pantois devant ce revirement de situation, abasourdit par ce garçon aussi incompréhensible que charismatique, puis l'imita dans des grognements de mauvaise humeur. Il le détestait. Il le haïssait. QUEL ENFOIRE !!

xxxxxxxxxx

Finish pour ce chapitre ! Alors... qu'en avez vous pensé, honnètement ? /


	6. Happy Chistmas

Wouh ! Enfin fini le chapitre 6 ! J'admets avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout la fin :o. Enfin vous comprendrez pourquoi, je pense. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous serez comme ça, mais je suis méga frustrée qu'Envy n'apparraisse pas plus. Oui, parce que en fait c'est un chapitre - un peu plus long que les précédents, d'ailleurs - entièrement consacré à norte minimoy préféré.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas !

(PS : comme d'habitude je remercie les reviewer, ça meee faiiiis suuuuupeeeer plaisiiiiiiiiir !!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VI**

**Happy Christmas**

Edward et Envy passèrent deux jours entiers à cohabiter dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Ils ne parlaient que peu, et bien souvent de façon agressive et glacée – surtout de la part de l'aîné Elric, au grand damne de leur entourage. Ils avaient chaque jour eu des visites, et Envy, assommé par ses doses quotidiennes de morphine, n'avait pu retenter quoi que ce soit envers le petit blond effarouché. Ce dernier, plutôt ravis de cette nouvelle, se détendait peu à peu, et c'est ce jour du vingt quatre décembre que le Dr. Mustang débarqua dans leur chambre, sourire continuellement crispé aux lèvres, accompagné de Winry, Alphonse et Lust. Les deux premiers se ruèrent sur Edward, tandis que la brune sulfureuse avançait tranquillement au chevet de son imbécile d'ami.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Edward, constatant l'évidente nouvelle que venait apporter son médecin.

- Vous pouvez sortir.

- Hein ? s'étouffèrent les deux concernés, en chœur.

- Il est évidement plus risqué pour Envy de se déplacer, mais Miss Lust a insisté pour vous ramenez chez elle pour les fêtes, et je vous ait prescrit une dose de calmant _absolument_ nécessaire, si vous souhaitez ne pas revenir ici illico. Nous prendrons certain rendez-vous pour nous assurez de votre guérison, et pour, si possible, atténuer la plaie de votre plâtre. Quant à vous, Elric, rajouta-t-il en déviant vers l'interpellé, vous êtes beaucoup plus à même de sortir d'ici, il n'est donc pas nécessaire que l'on vous garde plus longtemps. Votre prochain rendez-vous sera fixé dans le courant du début janvier, donc pas d'empressement – d'ici là, en cas de douleur, contentez vous d'un Doliprane, cela suffira amplement.

Edward sentit le regard réfrigérant de Lust lui glacer le cou, sans doute accusateur d'être ainsi démunis de tout devoir médicaux, au contraire d'Envy. Ce dernier resta néanmoins silencieux, exempt de toute réaction envers ce médecin abominablement agaçant.

Winry sautilla de bonheur et s'exclama :

- Tu vas pouvoir passer les fêtes avec nous ! Hohenheim nous attend déjà chez lui avec mamie Pinako !

Edward ne répondit pas, partagé entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Après tout, cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'il se coltinait Envy, et sa présence était presque devenu familière, et puis… Hein ? Hohenheim ? Pourquoi ?! Il leva les yeux, prenant peu à peu conscience de son extrême lenteur à réagir, et s'apprêta à incendier Winry de question quant au fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer les fêtes avec son père, qu'il fut poussé de côté par un Alphonse impatient, qui s'exclamait :

- Arrête de rêver, Ed ! Le train n'attendra pas ! Il part dans une demi heure, bouge !

Winry, en grande hyperactive qu'elle était, lui balança ses vêtements à la figure, tentant presque à les lui enfiler de force, ne cessant de piailler des éclats de joie impatients ; et c'est d'un pas précipité, cheveux défaits, yeux endormis et une certaine difficulté à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'Edward fut tiré de la chambre d'hôpital, avec comme ultime vue ces deux billes d'améthyste qui le fixait sans retenue, l'inondant d'un message explicite quant à ce qu'il adviendrait de son cas à leur prochaine rencontre.

xxx

- Winry, Al ! Pas si vite !

Edward courait, ou du moins essayait, sa hanche encore douloureuse le ralentissant considérablement. Ils tentaient tous les trois d'attraper leur train, qui vraisemblablement partait dans moins d'une minute. Winry – toujours aussi violente – dégagea un homme qui souhaitait, lui aussi, profiter de sa dose d'adrénaline en montant dans le train aux derniers instants, puis fut suivit d'Alphonse qui s'excusa platement à la place de son amie, et enfin d'Edward, qui crut littéralement s'écrouler de fatigue une fois que l'atmosphère étouffante du train l'eu englobé, et qu'il démarrait, après un sifflement significatif du chef de gare. S'appuyant contre le mur, transpirant à flot, Edward observa Winry riant aux éclats et Alphonse faisant quelques ultimes geste d'excuse au passager resté sur le quais, bien qu'arrivé avant les trois importuns.

- On y est arrivé ! Je n'y croyais plus ! soupira finalement le cadet Elric en passant une main sur son front.

- Nous serions arrivé à temps si Ed n'avait pas traîné en chemin, râla tout de même Winry, d'humeur malicieuse et taquine.

Edward allait exploser d'indignation qu'Alphonse le coupa rapidement en proposant de chercher quelques places assisses. Ils acceptèrent finalement, et parcoururent les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Faute de quoi, ils durent s'installer là où deux adolescents mâles trônaient, sans doute d'à peu près le même âge qu'Edward et Winry, mais possédant, comme toujours, deux bonnes tête de plus que l'aîné Elric. Ce dernier, déjà bien irrité de sa course effrénée, remarqua sans mal les regards pervers qu'ils lançaient à Winry, et c'est en grognant de mauvaise humeur qu'il s'assit à ses côtés, prenant bien soin qu'elle soit le plus possible éloigné d'eux.

Le trajet fut silencieux, du moins jusqu'au dernier quart d'heure. L'un des deux types, le plus intéressé par la grande blonde visiblement, se décala brusquement de sorte qu'Alphonse, assit non loin de lui, se retrouve comprimer contre le mur et que Winry se retrouve face à lui.

- Salut, je suis Kyle, lança-t-il, charmeur.

La blonde releva les yeux vers lui (quittant à contrecœur son magasine de mécanique) et le jaugea un instant avant de lancer innocemment :

- Salut !

Edward resta silencieux, écoutant la conversation et gardant le regard obstinément rivé sur son bouquin, dont il ne comprenait absolument plus le sens.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Quel plouc, franchement. Technique de drague : zéro.

- Winry Rockbell.

Pourquoi lui répondait-elle, au fait ? Il était moche et visiblement stupide, aucune raison de lui parler.

- Tu voyages avec tes petits frères ?

- En fait euh…

Trop tard. Edward avait tiqué, et le terme « petit frère » ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de petit frère, le demeuré ?! gueula-t-il alors en se levant, regard haineux et méprisant.

Kyle se leva à son tour, rejeta ses mèches chocolat d'un mouvement de tête et toisa Edward, ses nombreuses têtes de plus semblant lui être appréciable. Il n'était pas impressionné par ce microbe. Pourquoi l'être, après tout ? En plus, il était plâtré, ce con. Rien a craindre.

- Comme ça tu n'es pas son petit frère. Alors tu es quoi ? Son neveu ? railla-t-il, ne connaissant pas encore les dangers de cette provocation.

- Absolument pas, tronche de cake !

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant, tu es pourtant si pet…

- OSES LE DIRE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE FOIS ET JE TE REFAIS LA FACE TELLEMENT BIEN QUE TU NE POURRAS MÊME PLUS TE RECONNAITRE TOI-MEME !!

Les hurlements du blond frustré se répercutèrent en écho contre les murs, et Winry s'inquiéta du fait qu'il serait inévitablement entendu, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Ed, tu ne…

- Quoi ? coupa Kyle, ne prêtant désormais plus attention à sa proie, s'amusant beaucoup plus en énervant ce minus. Tu parles du mot « petit » ? Je trouve qu'il te qualifie plutôt bien, moi, le nabot.

Cette fois, ce fut la goûte de trop. Edward ne pouvait pas nier s'être emporter extrêmement vite, mais quelque chose le gênait dans ces insultes, quelques choses de personnel, autre que sa dignité écrabouillée. Il asséna un puissant coup de poing dans les côtes de ce crétin qui s'écroula face à lui, pour brutalement être projeté en arrière lorsque le genoux d'Edward eu atteint son nez. Son ami, encore silencieux jusque là, tenta de se ruer sur le petit blond pour le calmer mais ce dernier eu vite fait de s'en charger, le crochet du droit qu'il se reçut à toute vitesse l'assommant immédiatement. Winry était monté sur les sièges et tentait de redonner raison à Edward – qui ne l'écoutait plus – tandis qu'Alphonse essayait de réanimer l'adolescent inconscient dans des gestes paniqués.

L'aîné Elric s'accroupit près de sa victime, affichant un sourire sadique qu'il savait de qui tenir, tandis que Kyle balbutiait, le nez en sang, l'air affolé :

- Mais… où as-tu appris… à te battre comme ça… ?!

Edward agrippa son col, approcha son visage du sien, et expliqua à voix si basse que seul lui pouvait l'entendre :

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Et saches que, justement, il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de me traiter comme tu as osé le faire sans s'en prendre plein la gueule. Tu t'en souviendras, je pense.

Là-dessus, il s'apprêta à lui asséner le coup final, brandissant son point décisif dans l'air, qu'un cri déchirant suivit d'une bourrasque vers l'arrière et des sifflements bruyants du train s'arrêtant retentirent. Tout cela à la fois, Edward mit un moment à se rendre compte que Winry s'était écoulée sur lui (allez savoir si c'était volontaire ou non), et le dévisageait avec effarement. Un instant s'écoula tandis que le blondinet reprenait pied, et elle s'exclama furieusement, lui décollant deux baffes au passage :

- Espèce de crétin ! T'as vus ce que t'as fait ?! T'es fier de toi ?!

Elle était désormais à califourchon autour de sa taille, et le rouge soutenu qui était apparut sur les joues d'Edward n'était pas seulement dû aux gifles. Continuant sur son élan d'injures, tous deux ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte que le train s'était définitivement arrêté et que les deux adolescents avait quitté rapidement le compartiment – le second ayant réussit à être réanimé par le preux Alphonse. Ce dernier, justement, coupa la blonde au bout d'un moment, en signalant d'une voix faible et passablement inquiète :

- Euh… ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais nous sommes arrivés.

Winry releva les yeux et sembla reprendre conscience de la réalité, pour enfin se rendre compte de sa position face à Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, à la fois intimidé et amusé de l'innocence furieuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle se releva en ronchonnant, contenant mal sa gêne, et s'enfuit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Alphonse jeta un regard désespéré vers son frère éternellement turbulent, tandis que ce dernier tentait à ignorer le souvenir qui le tiraillait lorsqu'il avait ressentit cette profonde aversion pour ce garçon qui tentait, inconsciemment, d'imiter Envy.

Ils retrouvèrent tous les trois un Hohenheim grand, blond, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, et une mamie Pinako, minuscule et aussi vive que l'éclair. Edward râlait. Il faisait partit de ces élèves qui faisaient tout à l'envers ; du genre, son père habitait à Central, et pourtant il se réfugiait toute la semaine (y comprit les week-ends) dans une petite ville pommée telle que Resembool, préférant l'internat piteux et malodorant du lycée plutôt que de vivre chez Winry, avec Pinako. C'était leur idée, aux trois Elric, et les deux Rockbell n'avaient rien eu à dire sur leur décision, malgré qu'elles assuraient qu'ils ne les dérangeraient pas.

Mais, pourquoi Edward et Alphonse ne vivaient pas chez leur père, dans ce cas ? C'est très simple : Hohenheim était un grand scientifique participant aux progrès de la recherche, et n'était pratiquement jamais chez lui. Par conséquent, n'aurait en aucun cas pu s'occuper de ses deux fils. L'un en était désolé, et l'autre ravi (on se demande qui…).

Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward se retrouvait donc là, dans cette voiture, coincé entre Winry et Alphonse sur les sièges arrière, se désolant de devoir malgré tout passer les fêtes avec son crétin de vieux.

- Ed, arrête un peu de bouder, chuchota Winry pour qu'Hohenheim ne l'entende.

- Je boude si je veux !

- Tu verras, ça se passera bien.

Edward ne répondit pas, et alla même jusqu'à ignorer le regard éloquent que sa meilleure amie et son frère se lançaient. Il arrivèrent en début de soirée, vers vingt heures, et Edward (râlant toujours) se réfugia aussitôt dans sa chambre, pour ne plus avoir à supporter les paroles (aussi douces et gentilles soient-elles) de son père. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était comme ça. Depuis la mort de sa mère il le reniait, et même si Alphonse continuait à jouer le beau et gentil fils en toutes circonstances, lui, ne pouvait pas.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et se mit sur le dos, observant la chambre au top de la modernité qui s'étalait devant lui. Au temps de sa mère, ils vivaient encore à Resembool, mais – pour une fois – Edward et son père avait eu le même réflexe ; celui de littéralement fuir les souvenirs envahissant de sa mère en déménageant et vendant la maison à un inconnu. Peu de temps après, Edward était entré au lycée, et n'avait jamais pus réellement vivre dans cette demeure au cœur de la ville.

Le lycée… malgré toute les choses tordues qu'il lui était arrivé, il devait avouer qu'il lui manquait, en ces temps là, ces temps de « vacances ». Mais que ou qui lui manquait, exactement ? Il n'aurait pus le dire, mais ne pouvait ignorer l'image brusque et nette de son rival apparaitre dans son esprit à cette pensée. Envy ? Lui manquer ? Ah, ah, la blague ! Comment un être aussi… aussi… _hrum_, pourrait lui manquer ?! Il devenait dingue, et cette pause allait lui faire le plus grand bien, finalement. Il ne s'en serait pas crut capable un jour, mais sa motivation redoubla suite à ces pensées, et il changea d'avis, sortit de sa léthargie boudeuse et revint sur ses pas, partant rejoindre sa seule famille au rez-de-chaussée.

- Hohenheim, ça t'aurait donc tué de préparer le sapin ?! C'est la veille de noël et tu nous imposes encore ce calvaire ! râlait Pinako lorsque l'aîné Elric apparut dans le salon.

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… et je ne comprenais pas comment ça s'emboîtait…

- Tu passe ton temps à essayer découvrir des formules chimiques pour trouver des vaccins en tout genre et tu ne comprends pas qu'il faut simplement poser le sapin dans un socle ?! s'étrangla la vieille femme, visiblement excédée.

Hohenheim allait répondre, toujours de cette voix calme et évasive, que Winry et Alphonse apparurent soudainement devant les yeux d'Edward.

- Tu es revenu ! Génial ! s'exclama le cadet.

- Tu comptes enfin profiter de noël, cette année ? rajouta Winry en souriant.

- On va dire ça, répondit vaguement le petit blond, peu entrain à ce que tout le monde lui rappelle ses quotidienne sautes d'humeur lors des périodes de noël.

- Bien, alors vient nous aider pour le sapin !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward, en grand mécanicien qu'il était, se retrouva enroulé dans des tonnes de guirlandes multicolores, si bien qu'Alphonse alla même jusqu'à proposer qu'il joue le rôle du sapin, cette année – proposition qui fut rejetée par Pinako avec le plus grand sérieux, affirmant qu'il était beaucoup trop petit et que, placé sur une chaise, il arriverait à tomber. Après, donc, quelques hurlements furieux du blondinet vexé, ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur (Edward à l'opposé d'Hohenheim tout de même) et vint l'heure de la remise des cadeaux, patientant depuis le début de la soirée sous le sapin fraîchement monté, au grand damne des trois adolescents impatients, qui avaient déjà depuis longtemps remarqué quel paquet était pour qui. S'installant paisiblement dans le salon, Pinako donna sonna le départ lorsque l'horloge elle-même indiquait minuit, et le trio se rua sur les paquets, se poussant presque pour savoir à qui aurait le premier.

Aux anges, Edward déchira le premier, le plus imposant, emballé dans un papier rouge vif, pour s'émerveiller devant la collection complète de son auteur favori, Damian Cleves, dont il avait lu un bon nombre de roman, sans jamais pouvoir se les acheter, ou bien même trouver le moyen de se procurer les plus rares. Il releva les yeux, brillant de bonheur, et Winry lui adressa un petit sourire complice qui le fit rougir. Aussitôt il l'étreignit avec force en la remerciant de toutes les façons possibles tandis qu'elle s'écriait que Pinako était aussi de la partie ; puis il continua les découvertes avec bonne humeur (si, si, c'est possible). Il attrapa un nouveau cadeau, plus petit cependant – ne se résumant qu'à une simple enveloppe, en fait – et il fit mine d'ignorer les coups d'œil impatients et joyeux de son frère, qui était sans doute l'auteur de ce présent. Il l'ouvrit, et eu un sursaut de stupeur en découvrant deux places pour l'avant première d'un film qu'il attendait depuis bientôt deux ans. Abasourdit, il fini par se ruer sur son petit frère en lui ébouriffant vivement les cheveux, provoquant quelques chahut parmi les trois adolescents surexcités. Après avoir lui-même été remercié par Winry (il lui avait offert une superbe boite à outil qui l'avait littéralement ruinée) et par Alphonse (à qui il avait offert un baladeur CD) il s'attaqua à son cadeau restant, celui de son père. C'était un livre, recouvert d'une couverture de cuir brune.

- C'est un recueil de contes, il en réuni quelques très célèbres et d'autres provenant de Resembool, informa Hohenheim alors qu'Edward feuilletait avec précaution l'ouvrage. Je… je sais que ta mère t'en racontait souvent, et que tu les adorait. Alors j'ai voulu t'offrir l'original.

Bouleversé et assaillit par les nombreux souvenirs de Trisha Elric, Edward mit un moment avant de se lever et de lentement enlacer son père, sous les regards attendrit de l'assemblée et surprit d'Hohenheim, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son fils aille jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

Une fois ce moment d'émotion écoulé, tout le monde était partit pour se coucher, que Pinako héla Edward, commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Ed, je viens de trouver ça sur le perron, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une petite boite emballée dans un papier vert. Je ne sais pas de qui il est, mais c'est pour toi.

Le concerné redescendit, et Winry fut la seule à l'attendre, Alphonse trop épuisé pour retarder l'échéance de son gros dodo. Il examina un instant la boite, et sa meilleure amie proposa, constatant l'embarra de sa grand-mère :

- Euh… Ed, il est tard, tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre pour l'ouvrir, mamie Pinako pourra tout éteindre.

- Hein ? Euh, oui, d'accord, souffla l'Elric, encore trop intrigué par cette boite pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, qui avait été très vite attitrée pour Winry. Il s'assit sur le lit, son amie intriguée elle aussi, et il ouvrit la boite, pour en ressortir un petit écrin de velours, d'un vert sombre lui aussi, qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et son regard se posa sur un élégant anneau d'argent, lisse et brillant, semblant avoir été moulé pour son doigt.

- Wouah ! Il est superbe ! commenta Winry, émerveillée. Qui a bien put t'offrir ça ?

Edward ne répondit pas, trop occupé à ausculter ce cadeau étrange. Il fit tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts, et son regard se posa sur une légère gravure à l'intérieur du bijou ; une lettre, unique, simple et précise : un E. Il frissonna et ne mit pas longtemps à faire la relation entre cet écrin vert et cette lettre significative : Envy. Quoi que cela aurait aussi bien put signifier Edward. Il n'était pas sur de lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se conforter dans cette idée. Envy lui avait offert un cadeau ? Etrange… Que lui voulait-il ? Encore jouer avec lui ? Quel enfoiré. Même en vacance, il arrivait à lui pourrir la vie.

- Ed ? Ça va ? Tu as deviné qui t'as envoyé ça ? s'enquit alors Winry, perplexe devant le silence choqué de son ami.

- Je, euh… non, j'en ai aucune idée, mentit-il alors, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce que son amie s'interroge sur ses relations avec son pire ennemi.

Puis, ne sachant vraiment pourquoi, il passa l'anneau à son annulaire droit, plus poussé par une force inconnue que par un réel désir de porter un bijou offert par cette ordure. Sa meilleure amie ne lui posa pas trop de questions, et s'attaqua à étaler le contenu de sa nouvelle boite à outils sur le lit, surexcitée. Edward détourna les yeux de l'anneau et la regarda faire, sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres, heureux que son cadeau l'enchante à ce point. Au bout d'un moment qu'Edward n'aurait su qualifier de long ou non, elle releva des yeux brillants d'une reconnaissance infinie vers lui, et lança, les joues rougissantes :

- Je… merci, Edward. C'est merveilleux.

- Tant que tu ne t'en sers pas pour m'exploser la boite crânienne, je vais dire que je suis content que ça te plaise.

Elle rit, Edward aussi, puis se rapprocha de lui, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de le crisper d'angoisse. Aïe… Il savait que cet instant allait arriver. Un jour ou l'autre, c'était écrit. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était troublé par le souvenir et les attentions d'Envy, il avait peur. Beaucoup trop peur. Elle prit ses mains, il répondit machinalement. Elle se pencha vers son visage, et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celle du petit blond avec tendresse, auquel il ne put que répondre.

Il avait toujours aimé Winry. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dit. Elle était la seule femme de sa vie, hormis sa défunte mère, et elle avait toujours été si présente pour lui, qu'il n'avait put penser autrement. Mais maintenant… que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il considérer le fait qu'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Avec un garçon qui se trouvait être son pire ennemi, de surplus. Devait-il s'en soucier ? Ou bien devait-il bannir Envy de sa vie une fois pour toute, et profiter de cet instant qu'il avait si longtemps désiré ?

Les mains de Winry qui s'égaraient à lui dégrafer sa chemise lui indiquèrent clairement quelle solution choisir, et c'est dans un soupire résigné qu'il s'abandonna à ses bras fins, la faisant rouler de côté, dégageant d'un geste les outils éparpillés, et continuant de l'embrasser aussi passionnément que possible.

La situation s'enchaîna bien vite, et Edward se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était absent, et ce n'était pas Winry, son amie d'enfance, qui était face à lui. Non, lui, il avait les paupières clauses, et c'était un tout autre visage qui flottait dans son esprit. Des cheveux de jais, un sourire gourmand, un souffle chaud et une peau douce et courbée par des muscles, deux yeux d'améthystes qui lui donnaient le tournis, une respiration haletante et des sarcasmes lancés avec agressivité. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il sentait sous lui, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie qu'il souhaitait observer, et ce ne fut pas son prénom qu'il cria, à corps perdu, tentant d'appeler quelqu'un qui ne pourrait le rejoindre…

- ENVY !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Héhé, fini ! Bon, alors je précise que la dernière scène à été écrite rapidement et sans grands détails. Parce que... j'aime beaucoup Winry, c'est pas le problème, mais... wouah, trop dure à écrire ce genre de scène ! Et puis, de toute manière, les lecteurs ne veulent pas du EdWin, mais du EdEnvy, alors ! (comme moi, d'ailleurs :)) En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus, et si, par ailleurs, vous avez une idée sur le titre du film dont Edward a la place, je suis toute ouie, parce que je suis en méga panne sèche là ! XD

Allez, à plus taaaaard !


	7. Sale caractère

Yop !! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Cette fois, il est réservé à notre Vyvy préféré, comme ça pas de jaloux ! :) Donc euh... comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos review, c'est génial. :) :)

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VII**

**Sale caractère**

Noël avait été d'un ennui mortel, du côté d'Envy. N'ayant plus de famille – ses parents étant morts d'un accident de voiture deux ans plus tôt; c'était Lust qui l'hébergeait pendant les vacances scolaires – il devait se coltiner celle de sa meilleure amie, qui, il fallait l'admettre, n'était pas de tout repos. Il en connaissait une bonne partie, mais n'étant pas bien imposante elle non plus, les fêtes s'étaient résumées à lui (toujours citer en premier celui qu'on estime le plus), Lust, Wrath – le petit frère tête à claque de la brune – Mr. Bradley – leur père – et une vieille grand-mère mégère dont Envy n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du prénom, le surnom «Vieux Croûton» bien trop ancré dans son vocabulaire pour réussir à s'adapter à un autre.

Passé la remise de cadeau à laquelle Envy n'avait pas participé (non, Envy n'offrait pas, il recevait), il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'à la reprise des cours, pour ne pas avoir à supporter la famille de Lust, bien trop encombrante et agaçante pour qu'il puisse qualifier ses vacances de «reposantes». Or, pour lui, des vacances _devaient _être reposantes.

Il était donc, en ce jour du trente et un décembre, paisiblement allongé sur son lit, paupières clause, savourant cette solitude tant désiré, qu'on ouvrit la porte à la volée, si brutalement qu'elle cogna contre le mur et envoya valser quelques bibelots allant jusqu'à s'éclater contre le sol.

- Wrath, on ne t'a jamais apprit à frapper? lâcha Envy sans même ouvrir les yeux, reconnaissant entre mille les entrées singulières de ce crétin de gamin.

- Envy! Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, tout seul?!

- Parce que vous me taper sur le système.

- C'est faux, tu nous adores! clama bruyamment Wrath en accourant vers lui.

- C'est ça. Je vous adore autant que les pustules qui commencent à apparaître sur ton nez.

Le gamin se stoppa, visiblement vexé.

- Tu es méchant! s'exclama-t-il, tremblant de rage et de frustration, se massant le bout de son appendice machinalement.

- Merci du compliment. Mais tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

Il hésita, mais aussi têtu que ça sœur, il préféra refermer brutalement la porte de la chambre et sauter entre les jambes d'Envy, le faisant brusquement se redresser, de peur de se recevoir malencontreusement un coup de pied mal placé – on est jamais trop prudent; et puis il en avait encore besoin, de son engin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?! Je t'ai dit de dégager!

- Pas envie.

- Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force, Wrath, menaça le grand brun, excédé.

- Tu ne le feras pas, tu as trop peur que Lust te crie dessus.

Et un point pour le gosse. En effet, Envy n'appréciait pas tellement les hurlements de Lust, surtout quand ils lui étaient destinés. Elle pouvait être effrayante, quand elle voulait. Devant son silence, Wrath ricana:

- Alors, maintenant que tu es d'accord pour parler avec moi, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu portes cette bague?

La mâchoire d'Envy se crispa, et machinalement il porta la main à l'anneau d'argent qui entourait son annulaire droit. Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement penser à Edward en cet instant, surtout devant cet abruti de gamin, il râla froidement:

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix! Tu dois m'en parler!

Souriant sadiquement et bien enclin à clouer le bec de ce préado présomptueux, il l'empoigna brutalement par le col et siffla d'une voix réfrigérante:

- Je ne peux pas te frapper, certes, mais rien ne m'oblige à te taper la discute, et Lust n'aura rien à redire là-dessus. Alors maintenant qu'on est d'accord, tu dégages.

Wrath le repoussa rapidement, en proie à une légère angoisse (Envy lui avait toujours fait peur dans ces moments là) et croisa les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant contre le rebord du lit, ses cheveux d'onyx retombant nonchalamment sur son buste et agaçant plus encore son aîné, qui ne supportait pas de les voir aussi emmêlés.

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Mais je reste là, fini par lâcher Wrath, buté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé! Dégage de là!

Il ne bougea pas, se bornant à fixer un Envy furieux d'un air narquois. Ce dernier, désormais énervé pour la journée, hésita entre se lever pour gueuler dans toute la maison que Wrath n'était qu'un pauvre gamin mal élevé incapable relever la lunette des chiottes lorsqu'il pissait (c'était véridique, et Envy n'avait aucun scrupule à être mesquin) ou bien resté dans sa chambre, en silence, se roulant dans les couvertures, et pariant sur le fait qu'au bout d'un moment le gosse finirait par déguerpir. Constatant son air médiateur, le gosse en question fut quelque peu paniqué – il savait de quoi était capable Envy pour arrivé jusqu'à ses fins – mais fut profondément rassuré en l'observant se lover dans son lit en grognant des injures lui étant destinées, apparemment trop peu motivé ce jour-ci pour l'humilier comme il savait si bien le faire.

Un moment passa ainsi, Envy ayant délibérément ignoré Wrath et tout ce qui l'entourait, se vidant l'esprit au possible pour tenter de piquer un petit somme, et le gamin observant toujours le jeune homme, s'interrogeant à nouveau sur cette bague mystérieuse. Il l'avait vu, emballer le cadeau, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Pourquoi étrange? Oh, certes, il était toujours aussi démuni d'une réelle joie et ponctué d'un sadisme terrifiant, mais cette fois, quelque chose avait changé. Son regard, peut-être. Plus tendre, plus sincère, et plus impatient aussi. C'était également la toute première fois qu'Envy prenait la peine d'offrir quelque chose à noël, et de l'emballer avec soin, de surplus. Passant outre le fait qu'il avait ensuite râlé toute l'après-midi sur ces facteurs qui ne pigeaient jamais rien aux adresses, pourtant précises, qu'on leur fournissait, il fallait avouer qu'Envy avait changé. Il ne le montrait pas, ou du moins tentait de le dissimuler, mais pour Wrath qui le voyait si peu souvent,le changement était flagrant. Après tout, même Lust, au téléphone, semblait soucieuse à son sujet – cela aurait eu un rapport avec un certain Elric, un petit blond écervelé qu'Envy ne pouvait pas supporter. Etrange. D'habitude, Envy ignorait toujours tout le monde, et ce n'était sûrement pas les gens qu'il n'aimait pas qui allaient le troubler.

- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de me fixer comme ça? Je sais que tu m'envies mais quand même, tu fais chier, là.

Wrath piqua un phare, surprit de constater que son aîné n'était absolument pas endormi et qu'il semblait avoir remarqué le regard instant qu'il lui portait depuis un moment. Fière de lui et de son imprévisibilité légendaire, Envy enchaîna, sans même daigner bouger d'un pouce, ni même ouvrir les yeux:

- Qu'est ce que tu matais, comme ça?

Wrath, du haut de ses douze ans et de son petit corps maltraité par l'adolescence, fut profondément vexé des insinuations d'Envy, qui l'accusait délibérément d'avoir des vues peu catholiques à son sujet.

- Absolument rien, espèce d'obsédé! Je me demandais seulement ce que c'est que cette bague.

- Tu peux pas me lâcher avec ça! râla le beau brun, à nouveau tiqué par ces sombres pensées, et par la main qui s'agrippait à son annulaire.

- Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. C'est tout de même la première fois que tu fais un cadeau à quelqu'un, et en plus tu portes la même bague que celle que tu lui as offert. Tu es amoureux?

Ce fut comme une boulle de plomb qui s'écrasa dans l'estomac d'Envy lorsqu'il assimila le sens de ces mots. Soudainement prit de panique, il se retourna brusquement sur le dos, empoigna d'un geste compulsif l'un des deux oreillers qui ornait son lit et le balança avec force sur le visage de l'insolent, qui poussa un cri de terreur sous cette violence inattendue.

- Tu ne sais vraiment que dire conneries sur conneries toi! Dégages de là avant que je t'éclate la tronche!

- Tu peux pas tu…

- FERME LA ET DÉGAGE, J'AI DIS ! JE T'AI ASSEZ SUPPORTE, SALE EMMERDEUR !!

Wrath eu un violent sursaut, terrifié par le soudain élan de rage du jeune homme, et c'est en trébuchant et au bord des larmes qu'il se rua sur la porte pour disparaître en un éclair, la respiration et le cœur palpitant par cette terreur soudaine.

Envy s'était levé, souffle haletant par ses hurlements, qu'il se rua sur la porte à peine clause, balançant violement son pied en avant, ce qui eu le don de faire trembler tous les murs dans un bruit assourdissant, puis, peu rassasié, recommença ainsi longtemps. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Il était furieux. Furieux et frustré, même. «Amoureux», lui? N'importe quoi! Et puis de qui? De ce nain? Quelle connerie! Il ne s'en servait que pour son plaisir, rien de plus. Non, rien de plus. Il ne ressentait rien pour ce type, c'était purement physique. Le cœur d'Envy se serra, ses poings avec lui, et il poussa un long hurlement de rage, continuant à s'acharner contre la porte, l'envie de tabasser, la rage et la haine lui martelant les tempes, brûlant en lui comme le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Il fini par s'éloigner, souffle haletant, vue trouble, mâchoire serrée, main gauche entourant compulsivement son annulaire droit.

Pourquoi lui avoir offert cette bague, au fait? Il était simplement passé devant cette boutique, et il l'avait vu, cet anneau d'argent; simple, froid, magnifique, mystérieux. Et que lui avait-il prit, à ce moment là? Qu'avait-il ressentit? Pourquoi ce besoin soudain d'en acheter deux, faisant graver cette unique lettre en son centre? Il n'en savait rien. Cette force, cette attirance, c'étaient elles qui l'avaient poussé. Lui, n'avait pas réfléchit. Pas une seconde. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était lui. Son visage, son corps, son sourire, sa voix, et sa main, portant un anneau identique au sien. Ce n'était que cette pensée qui le hantait, à cet instant, et jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie. Le regrettait-il, maintenant? Devait-il, comme Edward lui avait implicitement suggéré, l'oublier? Devait-il se passer de ce désir qui lui martelait les sens depuis que son absence lui pesait?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, glissa le long du mur, toujours ce grondement sourd et rauque roulant dans le fond de sa gorge, souffle accéléré par une souffrance et une frustration beaucoup trop présente à son goût. Il prit une grande respiration, fermant les yeux pour qu'elle soit plus profonde encore, puis releva brusquement la tête, sa respiration soudainement calmée, regard décidé et menaçant. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Comme il l'affirmait, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, et il l'aurait. Pour le moment, et pour une raison inconnue, Edward Elric était l'objet de ses désirs, il les satisferait donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Point, à la ligne.

- Envy! s'écria soudainement une voix féminine à sa gauche, qui le fit légèrement sursauter, et par conséquent le projeta sur terre d'une brusquerie déroutante.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées et constata son amie Lust, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, poings sérés sur ses hanches, visiblement furieuse. Il se releva (c'était mieux pour lui que le pied de Lust ne soit pas à la hauteur de son visage) et lui fit face, mimant une indifférence éhontée.

- Quoi? s'enquit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais à Wrath, _encore_?! Il est effondré dans le salon, il n'arrête pas de pleurer!

- Qu'il continu, il pissera moins, suggéra Envy d'un ton limpide.

Elle vira à l'écarlate, et le jeune rebelle réprima un frisson d'appréhension.

- Envy, je sais que tu as encore du mal à te faire à cette nouvelle vie, avec nous, mais il faut que tu admettes que tes parents ne reviendront pas et que désormais, la famille à qui tu dois le respect, c'est nous!

Les dents du concerné grincèrent dangereusement: il détestait qu'on aborde le sujet de ses vieux, surtout si c'était pour un problème plus personnel que jamais.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, idiote! Et puis quoi? Tu veux que je m'agenouille devant ce guignol?! C'est à lui de devoir le respect devant ses aînés!

- Wrath t'admire, il rêve de te ressembler, et toi tu n'as de cesse de le rembarer! clama-t-elle, sidérée et furieuse.

- Je ne _veux pas _qu'on me ressemble, c'est clair?!

- Il te considère comme son grand frère, c'est normal que…

- Je n'ai pas de petit frère, Lust, je n'en aurais jamais, et quoi qu'il fasse, jamais Wrath ou bien même toi ne serez de ma famille! C'est ainsi et pas autrement, et si tu n'es pas capable de t'accommoder avec ça, dans ce cas je ne vois aucune raison de rester!

Les mots d'Envy dépassaient sa pensée, la colère le guidait, et sa conscience encore calme se désolait de son imbécillité. Tout était faux, il adorait Lust et Wrath, jamais il n'aurait voulu leur faire du mal…

Trop tard, cependant.

Lust serra les dents, les yeux brillants de larmes, tandis que la rage d'Envy semblait palpable. Un instant s'écoula ainsi, tandis que les deux amis se dévisageaient en chien de fusil, puis la brune sulfureuse rompit le silence dans un soupire, gorge nouée mais accentuée d'un ressentiment et d'une colère profonde:

- Très bien. Alors fait comme tu veux, je ne te force à rien. Quelqu'un qui est agacé rien qu'en notre présence n'a pas obligation de passer les fêtes avec nous.

Envy se raidit, blessé (même s'il l'avait cherché) et c'est dans un accès de fierté superflue qu'il se détourna de son amie, prit quelques affaires éparpillées sur le sol, les fourra dans un sac, et lança d'un ton aussi froid que la glace et aussi cassant que les verres de cristal qui ornait la cuisine du Vieux Croûton:

- Parfait. Alors je te dis à la rentrée. Passe de bonnes fins de vacances.

Il la contourna et s'enfuit de la maison, ignorant ses appels implorants, encore trop furieux et fier pour daigner se retourner. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, ne souhaitant pas qu'on le rattrape, et arriva bien vite en pleine cambrousse, complètement seul, ne sachant où dormir. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée d'installer un hôtel ici? Et puis il était facilement retrouvable, s'il restait dans cette ville.

Il fit brièvement le compte de sa fortune (encore assez imposante, heureusement), et s'interrogea un instant: que souhait-il faire, là, maintenant? Un sourire sournois et des yeux brillants d'excitation ornèrent son visage, et en un rien de temps il eu rejoint le quai de gare, et d'une voix rauque, ferme et antipathique, il exigea à la pauvre caissière intimidée:

- Un billet pour le prochain train vers Central.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas (ou ce qui va, évidement XD). Gros bisous !!


	8. Sous le masque

Yop !! Merci pour vos review !!! Ca fait, encore une fois, cré, cré plaisir !! (ouais, je radote, mais c'est symbolique je trouve de remercier les gens pour leurs encouragements :) ).

Enfin bref, voilà donc le 8ème chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, d'ailleurs, car cette scène me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment - donc j'espère très beaucoup qu'elle vous plaiera autant que moi ! :D

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VIII**

**Sous le masque**

Envy réfléchit beaucoup, dans le train, s'éloignant sans un regard supplémentaire de la cambrousse de Lust, encore trop irrité pour envisager quelconque ressentiment. Installé seul dans un imposant compartiment (étrangement, après avoir croisé le regard du jeune homme, chaque potentiel voisin avait fait demi tour – dont deux d'entre eux qui semblaient s'être prit des droites récemment, à en juger leur visage de fils à papa boursoufflés), il s'attarda à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son plâtre, désormais moins imposants que quelques jours auparavant, s'étendant du coude au poignet, lui laissant la liberté d'au moins pouvoir plier le bras (le Dr. Mustang avait manqué l'étouffement en découvrant l'extraordinaire régénération cellulaire de l'adolescent, qui ainsi pus réduire sa surcharge de plâtre).

Bon, très bien, il allait à Central trouver le minimoy. Mais après ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Lui faire ? (quoi que cette question était plutôt stupide, en fin de compte). Ouais, Envy réfléchissait, et pas qu'un peu. Il se triturait les méninges littéralement, à s'en donner la migraine, sans pour autant trouver des réponses plausibles à ses interrogations. Déplorable.

Très vite épuisé par la surcharge pondéral d'effort mental (_yeah, et ça rime en plus !)_, il s'endormit et fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par le crissement désagréable des freins emprisonnant les rails, et de cette voix continuellement égale qui lançait d'un ton mécanique dans tout le véhicule : « Arrivé à Central. Terminus. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. Vérifiez de ne rien avoir oublier à bord du train. ». Tout en maudissant cette voix et se promettant que s'il trouvait à qui elle appartenait il lui casserait la gueule, il descendit et sortit d'un pas rapide de la gare, s'étant désormais mit en tête de trouver un lieu où dormir. Suivant les panneaux qui lui indiquaient les hôtels, il allait tourner à gauche pour suivre sa route, sans faire attention à quiconque, qu'un attroupement bruyant face à lui l'interloqua, et qu'il daigna lever les yeux. C'était des groupes de jeunes, en majorité, qui semblaient s'extasier devant une affiche, brandissant des stylos, comme s'ils cherchaient à y noter quelque chose. Intrigué, il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité et joua brutalement des coudes pour arriver face à l'affiche en question : elle était imposante, d'un rouge sombre, et des annonces en écriture fines et penchées y laissait lire :

_SOIRÉE MASQUÉE DU NOUVEL AN._

_Quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée que de rencontrer des inconnus, tout en étant incognito ? C'est ce qu'aujourd'hui propose le maire de Central, organisant une soirée inédite, réunissant des personnes entre 15 et 65 ans. _

_La soirée est à thème. Pour créer originalité et prestance, il sera obligatoire de venir déguisé en médiéval, le plus méconnaissable possible, imitant la haute aristocratie du Moyen-âge. __**Ne seront acceptés que les personnes déguisés et masqués !**_

_Attention : les places sont limités ! Inscrivez-vous rapidement sur la liste ci-dessous et rejoignez-nous ! _

_Note informative : l'alcool sera présent mais payant._

Déviant le regard, Envy constata qu'en effet, quelques feuilles empilées les unes à côté des autres laissait percevoir un tableau, où déjà un bon nombre de noms siégeaient. Affligé par cette stupidité, il allait faire demi tour qu'un nom lui attira l'attention ; Edward Elric, suivit d'Alphonse Elric et de Winry Rockbell. Alors ils y allaient ? IL y allait ? Laissant son visage se mouvoir dans ce sourire si sadique et emprunt d'une sournoiserie inimitable, il s'empara d'un stylo des doigts d'une fille quelconque – qui n'eu pas même le courage de protester en croisant son regard – et nota rapidement son nom, déjà excité à l'idée de surprendre le nabot d'une arrivé fracassante en tenu médiéval. Ca promettait d'être drôle. Oui, très, très drôle.

xxx

Edward soupira, désespéré. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, déjà ? Ah oui. Winry. Elle et encore elle. Elle avait exigé de lui qu'ils aillent à il ne savait quel soirée masquée de Central, comme quoi ils allaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Étrangement, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans une salle de déguisement depuis bientôt trois heures à essayer sans arrêt des costumes encombrants, laissant des femmes passionnées prendre ses mesures compliquées (oui, car il était rare de voir un homme de sa carrure aussi… enfin constatant que les pantalons étaient UN PEU grands), l'amusement se faisait moins présent, bizarrement. Alphonse, à deux mètres de lui, également monté sur une petite estrade, semblait penser tout le contraire. Il ne cessait de rire, et cette petite journée shoping l'émerveillait. « Une vraie fille… » songea Edward, tentant vainement de trouver des réactions différentes entre Winry et son frangin. Cette dernière, cette jeune femme passé du rand d'amie d'enfance, puis de meilleure amie, et enfin de _petite amie_, tournoyait sur elle-même dans de grands éclats de joie, alors que son imposante robe bouffante et cintrée à la taille épousait ses formes avec grâce. Elle était superbe, il fallait l'admettre. D'ailleurs, certain hommes, plus loin dans la boutique, la reluquaient sans retenue. Il aurait dû être fier, d'être son petit ami. Il l'avait tellement désiré, après tout. Cependant, quelque chose le gênait, et quelque chose de taille. Peut-être même qu'elle se résumait à l'inéducable présence de cet anneau autour de son annulaire, qu'il n'arrivait à se résoudre d'ôté. Il avait bien comprit qu'Envy était l'auteur de se présent ; comment en être autrement ? Et ainsi, il avait la sensation qu'il était près de lui. Avec lui. Tout le temps. C'était stupide, puisque la simple idée de croiser son regard ébouillantait son sang de rage, mais il n'y pouvait rien, cette situation était incompréhensible.

- Ed ?

La voix de Winry le fit revenir sur terre, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du bijou d'argent ornant son doigt. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et son sourire éblouissant le désarçonna, alors que ses pensées n'étaient pas tellement à sourire. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle arrivait à lui sourire. Elle l'avait entendu, le jour de noël, lorsqu'il avait crié le nom d'Envy à la place du sien, alors qu'elle lui faisait le cadeau de sa « première fois ». Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, et Edward commençait même à douter du fait qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte… Winry n'était pourtant pas une fille à laisser ce genre d'incident couler tout seul. Bah, il verrait bien, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait se charger d'aborder le sujet : c'était déjà assez humiliant de s'être entendu cette nuit là pour chercher à le crier sur tous les toits.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Très bien ! répondit-il aussitôt, presque machinalement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Quelqu'un aurait été plus juste.

- Euh… non, ça va, tout est parfait. J'espère seulement que c'est bientôt terminé.

Le sourire de sa belle s'élargit, et elle lança joyeusement en remontant sur sa propre estrade souplement :

- T'inquiète ! Quelques retouches et c'est terminé ! Ensuite direction le coiffeur !

Edward retint un soupire de désespoir. Peut-être que finalement, la vengeance de Winry consistait à lui en faire baver un maximum.

xxx

La soirée était entamée depuis une heure, qu'Edward s'étonnait d'encore apercevoir des gens arriver. C'était une ambiance étrange, presque malsaine. Tout le monde était déguisé, comme l'exigeait le thème, et leurs masques plus ou moins sombres lui donnaient la sensation de perdre la totalité de ses repères. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien ni personne, c'était comme s'il avait littéralement atterrit au beau milieu d'une soirée mondaine du Moyen-âge, et que la musique sourde provenait de réels instruments d'époques, et non des baffles imposants disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Connaissant leur costume, il avait peu de mal à retrouver son frère et Winry, mais c'était sans s'inquiéter devant ces corps mouvant inconnus, souriant sournoisement, comme dans un rêve déroutant et enivrant. Soudainement, alors qu'il tentait avec difficulté de retrouver ses uniques connaissances du regard, l'une d'elle se plaça devant lui, ses cheveux blonds exceptionnellement coiffés en de belles anglaises brillantes et son sourire malicieux ornant un visage masqué à une peau crème.

- Hey, Ed, tu viens danser ? lança Winry, visiblement motivée.

- Euh… hein ? Danser ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, alors qu'il avait élu domicile près des bouteilles d'alcool hors de prix.

- Oui, vient !

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste en lui tenant les mains, et c'est par pure gentillesse qu'il accepta de la suivre. La musique était calme, et les corps effrayants s'agitaient avec plus de grâce et moins de vivacité angoissante. Il posa une main sur la hanche de sa petite amie, l'autre dans sa propre paume, repéra du coin de l'œil son petit frère qui dansait avec une belle inconnue masquée, et les autres invité, s'observant yeux dans les yeux, souriant malicieusement, semblant s'amuser dix mille fois plus que lui-même. Edward et Winry restèrent un instant ainsi, silencieux, leur respiration semblant s'accorder aux trois temps métronomiques de leur pas, puis la jeune femme rompit le silence soudainement, rougissant légèrement, sa main tenant celle du blondinet se crispant soudainement :

- Ed… Je… je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Soudainement prit de sueur froide, Edward tenta de cacher son malaise en gardant un visage impassible et un silence à en rivalisé avec les morts.

- Je… j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié le nom d'Envy, lorsque nous avons… enfin… tu vois…

Tout les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent, et il fut le premier à s'étonner de sa capacité à encore être capable de garder la mesure, suivant le rythme inlassable de la valse. Ne sachant tout d'abord que dire, il garda le silence, cherchant désespérément une excuse plausible, mais finie par balbutier pitoyablement :

- Je… je m'excuse, Winry… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Et qu'est ce que je crois ? s'enquit-elle, indéchiffrable.

Elle était douce, et son regard semblait emplit d'une tristesse infinie. Edward aurait sans aucun doute préféré qu'elle hurle et qu'elle lui frappe dessus de toutes ses forces, allant même jusqu'à lui briser les os avec sa nouvelle clé à molette, plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation plus qu'ambiguë.

- Je… je ne préfère pas le savoir, avoua-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux. C'est seulement… que… j'avoue avoir songé à Envy, quelques minutes plus tôt, à… à cause de cette bague…

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui te l'a envoyé ?

Il frissonna ; raviver le souvenir d'Envy lui donnait des crampes d'estomac.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Simplement, ça m'a troublé, et je… j'étais stressé, pour nous deux… Enfin c'était ma première fois… Alors j'ai voulu penser à autre chose pour… pour que tout se passe bien… et voilà… Je… m'excuse.

S'excuser de quoi ? D'être si dégueulasse ? C'était sans doute ça. Edward se dégoûtait littéralement – continuer de mentir à Winry de la sorte était effroyablement répugnant, si bien que l'alcool précédemment ingurgité lui remua l'estomac dangereusement. Le visage de Winry semblait s'être figé dans la réflexion, et Edward patientait silencieusement, attendant sa sentence, ne sachant quoi espéré. Il aurait mérité qu'elle le quitte. Et… Ne voulait-il pas, au fond, qu'elle le quitte ? N'était-il pas certain, finalement, qu'il ne lui ferait que du mal… ?

- D'accord, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix sombre. Je veux bien te croire.

Le cœur d'Edward se serra. Etait-il heureux ?

- Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, Ed, reprit-elle.

- Tout… tout ce que tu veux…

- Je… je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Envy.

La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua, et la valse qu'ils continuaient inlassablement de suivre était devenue mécanique. C'était comme une tornade de poignard envoyée directement contre son torse, dans une violence inimitable. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait sous celui de plastique sembla sur le point de craquer. Lui… ne plus revoir Envy ? Après tout… c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, à l'hôpital… Pourquoi devait-il s'en désoler ? Envy n'était rien, pour lui. Il était… il était Envy.

- Ed ?

Le petit blond reprit pied, tentant d'ignorer les vertiges qui le submergeaient par le manque de respiration et par le choc provoqué par cette demande douloureuse, puis releva enfin la tête, sourit à sa petite amie du mieux qu'il put, et assura doucement, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même :

- C'est comme tu voudras, Winry. Je ne reverrai plus Envy, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir son amie d'enfance, elle comptait trop à ses yeux, mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir approcher cet être si attirant l'attristait autant que le frustrait. Il grimaça intérieurement, et entendit à peine la jeune femme lui lancer joyeusement qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à boire en lui caressant la joue doucement, qu'il se retrouva soudainement seul, au beau milieu de la piste, immobile et perdu.

xxx

Envy entra paisiblement dans la salle bondée, deux heures après l'ouverture officielle. Il était donc déjà vingt trois heures trente quand le jeune homme se rendit compte jusqu'à quel point la bêtise humaine pouvait mener. La salle des fêtes était décorée de façon extravagante, des tissus dans les tons bordeaux ornant les murs de tout part ; l'estrade généralement confectionné pour des groupes de musique était désormais devenu l'espace grignotage, où la plus part des pleupleux incapables de danser siégeaient (ce qui, il le présentait, allait sans doute être son cas) ; les baffles énormes diffusaient du Beethoven et les danseurs engourdit par leur costumes opulents se dandinaient sur la piste, se cognant les uns aux autres, la plus part incapable de repérer le bon tempo pour les trois temps de la valse. Désespéré par ce manque de savoir faire, Envy s'appuya tout d'abord contre un mur, dans l'obscurité peu difficile à trouver de la salle, et tenta de repérer la raison de sa présence ici. Observant ces corps mouvants, il fut un peu agacé de la difficulté qu'il avait à les reconnaître, et soudain il y eu un mouvement en décalé, quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ce tableau (presque) ordonné, alors que tous les couples marquaient les temps avec délicatesse : deux corps, deux blonds, une fille et un garçon semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de danser. La fille souriait tristement et annonçait quelque chose en commençant déjà à s'éloigner alors que le jeune homme masqué restait debout, immobile, comme un abruti. Soudain, il se fit bousculé par une femme hilare, et Envy constata sa petitesse déplorable et surprenante comparé à ce corps attrayant et visiblement musculeux. Ni une ni deux, son cerveau mit en marche le radar Elric, et il comprit aussitôt que ce nabot n'était autre que celui de ses désirs. Semblant avalé par la foule, il slaloma avec agilité jusqu'à arrivé près d'Edward, d'un pas rapide et excité par l'impatience.

xxx

Alors qu'Edward se décidait à rejoindre Winry, quelqu'un lui barra la route et lui attrapa la main, posant l'autre sur sa hanche, le collant à lui de façon plutôt osée. Mais… c'était qui, ce gus ?! C'était un homme, d'une tête élevée au dessus de lui, un admirable chapeau relevant des cheveux de jais, seulement deux mèches restant en retrait et tombant devant son visage masqué ; son corps fin et musclé recouvert d'une chemise élégante et froufrouteuse commune à la sienne, cependant ouverte de moitié et laissant apercevoir un superbe torse marmoréen ; son pantalon de cuir surplombé d'une toge aux dorures en surnombre, laissant tout de même apercevoir des chaussures épaisses ne collant pas vraiment avec la perfection surprenante du costume. Le masque noir et argenté couvrait la moitié de son visage, et ces lèvres, ce menton, ce sourire, lui rappelèrent quelque chose avec brutalité. Agacé de ne pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, Edward lança, sur la défensive, la poigne incroyable de l'homme l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! Lâche moi !

- Oh, du calme, le minimoy, ce n'est pas tellement une façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue.

Cette voix traînante, cassée et incroyablement sexy s'ajouta à cette irritante impression de déjà vu, et il ne se rendit compte au bout d'un long moment que l'homme avait déjà commencé à danser, ses pas de géants le faisant tournoyer avec une facilité déconcertante, l'éloignant peu à peu du centre de la piste, mais l'approchant d'une pièce sombre et recluse, à l'abri de tous regards.

- Alors, le nabot, on ne me reconnaît pas ?

Le regard d'Edward glissa le long du bras de l'inconnu qui soutenait le sien, et il aperçu, choqué, une main d'une blancheur d'albâtre décorée d'un anneau d'argent, identique trait pour trait à celui qu'il portait lui-même. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, et toutes les informations assimilées s'assemblèrent pour ne former qu'un tout, solide et irréfutable :

- Envy ?!

- Bingo, le nabot ! lança-t-il en riant.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés dans le coin de la pièce, qu'une espèce de couloir annexe, sombre et étroit leur fit face. Ravi, Envy y poussa sa victime avec brutalité, et s'y colla une fois que l'obscurité quasi-totale les avait recouvert.

- Alors, content de me revoir ? s'enquit-il, en commençant d'ors et déjà à faire glisser ses doigts le long de la chaire frissonnante de l'aîné Elric.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson et repoussa violemment son tyran, le tenant à bout de bras collé au mur d'en face.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?!

- N'ais-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mon nabot préféré ? railla-t-il.

- N… Non ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te revoir, j'ai été clair, non ?!

- Pas tant que ça, lorsque l'on considère que tu as tout de même prit la peine de porter cet anneau, répliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement, ne jetant pas même un regard au bijou en question, visiblement certain de l'avoir précédemment remarqué.

Edward remercie le ciel de se trouver à l'ombre de son regard, tant ses joues devenaient feu sous cette situation oppressante.

- Je… je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je l'ai seulement trouvé jol…

- Menteur ! coupa brusquement Envy en forçant le passage, se collant à lui de façon indécente, relevant ses bras pour les coller au mur d'une seule main. Comment aurais-tu deviné que c'était moi en voyant cet anneau à mon doigt, si tu ignorais que j'étais celui qui t'avait offert le tien ?

Edward ferma les yeux pour éviter la migraine. La voix d'Envy lui martelait les temps de désir, son corps plus encore, et sa façon de parler, de jouer avec les mots, de construire des phrases compliquées pour achever le brouillard de son esprit fini presque par l'agacer. Il chercha un instant une réponse plausible, un mensonge qui, il le devinait, ne tromperait jamais Envy, mais n'eu pas le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit que les lèvres du brun avaient emprisonné les siennes, d'une passion inédite et foudroyante. Il se crispa ; il devait résister, pour Winry, pour lui. D'ailleurs il ne devait pas être là, c'était interdit. Il devait respecter sa promesse.

Envy, qui, de sa main libre encore à demi masqué par un plâtre imposant, commençait à déboutonner lentement la chemise de son amant, fut coupé par ce dernier, poussant un long soupire, à mi-chemin entre la colère et le désarroi, pour brusquement lui mordre la lèvre inférieur. Surpris et grimaçant sous la douleur, Envy recula vivement, mécontent, et s'exclama en tentant d'ignorer le désagréable goût de sang qui se répandait dans sa bouche :

- Pour qui te prends-tu, microbe ?!

Haletant, Edward éloigna derechef le tyran de lui, et scanda sur le même ton furieux :

- Arrête de croire que tout t'est permis ! Je ne joue plus, alors dégage !

Envy pâlit sous l'humiliation et la fureur, puis, guidé essentiellement par ses nerfs, encercla le cou du petit blond de sa main libre et rapprocha brusquement son visage du sien, la pointe de leur masque respectif se touchant presque.

- Je te l'ais dit, j'ai toujours ce que je veux, alors je te jure que même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je t'aurais !

- Je ne suis pas un objet incapable de réagir, Envy ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire, c'est perdu d'avance si tu attends quoi que ce soit de moi !

- Je n'attends rien de toi, espèce d'abruti !! s'écria le jeune homme, s'étranglant de rage sous ses propres mensonges éhontés mais inavoués.

Edward saisit impeccablement ce moment d'hésitation et en profita pour asséner un colossal coup de poing dans les côtes de son tortionnaire, avant de se rendre compte que le mal d'ainsi refuser ces avances lui brûlait la gorge. Envy glissa un instant contre le mur d'en face, projeté vers la source de lumière qui les aurait trahis, grommelant des jurons incompréhensibles. Il allait reprendre pied et rendre la pareille à ce nabot insolent, qu'une voix féminine et désagréablement familière s'éleva à quelques mètres d'eux, alors que la silhouette frêle de Winry Rockbell se désignait dans la lumière, ses yeux plissés sous son masque et ses mains en visière, tentant de les apercevoir dans l'obscurité régnante.

- Ed ? T'es là ?

Envy sentit le nabot toussoter, se redresser vivement et commencer à s'approcher de la blonde, le regard impassible et froid, ignorant royalement le brun frustré. Furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, Envy empoigna son épaule avant qu'il soit totalement visible et le plaqua au mur une nouvelle fois, pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille, trop bas pour que quiconque à par Edward puisse l'entendre, couvert par la musique puissante :

- Je te préviens, crétin, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient à ce point, mais de toute évidence tu as l'air aussi obsédé que moi pour ne pas daigner retirer cette bague de ton doigt ; alors attends toi à du folklore, mon gars, t'es pas près de m'oublier.

Edward tressaillit, et enfin Envy daigna le libérer de cette étreinte douloureuse. Sans un mot, sans un regard, le blondinet s'avança vers son amie toujours soucieuse, tandis que le grand brun se tapissait plus encore dans l'ombre, prévoyant déjà le prochain asseau envers sa victime favorite.

xxx

Et en effet, à minuit, alors qu'Edward dansait paisiblement avec sa petite amie, l'esprit vidé de toute compétence à réfléchir correctement, les « Trois… Deux… Un… » significatifs retentirent, puis des explosions de joie, des feux d'artifices, une musique puissante et entêtante qui célébraient la nouvelle année. Légèrement comateux, il fit la bise à tout le monde qui passait, n'y trouvant guère d'intérêt, ne connaissant pas ces lèvres, ces parfums, et s'en fichant éperdument. Winry l'avait embrassé sur la joue avec rapidité avant de s'éclipser vers Alphonse, le laissant perdu au milieu de cette multitude de bras coloré et inconnus. Puis, soudain, au beau milieu de la foule en délire, deux mains encerclèrent son visage – d'une poigne qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille – et des lèvres chaudes, pleines et avides de désir s'abattirent sur les siennes, le confortant dans sa léthargie confuse, le moindre de ses sens aiguisés simplement envers cette personne si familière.

Le baiser prit fin, le bruit assourdissant autour d'eux ne diminua pas cependant, néanmoins masqué par un voile trouble et sélectif prostré au creux de l'oreille d'Edward. Pourquoi sélectif ? Parce que ce soir là, en cet instant, à cette seconde, il n'entendit distinctement qu'une seule voix, unique et inchangeable, la _sienne_ :

- Bonne année, Edward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé...??


	9. Jalousie

Et voilà le 9 ! J'aurais voulu le poster un peu plus tôt, mais y'a eu un fuckin' bug avec mon ordi, donc ça a été retardé... Enfin, comme à l'accoutumée, je remercie encore et encore mes reviewer, leur soutien compte énormément :).

Pour info, ce chapitre aussi me trôtait dans la tête depuis moult temps, et j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si il vire un peu au drama... Enfin, ne vous en faîtes pas, ça redeviendra gaie (gay ? :p) par la suite !

Allez, bonne lecture !!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre IX**

**Jalousie**

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Edward et Winry furent assez promptes à déguerpir. Par le biais du portable de la jeune femme, Hohenheim avait signalé qu'il passerait chercher Alphonse, encore trop jeune pour rester dans ce genre d'endroit si tard – ce qu'il fit, une demi heure plus tard, déboulant comme un idiot dans la salle, regard éternellement perdu, appelant désespérément son fils cadet qui ne quittait pas des yeux la fille avec qui il dansait depuis le début de la soirée.

Un peu secoué, les jambes chancelantes et l'esprit brumeux, Edward se félicita tout de même de ne pas avoir prit plus de verres, en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient certains des danseurs. Plus rien ne relevait d'une fête médiévale, désormais. Tout avait été restitué au 21ème siècle lorsque l'on constatait les hurlements et les rires grotesques des invités complètement défoncés, les costumes débraillés de tout part, et la musique moins baroque que jamais, s'étant convertie à la techno battante et abrutissante. Sentant dangereusement poindre la migraine, il retrouva rapidement le poignet d'une Winry maladive, et lança (ou plutôt hurla) à son oreille :

- On rentre, maintenant !

Elle opina vivement, apparemment déjà assaillit par le mal de crâne, et ils s'en allèrent sans plus de cérémonie, ne saluant rien ni personne, puisque dans tous les cas, rien ni personne n'était là pour les saluer. Savourant l'air frais sur leur visage, tout deux rayonnèrent de bonheur en respirant à plein poumon une fois dehors, et comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était loin d'avoir à se réjouir, le souvenir d'Envy sembla frapper le haut du crâne d'Edward, si bien que sa tête partie en avant d'elle-même. Il ne repensait pas tellement à ses menaces, elles étaient plutôt minimes, pour lui, ou bien familières ; il en avait l'habitude. Non, ce qui le choquait le plus, dans cette histoire, c'était les derniers mots qu'il avait eu de lui jusqu'à cette heure : « Bonne année, Edward. » C'était la première fois qu'il daignait l'appeler par son prénom ! Ce n'était pas le nabot, le microbe, le minus, le nain, le minimoy, la crevette, l'acarien, la fourmi… (il grimaça sous l'avalanche de ces surnoms agressifs) Nan, c'était Edward. Rien qu'Edward.

Se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu, il se sourit à lui-même, se traitant d'imbécile de s'arrêter sur un détail aussi stupidement insignifiant, mais qui, au fond de lui, embaumait son cœur comme le plus doux des compliment. Cette fois le grattement de tête se transforma en véritable coup de poing, tant il se trouva niait de penser de tels trucs. C'était quoi, ce délire ? Il l'avait envoyé valser, et maintenant il rougissait pour la simple appellation de son prénom ?! L'alcool, même à dose raisonnable, n'avait vraiment pas bon effet sur lui ! Il était urgent d'arrêter, là !

- Ed, on fait un tour avant de rentrer ? s'enquit soudainement Winry en s'emparant de sa main plâtrée, celle qui ne lui servait pas à se taper dessus.

Son regard vacilla jusque à elle, et il balbutia faiblement son accord, l'esprit toujours flou, ses gestes retardés par le mélange de la fatigue et de la boisson. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Winry fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, grimaçant de douleur.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta son petit ami.

- Si, si, j'ai… j'ai sans doute un peu trop bu. Mon estomac n'aime pas ça, on dirait…

- Tu as surtout bu trop vite.

Edward se remémora la quantité impressionnante de verre que Winry s'était enfilé sous ses yeux (largement plus élevé que celle que lui-même s'était permit, d'ailleurs), sans pour autant démontrer quelconque symptôme d'intense déchirement. Elle n'avait pas l'air si saoule que ça, en fait, mais juste comme lui, ses yeux baignaient dans le vague et sa marche demeurait maladroite. Il fallait croire qu'elle tenait particulièrement bien l'alcool ; Edward se surprit à en tiquer de jalousie, humilier par le fait qu'une fille (sa petite amie, de surplus) soit plus apte que lui à tenir la boisson. Enfin, ses plaintes n'allaient rien changer, il se passa donc de commentaires rageurs inutiles, forgeant son visage dans une indifférence mauvaise qu'elle ne remarqua pas. A la place, elle riva son regard vers le lointain, toujours main dans la sienne, et souffla paisiblement, sa voix masquée tout de même d'une appréhension timide :

- Tu sais, Ed… Malgré le… l'incident de la première nuit, je… je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi.

Le concerné se raidit, et de lourdes sueurs froides dévalèrent son dos en cascade.

- Ah… ? se contenta-t-il de lancer, au comble de l'angoisse.

- Oui. C'est… c'est pour ça que…que j'aurais aimé réessayer, juste pour que cette fois… enfin… que cette fois tout soit parfait.

Cette fois le mal de cœur le guetta sérieusement, et il hésita entre pleurer ou courir pour trouver de quoi se pendre. A la place, il joua la carte de l'imbécile né, et assura, feignant une joie soudaine et authentique :

- B-Bien sur ! Quand tu veux ! C'est…C'est pareil pour moi !

Elle examina un instant ses traits crispés et désormais couvert de sueur, puis l'honora d'un franc sourire, les joues rosies, visiblement au comble du bonheur.

- Merci, Ed !

Elle le prit dans ses bras – étreinte à laquelle il répondit machinalement – enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et murmura faiblement, son souffle tiède semblant bien piètre par rapport au brûlant d'Envy :

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Cette fois le jeune homme ferma les yeux de désespoir, avec la réelle envie de se filer une balle dans la tête. Pourquoi était-il un si bel enfoiré ?!

- M-Moi aussi…

Il avait été incapable de le dire mot pour mot, mais elle sembla satisfaite. Rouge de bonheur, elle se détacha de lui vivement et emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse et passion, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à partager, le cœur malheureusement trop petit pour réussir à l'y accueillir, la place dominée par un tout autre personnage.

xxx

Personnage qui, non loin de la, à demi dissimulé derrière un mur, observait la scène et détaillait chaque mot, chaque geste, laissant une douleur et une rage indescriptible envahir ses sens.

Envy avait retiré son chapeau et son masque encombrant, à l'instar d'Edward et Winry, et s'amusait à suivre le nabot depuis la fin de la soirée, en quête d'une nouvelle occasion de lui voler un baiser. C'était étrange, de penser ainsi. C'était comme si ce nain l'obsédait… il était continuellement attiré par son visage, son sourire, ses lèvres, son corps… Il était sa drogue, sa dépendance, et pourtant cela en restait douloureux. Oh, jusque là, Envy n'avait pas trop souffert ; malgré les pseudos réticences de la fourmi, il savait qu'il était incapable de le repousser indéfiniment, ce qui le rassurait. Seulement, maintenant, alors qu'il laissait ce flot d'émotions l'envahir en regardant Edward et la blonde s'embrasser, il comprenait ce qu'était réellement la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être traîné sur un lit de lames de rasoir, de sentir des sabres affûtés entailler la moindre parcelle de sa peau, se rapprochant de son cœur à claque coup, plus violent encore que les précédents. Et cette douleur, étrangement, le projetait dans une colère noire, assez pour qu'il eu envie de les réduire en cendre, tous les deux, maintenant. Et c'était sans douce ce qu'il aurait fait si ses jambes n'avaient pas été réduites au silence, derrière ce mur, glacées d'effroi devant cette vision inattendue.

Alors comme ça… Edward sortait avec elle ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour qu'il accepte d'être sien, alors que lui, après tous ses efforts, se faisait repousser ? Comment osait-il préférer cette blonde écervelée à lui ?! Et puis, merde, c'était quoi ce mal de bide ?! Il se détourna de la vue des deux tourtereaux toujours enlacés et se passa une main sur l'abdomen, comme si cela allait apaiser ses souffrances qui, il le devinait, étaient loin d'être physiques.

Il soupira en se massant le front, désormais le dos appuyé contre le mur, et malgré lui la conversation d'Edward et Winry se repassa en boucle dans sa tête : il avait couché avec elle, de toute évidence, mais ça ne s'était pas bien passé…– pourquoi ? Elle avait voulu recommencer, il avait dit oui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il avait dit « moi aussi ». Elle l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle. Elle, elle, et encore elle. C'était elle la source de ses tourments, c'était elle qui s'accaparait sa drogue, c'était ELLE la voleuse ! Il glissa contre le mur silencieusement, les objets de sa haine ne remarquant rien. Non, Edward ne le remarquait pas. Ou plus, depuis qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir été clair avec lui. D'ailleurs, cela avait frôlé l'évidence, durant la fête : la minus avait délibérément décidé de l'ignorer, évitant malicieusement tous les recoins d'ombre, collant au cul de cette blonde ou de son abruti de frère, pour lui ôter toute possibilité de nouvelle rencontre. Jusque là, ces gestes n'avaient pas eu grande importance, au moins sa façon de lui souhaiter la bonne année avait et l'effet escompté (il semblait en être resté ahuri pendant un bon moment) seulement maintenant, le savoir hors de porté bien qu'a quelques mètres, pour la simple raison qu'il se tenait dans les bras de cette crétine, l'enrageait littéralement. Il fulminait, et son besoin de tabasser quelqu'un s'en trouvait automatiquement augmenté. Mais taper qui ? Il envisagea la vieille femme qui lui faisait penser au Vieux Croûton, sur le trottoir d'en face (d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'une mémé foutait dans la rue à trois heures du matin ??!!), mais repoussa cette idée, sachant que de toute manière elle serait incapable de se défendre, ce qui l'aurait frustré. Puis il songea aux abrutis restés dans la salle des fêtes, complètement fait, mais son estomac déjà torturé par cette insistance de douleur se plaignit d'avance de retourner dans un endroit où baignaient l'alcool et le tabac. Soupirant de lassitude, la voix de Winry le fit presque sursauter, alors que cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'ils se nettoyaient la bouche mutuellement.

- On rentre ?

- Euh… OK, répondit la voix du minus, déclenchant une tornade de frissons dans le dos du brun, qui décidément restait ultrasensible à tout ce que faisait sa « drogue ».

Il entendit leur pas s'éloigner, et sa conscience lui dicta de cesser de les suivre, de rester là où il était s'il le désirait, mais de laisser ce crétin tranquille, qu'il n'avait pas à se mettre dans de tels états pour lui. Mais, bien sur, depuis quand Envy écoutait sa conscience ? Il savait que ça risquait de lui retomber dessus, mais il se disait que cela ne pouvait être pire que maintenant, alors qu'Edward appartenait à Winry, et qu'ils envisageaient tous deux de coucher ensemble une SECONDE FOIS, alors que lui n'avait eu droit qu'à une. Donc, poussé par ses instincts rageurs et par une… _jalousie_ fulminante, il se leva doucement, attendit qu'il y ait cinquante bons mètres d'écart, et les suivit, longeant les murs pour être capable de se cacher au cas où un des deux auraient l'idée de se retourner.

Ce fut une bonne initiative, justement, car il eu tout juste le temps de se faufiler derrière une poubelle lorsque Winry s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur son ventre, visiblement mal en point.

- Que… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! s'inquiéta aussitôt son abruti de petit ami en la retenant par les épaules.

- Je… je vais… je reviens !

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se rua à l'intérieur d'un bar de nuit sur le trottoir opposé. Ravi de cet incident de passage, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il se dévoilait à la vue du blond, resté pantois au beau milieu du trottoir. Il sursauta en le remarquant, et balbutia, alors que le jeune homme se ruait sur lui :

- En… Envy ?!

Ne lui répondant pas, il attrapa son col violemment et l'entraîna au pas de course dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à leur rue principale, servant apparemment d'imposant local poubelle pour le restaurant fermé à leur gauche. Il balança le blond contre le mur qui délimitait l'impasse, et s'écria, d'une voix plus forte qu'il s'y était préparé :

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec cette crétine ?!

- Que… comment sais-tu…

- Je vous ai entendu, pauvre con ! coupa-t-il si brusquement qu'Edward se plaqua plus encore en arrière.

Haïssant la distance qui les séparait, Envy s'occupa de la faire disparaître, même si cela revenait au fait de brutalement enfoncer son poing dans les côtes du minus, qui s'écroula à genoux, souffle coupé. Bien loin des élans de pitié, il le releva brusquement et le replaça contre le mur, sa tête s'y cognant fortement. Il ne savait pas tellement quoi lui hurler à la figure, il ne savait pas comment expliquer sa rage, mais il avait besoin de le frapper, de se venger, de lui faire payer.

- Je t'ai dis que c'était peine perdu, souffla Edward, un éclat de défit dans ses yeux d'or embués de larmes sous la douleur.

Qu'il ose répondre ne fit qu'accroître sa rage douloureuse, et il mêla le geste à la pensé en abattant son poing sur sa joue lisse et sans défaut (une joue qu'il mourrait d'envie de dévorer, qui puis est). Il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, se faisant la réflexion que jamais Envy n'avait été si violent, même avant leurs ébauches ambiguës. Se relevant péniblement, les gestes toujours aussi ralentis, Edward tituba un peu en arrière, tandis qu'Envy se rapprochait de lui à nouveau, son pied atteignant désormais ses côtes, projetant son corps contre le mur.

Envy n'en pouvait plus, il était partit pour le tabasser toute la nuit, s'il en avait été ainsi. Appuyant chacun de ses coups sur le corps frêle de son amant (il se refusait de pensé « ex-amant ») il hurlait comme un dément, se surprenant à constater que la douleur d'Edward l'atteignait lui-même en plein cœur, que ses ruades de coups de poings, de pieds, le faisait souffrir presque autant que lui.

- COMMENT AS-TU PUS FAIRE ÇA, ENFOIRÉ ! T'ES A MOI ! _RIEN–QU'A–MOI_ !!

Ses trois derniers mots avaient engendrés trois coups de poings successifs ; à savoir un sur la joue droite, sur la joue gauche, puis dans l'abdomen. Edward était faible et fatigué, il ne se défendait pas, ou si peut – se contentait de placer ses avants bras en bouclier autour de son visage ruisselant se sang, des larmes glissant comme des diamants le long de ses pommettes bleutés. A cette vision, le regard d'Envy lui-même se troubla, et il fit obstacle à cette sensation humiliante en hurlant, abatant son pieds sur la cuisse du petit blond, qui visiblement était incapable de le soulever pour lui donner une chance de se défendre :

- ARRÊTE DE PLEURER, MICROBE !! ARRÊTE !!

- Fais-en de même, alors…, répliqua faiblement mais sèchement le jeune homme gisant à ses pieds.

Envy poussa un nouvel hurlement déchirant, abattant derechef son poing sur le torse d'Edward qui eu un léger sursaut, croyant sans doute que cela aurait délibérément effacé sa peine, et peut-être même dissout les traîtresses de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Passant une main haineuse sur son visage, il se rendit compte de l'importance des dégâts, et le trouble l'envahit à l'idée de c'était la toute première fois depuis il ne savait combien d'années qu'il laissait la douleur l'envahir au point d'en pleurer – même la mort de ses parents n'avaient pas réussit à lui faire verser une larme. Qui était ce minus, bon sang, pour réussir à détruire ainsi ses barrières impassibilité ?! Qui était-il pour le laisser souiller son visage ainsi ?! Hein, qui était-il, pour lui ?!

- Envy…, souffla sa victime faiblement, du sang plein la bouche, sa main cherchant presque à tâtons la cheville du brun.

Edward releva les yeux, et le visage indescriptible de son agresseur le bouleversa. Il avait les yeux rivé sur lui, mâchoire serrée, yeux rougit par des pleures inédites, regard figé dans un désarroi presque palpable. Regrettait-il ? Non, impossible, Envy ne regrettait jamais ses gestes. Il assumait, toujours, au contraire de lui, qui était incapable de gérer sa relation avec Winry et ses sentiments envers lui. Il était pitoyable, il méritait ces coups.

- Envy… ! répéta-t-il plus fortement, alors que le brun ne répondait toujours pas, figé dans sa stupeur inébranlable.

Soudain, des bruits de pas les ramenèrent sur terre, et tous deux semblèrent reprendre conscience de ce qui les entourait. Envy prit une infime mais profonde respiration, se pencha une dernière fois sur la chose blonde allongée sur le sol, agrippa son col avec brutalité, tenta de faire abstraction de son magnifique visage meurtrit par sa faute, et siffla, aussi glacial que ses larmes dévastatrices :

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, nabot. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, j'en fais le serment.

Là-dessus, il aplatit sa bouche contre la sienne, les paupières closes mais crispées d'une douleur et d'un désir plus intense que jamais, et le repoussa au sol violemment, s'échappant ensuite d'un pas rapide de l'impasse silencieuse.

Dans la rue, Winry avait un moment cherché du regard son petit ami désormais aux abonnés absents, et c'est un peu inquiète qu'elle avait continué tout droit, en direction de la maison, se disant qu'Edward en avait peut-être eu marre de l'attendre et qu'il était rentré – ce n'était pas son genre, mais après tout, l'alcool révélait des points de caractère insoupçonnés, parfois. Respirant profondément pour éviter un nouveau mal de cœur, ce dernier eu un raté lorsqu'elle aperçu Envy, face à elle, qui sortait d'une ruelle, le visage sombre et haineux. Il était vaguement habillé à son instar, ce qui laissait supposé qu'il était à la fête précédemment, à sa grande surprise. Que faisait-il à Central ?! Elle le fixa tout au long de la route, tandis qu'ils avançaient face à face ; elle, la mine soupçonneuse et préoccupée, lui, le visage glacé, sombre et énervé. Pendant tout le chemin qui les séparait encore, elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle manqua de trébucher lorsque, à l'instant où ils se croisaient, il releva les yeux vers elle, pour lui infliger le regard le plus effrayant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Un mélange de dégoût, de méprit, et d'une haine plus profonde que n'importe qui. Des frissons de terreur lui parcourant l'échine, elle détourna vivement les yeux de cet être si effrayant et accéléra le pas, troublée au possible et sentant poindre le mauvais pressentiment à plein nez. Où était Edward ?! Elle avait la certitude désormais qu'il était loin d'être rentré, et qu'Envy était en rapport avec sa momentanée disparition. Suivant son instinct, elle se précipita dans la ruelle qu'il venait de quitter, et ce qu'elle trouva la glaça d'effroi : Edward, gisant sur le sol, ses cheveux éparpillé sur son visage en sang, ses vêtements en lambeau, un souffle visiblement difficile et douloureux.

- EDWARD ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée, en se ruant sur le jeune homme.

Ne sachant trop comment procéder, elle décida tout d'abord de soulever son visage, et alors qu'elle pleurait d'angoisse, les cheveux du jeune homme glissèrent sur son visage angélique, laissant découvrir des lèvres ensanglantées figées dans un rictus tendre, désolé, amoureux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Héhé... vos avis ? :)


	10. Rentrée

Yop ! UN GRAAAAAAAAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW, VOUS ÊTES MER-VEI-LLEUX !! :) Nan, vraiment, c'est génial. Enfin bref, voici voilou le chapitre 10, qui n'a pas en soit une énorme importance mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire, surtout le passage à la cantine :)

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre X**

**Rentrée**

La fin des vacances ne fut pas tellement réjouissante d'un côté comme de l'autre. Edward la fini en partie à l'hôpital, la force des coups d'Envy ayant réussit à lui déplacer l'épaule, tandis que ce dernier s'était réfugié sous un pont, jouant les bonshommes de neige, son compte en banque ayant volontairement été bloqué par Lust, qui visiblement souhaitait impérativement qu'il revienne – fauché mais trop fier pour répondre à ses attentes, il s'était résolu à finir cette semaine de « repos » en compagnie de clochards ivrognes et plutôt bavards.

C'est donc ainsi que, pour eux deux, la rentrée fut accueillit par des élans assez imposants de mauvaise humeur…

- Ed ! Viens, nous avons cours en 300…

- Fait chier ce putain de prof de français qui n'est pas foutu de trouver une salle au premier !! gueula Edward Elric dans tout le couloir, faisant tressaillir de gène une Winry malgré tout habituée.

Déboulant au troisième étage, comme l'avait indiqué la jolie blonde, il se fraya un chemin un peu brutal au travers des élèves piaillant leur _merveilleuses vacances_ et se posta près d'une fille de sa classe, qu'il avait vaguement reconnue malgré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux (très moche, soit dit en passant). Elle aussi était plongée dans une conversation animée avec une autre gamine, racontant qu'elle avait rencontré un certain Bryan pendant son séjour au ski, qu'il était « _trop beau, trop drôle, trop intelligent, et patati, et patata…_ ». Edward ronchonna, plus mauvais que jamais, et il eu tout juste le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, tandis que la foule face à lui semblait brusquement s'écarter sous le passage violent d'un inconnu.

- Dégagez, bande de cons ! hurla une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Le cœur d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour et il s'enfonça dans un infime creux entre le mur et deux casiers, tandis que les élèves faisaient des violents bons en arrière sous l'arrivée d'Envy. Ce dernier lui passa devant d'un pas rapide, sans même un regard, ses cheveux d'onyx aux reflets émeraude semblant hérissés sous un agacement palpable. Son irritation gagna bientôt Winry, qui siffla en sa direction rageusement, tout en commençant d'ors et déjà à le suivre avec l'implacable intention de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser quant à sa dernière rencontre avec Edward. Ce dernier, plutôt soulagé qu'Envy ait décidé de l'ignorer, la retint aussitôt par le bras, répondant à son regard incrédule et furieux :

- C'est bon, c'est inutile.

- Ce n'est pas inutile, tu as passé tes vacances à l'hôpital à cause de lui, nom de Dieu ! clama-t-elle, chuchotant néanmoins, évitant remarquablement bien les oreilles traînantes des commères de sa classe.

- Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Il est hors de question de débuter notre rentré là-dessus, alors retiens-toi, s'il te plait.

Constatant qu'elle hésitait encore, l'arrivée de son professeur de français – Mr Havoc – lui permit d'entraîner Winry sur un autre terrain, en lui attrapant rapidement la main et lançant vivement :

- Viens vite, j'ai pas encore envie de me retrouver devant.

Sa méthode fonctionna, et elle perdit vite le fil de ses pensés en répondant aux coups de coude rageurs des élèves qui, comme eux, n'avaient aucune envie d'être dans la ligne de mire de leur toxico de professeur. Ravis, ils dénichèrent une super place près de la fenêtre, et Winry gagna la bataille pour savoir qui aurait LA place près du mur. C'est donc derrière la table du milieu d'une rangée de trois qu'Edward prit place, sa mauvaise humeur vaguement apaisée par ses plaisanteries avec sa… _petite amie. _Malgré tout – à croire que le destin lui en voulait sérieusement – la place à sa gauche était égale à la dernière place de la classe ; et le dernier à entrer dans la salle ne fut autre que son superbissime, fabulissime, merveilleusissime Envy adoré, qu'il accueillit sans même un regard, une vague de sueurs froides perlant sur sa nuque, l'angoisse l'étranglant avec force. Winry s'était redressée elle aussi en voyant le brun s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de lui, et Edward eu la sensation d'être coincé entre deux frigidaires ambulants. L'un était d'une froideur limpide et bouleversante, tandis que l'autre semblait se retenir à la table pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Écrabouillé de stresse sur sa chaise, l'heure fut particulièrement longue, d'un silence total, et les poumons d'Edward furent comme libérés lorsque la sonnerie divine retentit dans le couloir. Envy se leva rapidement et disparu en premier de la salle (dernier entré, premier sorti, telle semblait être sa devise), tandis qu'Edward se décomposait sur place, et que Winry fulminait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui fous pas une droite, pour te venger ?! râlait encore la blonde, alors que, deux heures plus tard, ils se rendaient à la cantine.

L'aîné Elric médita un instant sur cette question, allait inventer un mensonge du genre « parce que j'ai encore mal aux articulations, c'est pas bon pour mon poignet… » – cherchant à masquer le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher d'Envy pour le moment, quelle qu'en soit la raison – qu'une voix faiblarde les héla dans leur dos. Se retournant, ils virent Alphonse, souffle court, ayant visiblement couru pour les rejoindre.

- Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! clama-t-il, vexé.

- Désolé p'tit frère, mais on t'a complètement zappé, se justifia piteusement Edward, cependant ravi que la conversation ait à nouveau dévié d'Envy.

- J'avais bien remarqué. De quoi parliez vous ?

Bon, raté pour la déviation. Vivement le prochain virage.

- D'Envy, siffla Winry entre ses dents. Ed refuse d'aller lui dire ce qu'il pense !

- Serais-tu une mauviette, Edo ? ricana Alphonse, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la queue bondée de la cantine.

- Absolument pas ! se défendit aussitôt la mauviette en question (si, si, il en était une, je confirme). Je… j'irai lui parler… quand le moment sera venu.

S'empourprant, la stupidité qu'il sentait sur son visage semblait également interprétée par les grimaces navrées de ses interlocuteurs.

- Et quand viendra-t-il, d'après toi, ce… « moment » ? s'enquit malicieusement son frangin, qui commençait à devenir un peu trop malin à son goût.

- Je… j'en sais rien, et puis assez parlé de moi ! Ca donne quoi avec la rouquine, comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui, _Jennyfer_.

Il avait touché une corde sensible, restant tout de même le plus mesquin des Elric. Piquant un fard, Alphonse détourna aussitôt le regard en balbutiant :

- Ce… ce ne sont pas tes affaires… !

- Rhoo, allez, tu peux bien dire toutes tes petites histoires d'amûûûr à ton vieux frérot, nan ? railla le petit blond, provoquant les vifs éclats de rire de Winry, et l'humiliation assurée de son petit frère.

Il avait entouré les épaules d'Alphonse et ébouriffait ses cheveux, tout en ricanant malicieusement. Se dégageant de ses bras, le jeune seconde remit d'un geste sec sa veste en place et expliqua d'une voix tendue :

- Elle… elle est encore en troisième et… et puis de toute manière elle habite à Central, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, je ne la verrait jamais…

- Mais tu sais, tu peux passer plus de temps chez ton père, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait si tu revenais le week-end ! assura gentiment Winry, attendrit devant l'attitude d'Alphonse. N'est-ce pas Ed ? rajouta-t-elle ensuite, regard suspicieux tourné vers son petit ami.

- Euh... hein ? s'étrangla ce dernier. Qu'il y aille, lui, moi je reste ici !

Il avait assuré cela fortement, conscient qu'il préférait être enfermé une éternité face à Envy plutôt que d'avoir à retourner chez son vieux toutes les semaines – quoi que, ça demandait tout de même réflexion… La jeune fille bouda un instant, puis se retourna vers Alphonse et lança à nouveau :

- Bon, admettons que tu y rentres tout seul, tu serais partant ?

- B-Bien sur ! répondit aussitôt le cadet Elric, visiblement impatient de revoir sa rouquine.

- Très bien, alors je chargerais mamie Pinako de lui en parler.

Alphonse sembla alors de très bonne humeur, si bien qu'il les délaissa pour une bande d'ados de son âge, qui lui faisaient signe à l'autre bout de la cantine. Se retrouvant donc en tête à tête, Edward se sentit un peu mal à l'aise face à Winry, rougissante. Après tout, c'était le tout premier repas au lycée qu'ils passaient en couple. C'était une étape, hein ? Tsss… foutu lui. Il n'était même pas capable de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait – ou ce qu'il ne ressentait pas, en l'occurrence. Elle allait engager la conversation qu'un brutal plateau s'écrasant à sa droite la fit sursauter, et très vite Edward reconnu ces avant bras parfaits, dont un encore masqué d'un plâtre recouvert d'un gant noir. Relevant les yeux, figé de stupeur, il observa un instant le superbe visage d'Envy, ses yeux d'améthyste indescriptibles illuminant une peau de craie surprenante et des lèvres si parfaites qu'elles semblaient avoir été tracées par les dieux… Oy ! Il s'emballait, là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! cracha Winry, le faisant revenir sur terre et dévier les yeux de ceux qui le fixaient.

- Juste parler au nain de jardin, répondit-il de son habituelle voix cassée et limpide comme de l'eau.

- Il n'a rien à te dire, espèce de monstre ! Dégage de là !

La jeune femme semblait outrée de l'audace d'Envy, tandis que ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention, regard rivé sur le garçon qu'il avait tabassé une semaine plus tôt.

- Je dois te parler, réitéra-t-il.

Edward prit son courage à deux mains et daigna enfin affronter son regard, tentant d'afficher une mine aussi impassible que la sienne. Il ne répondit pas, Winry s'en chargea :

- C'est hors de question ! Dégage ou je te jure que je hurle !

- Tu auras à peine ouvert la bouche que le son de ta nuque brisée grincera à tes oreilles, alors tiens toi tranquille, riposta aussitôt Envy, d'une voix si glacée que les deux blonds en frissonnèrent de terreur. Je ne compte pas refaire du mal à Edward, je dois simplement lui parler.

Edward… à nouveau il prononçait son prénom. Déboussolé, ses mots lui manquèrent involontairement, et Winry se leva brusquement, brandissant son couteau à beurre devant elle, pensant naïvement que ce geste aurait quelconque effet sur un type tel qu'Envy.

- Vas t'en, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, ignorant les regards curieux des élèves alentours.

- Tu me fais vraiment chier, la blondasse, souffla le brun, excédé. Moi qui voulais être discret.

- Edward ne souhaite pas te parler, je…

- Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que le nabot désir ?! s'emporta-t-il soudain, ayant enfin rivé son regard sur elle, une haine indescriptible brûlant au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle se crispa, puis clama en se ressaisissant :

- Parce que je suis sa petite amie, figure toi !

Un rictus sans joie lui échappa, et il lança, sourire éternellement sadique aux lèvres :

- Merci bien, il me semble que je l'avais compris, mais je ne crois pas que ce titre puisse te donner n'importe quel pouvoir de transmission de pensées ; alors lâche moi la grappe et laisse la fourmi parler lui-même.

- Je refuse que…

- Encore un mot, crétine, et je te promets que c'est toi qui fini au fond d'une ruelle ! coupa-t-il, envoyant comme une onde de terreur sur tous les élèves ayant intercepté sa menace.

- Je ne te permettrai pas ! clama soudain Edward, enfin sorti de sa torpeur, s'étant levé de sa chaise pour faire face à son tyran.

Ce dernier, ravi d'avoir enfin l'attention du petit blond, dévia à nouveau son regard vers lui, et commenta en souriant :

- Enfin, je croyais que tu ne me reconnaissais pas. Comment vas-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla Edward, pas encore assez idiot pour lui pardonner sa semaine de convalescence.

- Je te l'ai dit : te parler.

- Et que souhaites-tu me dire ?

- Que je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure dans ta chambre, à dix-huit heures, et que tu as intérêt à être là, lança-t-il, le visage imperturbable.

La brutalité de l'annonce supprima momentanément les cordes vocales de la crevette, qui se vit donc incapable de répondre à cet ordre. Envy récupéra son plateau, commença à s'éloigner (ignorant royalement Winry, restée furieusement debout à sa droite), puis se retourna à demi, pour rajouter sur le même ton tranchant et détaché :

- Ah, j'oubliais : tu as également intérêt à être seul.

xxx

L'après midi même, Envy n'avait pas accordé une parole, un regard à l'objet de ses pensées. Oui, car, il fallait l'admettre, le visage du petit blond flottait dans son esprit en permanence, assez pour qu'il eu envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Enfin, n'ayant pas envie de donner dans les commérages incessants de sa classe (il en avait assez déclenché à la cantine), il se contenta de l'ignorer tant bien que mal, se postant comme mur de glace imperturbable aux yeux angoissés du microbe.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, avait-il recouché avec sa blonde ? Ignorant les tremblements de rage qui agitaient ses mains, il prit silencieusement en note le fait de lui poser la question, et à dix-sept heures quarante cinq, il déboula dans la chambre d'Edward. Sa première pensé fut de correctement respirer pour se calmer, et sa deuxième de gueuler haut et fort, d'un air aussi excédé et méprisant que possible :

- 'Tain, Blondie est encore là ? Elle est assez bien dressée pour que tu lui ordonnes de se barrer toute seule ou bien il faut que j'achète une laisse ?

Edward roula des yeux tandis que Winry serait la mâchoire, alors que tous deux étaient installés face à face sur le lit du minus. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répartir, il enchaîna en déviant son regard vers Edward :

- Je t'avais dit d'être seul !

- Il est moins le quart, tu es en avance ! siffla la blonde.

- J'vois pas le problème.

Edward ne réagit pas, ce qui l'enchanta quelque peu. Voulant appuyer ses paroles, il fit clairement comprendre à la crétine qu'il souhaitait qu'elle dégage, et c'est après un coup d'œil approbateur et un brin désespéré de l'aîné Elric qu'elle se décida à sortir, bousculant Envy au passage, qui ne réussit qu'à ricaner de sa victoire. Aussitôt la porte clause, Edward se releva, regard suspicieux, tandis qu'Envy tournait le verrou dans son dos.

- C'est inutile que tu nous enfermes, plaida l'Elric.

- On n'est jamais trop sûr de rien, riposta l'androgyne.

Androgyne qui, malgré tout, semblait avoir fait des efforts vestimentaires en ces jours enneigés. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Edward fit glisser son regard sur ses jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon noir et large, retombant sur ses éternelles Rangers de cuir, son torse recouvert de son demi t-shirt favoris mais néanmoins rehaussé d'un gilet de jais un peu grand, la fermeture éclair rouge vif non sans rappeler la couleur de l'étrange symbole ornant son bandeau. Il fallait croire que, quand il le voulait, Envy avait quelques goûts…

- C'est qu'il me matte, en plus, le nabot. Ne va pas trop vite, je ne souhaite pas manquer des étapes.

Piquant un fard, Edward releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur narquois, mais n'eu pas le temps de balbutier un mensonge incohérent qu'Envy enchaîna, d'un ton limpide et détaché, toujours face au petit blond, séparés de trois bons mètres détestables :

- Bon, venons-en au fait. J'ai à te parler.

- Il me semble que c'est ce que nous faisons depuis environs… cinq minutes.

Ignorant les sarcasmes d'Edward, le beau brun prit une grande respiration, mit sa main dans sa poche nerveusement, et lâcha d'un ton sec et cassant – presque accusateur – qui ne correspondait pas du tout au sens de ses paroles :

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut comme une enclume qui s'abattait sur les épaules d'Edward, si bien qu'il du reculer légèrement et se retenir au lit pour ne pas en perdre l'équilibre. Il le dévisagea un moment alors qu'Envy affichait cette même expression indescriptible, attendant patiemment que le blondinet choqué daigne lui répondre.

- Tu… tu as fumé ? Tu as bu ? Tu t'es drogué ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'écria-t-il enfin.

Malgré lui, Edward était inquiet.

Ce fut au tour d'Envy d'être surprit, relâchant les épaules et dévisageant le jeune homme, yeux en balle de golfe. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment, une fois qu'il eu correctement analysé la raison de l'emportement d'Edward, qu'il éclata de rire (rire sadique et effrayant, rappelons-le).

- Ha, ha ! Si c'était le cas, le nabot, tu serais déjà à poile sur ce lit !

Edward tressaillit en s'empourprant, ce qui ne fit rire que davantage Envy. Tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance, le blond s'enquit froidement :

- Pourquoi ce revirement ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? T'excuser n'est pas ton genre…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. Je voulais simplement apaiser ma conscience ; oui, car vois-tu, avoir ensanglanté ton joli visage était, certes, d'une distraction fabuleuse, mais embrasser des lèvres boursouflées n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant. Tu me suis ?

Sous ces mots, il s'était approché d'une démarche féline et excitante, sourire carnassier pendu à sa bouche parfaite. Edward réagit au quart de tour et recula vivement, contournant le lit et se plaquant contre le mur d'en face, se désolant de ne pouvoir passé au travers (il aurait bien tenté de s'enfuir par la porte, mais Envy se trouvait devant, et son agilité ne lui aurait jamais laissé une chance de passer). Ricanant, le brun rompit la distance qui les séparait, abatant ses bras à la perpendiculaire du mur, juste au niveau des épaules d'Edward. Ce dernier, recroquevillé sur lui-même, balbutia :

- Je… vas t'en… je ne veux pas…

Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit et il susurra à l'oreille de sa victime, sa voix incroyablement sexy décryptant ses pensées :

- Tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne _peux_ pas ?

Edward ferma les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler, alors que la langue d'Envy avait entreprit de glisser le long de sa nuque, d'un geste si sensuel qu'il crut s'écrouler de désir. Respirant convenablement, il pétrifia son corps au maximum pour tenter d'être le moins réceptif aux gestes avenants du brun, et siffla faiblement :

- Les deux. Ca suffit, je t'ai dit que je ne jouais plus. C'était bien une fois… mais pas deux.

Tout sous être lui hurlait le contraire, il l'ignora. Envy se recula enfin, lui laissant l'occasion d'à peu près reprendre une respiration normale, rivant son regard dans celui violacé et si particulier de son tortionnaire, tentant de faire abstraction de son irréel visage sans défaut, représentant pour lui l'apogée de la perfection et de la luxure.

- En es-tu sûr ? questionna enfin Envy, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, son souffle brûlant réduisant à néant les tentatives de réflexion d'Edward.

Alors qu'il allait s'abandonner à ces bras musculeux une seconde fois, il réussit à se raccrocher à un dernier fil de raison, qui le poussa à brandir ses poings en avant, assénant un coup brutal et pour le moins inattendu dans l'abdomen du jeune homme qui fut brutalement repoussé, ne comprenant pas tout de suite la raison de cette brusque ruade en arrière. Une fois qu'il percuta, son visage exprima une profonde frustration qui faillit faire rougir Edward, ce dernier clamant haut et fort :

- Je t'ai dis non ! Alors arrête !

Envy se redressa, tentant de rester aussi digne que possible, être repousser lui étant vraisemblablement toujours aussi détestable.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, j'ai quand même le droit à une petite compensation !

Excédé, Edward mima la réflexion :

- Hmm… Non !

La mâchoire d'Envy se crispa, et ses yeux précédemment écarquillés d'indignation se plissèrent de colère. Il cracha, méprisant :

- Et la blonde, combien de fois te l'es-tu tapé, hein ?!

L'aîné Elric rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, répliquant sur un ton provocateur et insolent :

- Une seule fois, figure toi, parce que _quelqu'un_ a décidé de me privé de la fin de mes vacances en me tabassant dans une ruelle !

Envy tiqua, surprit. C'était lui qui avait empêché le fait qu'ils s'envoient en l'air une seconde fois ? Laissant un sourire ravi illuminer son visage, il lança, tout sourire :

- Parfait ! Oublies immédiatement mes excuses, je ne regrette plus rien !

- P-Pardon ?! s'étrangla l'adolescent, ses yeux d'or écarquillés d'incrédulité.

- Si, grâce à moi, votre partie de jambes en l'air a été annulée, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais m'en plaindre. Oh, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné, la première fois ?

Son cœur se serra à cette vérité mais il trouva bien plus d'attention à constater le minus s'empourprer à une vitesse étonnante, fuyant son regard, balbutiant piteusement :

- Je… euh… ça ne te regarde pas…

Surprit et assaillit par la curiosité, Envy allait revenir à la charge que son regard se posa sur une petite enveloppe sur la table, où siégeait le nom « Edward » en lettres fines mais maladroites. Il s'en empara d'un geste vif sous le regard interloqué de son interlocuteur, et commenta d'une voix éteinte :

- _Le seigneur d'Atlantide _? C'est une place pour son avant-première ?

- Euh… Oui. C'est mon petit frère qui me l'a offert, je compte…

- Parfait !

Il prit l'un des billets, le fourra dans sa poche et expliqua d'une voix limpide et sans appel :

- C'est ce weekend, je t'attendrais à vingt heures devant le cinéma. Notre conversation est finie, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. A plus.

Choqué, Edward le regarda s'éloigner, mais réussit à s'exclamer avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

- Attends ! Je comptais inviter Winry, rends-moi cette place !

- Hors de question que je te laisse passer plus de temps avec elle si j'ai l'occasion de t'avoir pour moi. Débrouilles toi pour qu'elle ne le sache pas si ça t'inquiète, mais sois présent ou tu le regretteras.

Il avait lancé ces mots sans même se retourner, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Edward le regarda alors disparaître, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mais étrangement, l'idée de récupérer ce billet volé ne lui effleura pas l'esprit très longtemps…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hm, je précise que "le seigneur d'Atlantide" est un film totalement inventé... Je voulais un truc qui fasse genre... super film fantastique et carrément attendu. Ouais, je sais, ça craint, mais j'ai trouvé que ça. Et puis on s'en fou un peu, après tout. Enfin bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

bisous, à la prochaine ! :)


	11. Nouvel élève

Encore et toujours, merci pour vos review géniales, je ne m'en lasse pas ! =) J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre un peu plus tard, mais j'me suis dis, "pouquoi pas?" J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, c'est un chapitre... pas forcément palpitant mais indispensable tout de même. La sortie ciné est pour le prochain, vous en faîtes pas ;).

Bonne lecture ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre XI**

**Nouvel élève**

L'idée d'être forcé d'aller au cinéma avec Envy était plutôt effrayante, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, et ne sachant comment tourner la chose face à Winry. Elle se doutait bien qu'il comptait l'emmener : tout petit ami digne de ce nom invite sa copine lorsqu'il a deux billets pour une avant première !

« Enfin, tout petit ami digne de ce nom n'est pas amoureux de son ex-pire ennemi – un homme ! » répliqua sa conscience, dans sa tête.

Prit d'une bouffée d'angoisse, il se frappa le crâne dans sa main, cherchant à faire cesser cette voix agaçante, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler son côté je-suis-un-bel-enfoiré-et-je-mériterais-d'être-pendu. Et puis, il n'était pas amoureux d'Envy : ça va pas ?!

« Ahem » toussota l'autre.

Nouvelle gifle – il allait réussir à se donner la migraine, sans compter que son prof de math (un homme si gros qu'il en paraissait plus large que haut) le dévisageait de temps à autre, un brin intrigué par son attitude étrange. Ce samedi matin, le cours était séparé en deux, et étant en fin de liste, Winry n'avait pu y assister avec Edward, lui ayant donc signalé qu'elle l'attendrait dans la cour (elle était dingue de vouloir l'attendre dehors par un temps pareille – m'enfin, c'était Winry). C'est donc se noyant dans un ennui mortel qu'Edward ressassait ses malheurs, tandis qu'il sentait le regard glacé et stoïque d'Envy dans son dos, à la diagonale de lui. Il évitait donc minutieusement de détourner les yeux de sa feuille froissée (il était incapable de garder des affaires soigneusement rangé dans son sac) et fermait les yeux pour se contrôler, écoutant le cours aussi peu que sa conscience.

- Eh, Ed ! souffla une voix rauque à sa droite.

Il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers son voisin – un garçon plus ou moins sympa qui n'avait de cesse de mâchouiller un cure-dent, soi-disant pour se faire passer l'envie de fumer (malgré tout Edward ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait surprit une clope au bec, à l'abri des regards) – et l'interrogea d'un signe de tête. Il s'enquit alors, d'un air intéressé et quelque peu narquois :

- Dis, entre Envy et toi, y s'passe quoi ?

Edward manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et il se redressa promptement, gardant tant bien que mal une mine désinvolte :

- Co… comment ça ?

- Bah, j'sais pas, il arrête pas d'te regarder depuis t'à l'heure, c'est flippant, on dirait qu'il va t'bouffer.

Edward tressaillit, et, juste pour faire bonne figure, mima la surprise et se retourna vers le mateur en question, qui souriait, amusé, ayant à l'instant dévié son regard de lui pour observer calmement le professeur Bouboule (ouais, on sait, c'est mesquin ; mais ce prof était énorme, quand même). Reprenant sa position initiale, il agita sa main devant son visage en marmonnant des « 'fait chaud, ici ! » pour tenter de justifier le feu ardent qui lui était monté aux joues.

- Mais il parait qu'vous vous êtes battu, pendant les vacances, non ? T'en as même encore la lèvre coupé…, insista son voisin, décidément bien curieux.

- Euh… Ouais, opina simplement Edward, pas tellement motivé pour aborder ce sujet avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Tain... Il était un peu lourd, tout de même...

- Euh… Il… il était pas content, j'imagine.

- Il parait qu'tu souriais, quand on t'a trouvé, rajouta la garçon.

Edward ferma les paupières pour se calmer, tandis que le regard d'Envy lui brûlait à nouveau la nuque.

- Qui t'as dis ça ?

- J'sais pas, un gars. C'était une fille qui lui avait dit, une copine de Winry, apparemment.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra : pourquoi en avait-elle parlé ?! Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez bavé d'avoir été tabassé dans une ruelle !

- T'aurais du porter plainte, t'crois pas ? enchaîna le voisin, qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- Non, je… j'en sais rien, soupira-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Moi c'est c'que j'aurais fait, à t'a place. Franchement, c'type est dangereux ! Et t'es pas le premier gars qu'il tabasse ! Tu d'vrais faire gaffe !

- Merci. J'y penserais.

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, ça n'aurait servit à rien, et ça n'aurait fait qu'amplifier les railleries d'Envy.

- Ouais, enfin j'te dis ça, c'est pour toi, hein, puisque tout le monde sait qu'vous pouvez pas vous saquer.

- Je sais, merci, réitéra Edward, la tête appuyé dans ses mains, ses ongles s'enfonçant d'agacement dans la chair de son crâne.

- Donc tu comptes faire quoi ?

Te casser la gueule.

- Je… j'en sais rien… je veux pas de problème…, soupira-t-il pitoyablement, s'étonnant encore de ne pas lui avoir foutu une droite.

- Ouais, c'est sur, mais t'sais, y'a beaucoup de gens qui croient qu'il s'passe des trucs entre vous, étant donné qu'ça fait un baille qu'vous vous êtes pas battu au lycée…

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Alors quoi, ils devaient se battre pour que tout aille normalement ?!

- Ah, vraiment ? s'enquit-il, le tourbillon de sentiment qui bouillonnait en lui lui donnant mal au ventre.

- Ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit. Enfin, t'sors avec Winry, d'toute manière, c'est con d'dire ça.

- Oui, c'est con…

L'esprit d'Edward se faisait brumeux, tandis que la voix de son voisin l'abrutissait et que le regard d'améthyste d'Envy lui bombardait la nuque, accélérant son pouls, le souffle haletant.

- Ca t'fais rien, qu'on dise ça ?

Sa main, serrée comme un étaux, réfléchissait sérieusement à l'abattre sur son visage, qu'une fois de plus le grésillement de la sonnerie divine retentit, et que, d'un même bon, Envy et lui furent levés de leur chaise. Ne lui accordant pas un regard, Edward lui passa devant le nez, ses feuilles de cours encore à la main, voulant fuir cette conversation et ce regard à tout prix.

Comme prévu, il retrouva Winry dans la cour, assise sur les imposants gradins qui donnaient accès à un nouveau hall, mais étonnamment pas seule. Elle semblait discuter avec passion à un garçon, d'une tête de plus qu'elle, ses cheveux cuivrés éparpillés devant ses yeux en de souples et fines boucles, dégageant un charisme et une présence qui lui était familière. S'approchant d'eux, il put entendre distinctement quel était le sujet de conversation qui animait tant Winry, et c'est sans surprise qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de mécanique, le gars apparemment aussi passionné qu'elle, la dévisageant avec émerveillement de ses grands yeux aux reflets violacés (après tout, ça courait pas les rues, des filles de dix sept ans ne jurant que par les clé à molette, les tournevis et autre gadgets insignifiants). Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux remarqués sa présence, Winry sursauta, s'empourprant immédiatement, comme si Edward l'avait surprise en train de gaffer :

- Hey ! Ed ! T'es sorti !

- Apparemment, lâcha simplement le petit blond, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Ils se levèrent, et Edward eu la brusque envie de filer un violent coup de poing dans le bide du garçon, juste pour qu'il ne l'écrase pas de sa taille remarquable. Cependant, il ne fit rien, et se contenta d'écouter sa petite amie faire les présentations :

- Edward, voici Seth, il vient d'entrer au lycée.

Le dénommé Seth lui tendis amicalement la main, et il s'apprêtait à la serrer qu'une voix déroutante claironna dans son dos, faisant brusquement flancher son assurance décidément un peu fragile :

- Eh, bouclette ! T'es arrivé aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Envy en apparaissant dans le dos d'Edward, s'adressant apparemment à Seth.

Winry blêmit presque autant qu'Edward, alors qu'ils observaient les deux jeunes hommes se donner une accolade sympathique et inattendue.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez ? souffla Winry, observant simultanément Envy et Seth.

- Oui, répondit joyeusement se dernier, lui adressant d'un sourire éclatant. Nous sommes cousins !

Les deux blonds sursautèrent d'un bon commun, et la jeune femme continua, s'adressant à Envy cette fois :

- Mais… je pensais que tu n'avais plus de famille !

- Nous sommes des cousins éloignés, et il habitait trop loin pour que je puisse vivre chez lui et rester ici, expliqua le brun, mal aimable.

- Mais j'ai décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! rajouta le rouquin avec entrain.

Il était vrai qu'en regardant bien, ils avaient quelques traits similaires. Les mêmes yeux de cette couleur si particulière, la même peau d'une blancheur presque translucide, le même dessin de lèvres, pâles et juteuses, et enfin le même charisme éblouissant, révélant une silhouette remarquable, tracée à la perfection. L'un à côté de l'autre, on aurait cru la représentation d'ange et démon, forgée dans une statue de cire. Seth arborait toujours ce sourire joyeux et enfantin, respirant la bienveillance derrière ses boucles scintillantes, tandis qu'Envy gardait une mine impassible et glacée, ses longs cheveux raides tombant sur lui comme des pics acérés. En les détaillant ainsi, Edward avait du mal à comprendre son attirance irraisonnée envers le jeune homme effrayant, alors que des gars comme Seth étaient largement plus rassurants, drôles et sympathiques.

- Tu es en quelle classe ? s'enquit Winry, stoppant sa contemplation silencieuse.

- Je suis dans la section Littéraire, mais j'ai déjà fait le point avec Envy, nos horaires sont en grande partie identiques.

- Génial ! lança la belle blonde, aux anges.

Edward les dévisagea tour à tour, surprit. C'était quoi, ces regards ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si intéressé par ce… ce gars ? Certes, il était beau, gentil, et, à l'instar d'Envy, il respirait l'intelligence, mais, merde, il était _grand ! _Pourquoi semblait-elle intéressée par les gars grands ? C'était les petits qu'elle devrait aimer ! Mince, mais y'en a toujours que pour les grandes asperges, c'est pénible !

Il se perdit un instant dans ses indignations mentales, jusqu'à se traiter d'abruti profond, ayant enfin remarqué qu'il n'était pas sensé polémiquer là-dessus, mais plutôt _s'inquiéter_ du fait qu'elle le regarde ainsi, par ce que c'était _lui_ son _petit ami. _Les coupants dans les quelques mots qu'ils échangeaient timidement, il toussota bruyamment, ignorant le regard pesant d'Envy qui s'était rivé sur lui, et lança, avec une assurance feinte :

- Bon, tu… tu viens ? On va manger…

- Oh ! Bah, tu pourrais manger avec nous, qu'en dis-tu ? questionna immédiatement la blonde à l'adresse d'un Seth ravi, ignorant totalement son cousin, qui de toute manière semblait à cet instant indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, excepté Edward.

- Euh… je… je sais pas… ça risque peut-être de déranger Ed, c'est ton…

Le concerné haussa les sourcils, surpris et paniqué, en balbutiant :

- Euh… je ne… oui, d'accord… pas de souci.

Winry rayonna, tandis qu'Edward se liquéfiait à l'idée de devoir manger face à Envy. Seth et Winry commencèrent à s'en aller, qu'il les apostropha à la dernière minute, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension :

- Eh, attendez ! Al n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Lust et Glutony non plus, rajouta sombrement Envy, qui lui non plus n'avait pas bougé.

Seth observa Winry, embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance, les joues cramoisies :

- Eh bien, on vous garde des places ! Vous nous rejoignez, d'accord ?

Elle semblait hésiter, s'attendant sans doute à une vague de fureur de la part d'Edward. Malgré tout, ce dernier, trop déconcentré par la présence d'Envy à sa gauche, ne réussit qu'à balbutier, dans de légers hochements de tête préoccupés :

- Euh… très bien, à toute à l'heure.

Il détourna le regard, et c'est ravi qu'Envy remarqua la mine déconfite de Winry, qui semblait peu à peu comprendre l'inattention de son petit ami envers elle. Elle acquiesça, puis son sourire revint immédiatement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son cousin, qui décidément avait de bien piètres goûts pour si rapidement s'enticher de cette idiote. Puis, soudainement prit d'un élan de mesquinerie, Envy décida d'intensifier le sabotage du couple d'Edward, en s'écriant, railleur, à l'adresse de Seth, qui commençaient à s'éloigner :

- Eh, bouclette ! Evites de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, d'accord ?

Les deux concernés se stoppèrent, rouge de honte, tandis qu'Edward se crispait, ayant inévitablement comprit le petit jeu de son tyran. Cependant, que dire ? Winry avait lancé un regard furieux en direction d'Envy qui ricanait, observa un instant son petit ami silencieux, puis reprit sa route d'un pas lourd, le pauvre Seth trottinant derrière elle, au comble de la gène. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, et qu'Edward se sentit assez seule face à Envy, il siffla, agacé :

- J'peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?! Ca va pas bien !

- J'aide seulement la blonde à te lâcher les basques.

- Tu lui fais du mal, abruti !

- Moi ? T'en es sûr ? s'enquis malicieusement Envy, au moment où, d'un côté, Alphonse s'avançait, et de l'autre, les talons de Lust raisonnaient à l'unisson avec les martèlements de pas de Glutony.

Edward se raidit, et il n'adressa pas un regard de plus au beau brun, entraînant Alphonse en avant, laissant le trio inséparable dans leur dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? questionna aussitôt Alphonse, intrigué. Où est Winry ? Pourquoi ils nous suivent ?

- Winry est déjà à la cantine, souffla Edward, agacé. Al, j'ai besoin de toi, rajouta-t-il finalement, après une légère inspiration.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je… j'en sais rien. Enfin bref, tu te souviens des places que tu m'as offertes ?

- Oui, bien sur, opina le cadet, suivant tant bien que mal les pas précipités de son aîné.

- Bon, et bien tu vois… je comptais emmener Winry, mais en fait, euh… ben Envy m'a volé une place, et je risque de re-finir à l'hosto si je n'y vais pas avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas que Winry le sache, alors… est-ce que tu pourrais… est-ce que tu pourrais faire comme si c'était toi que j'emmenais à cette avant première ?

Edward hésitait. Il avait toujours tout confier à son petit frère, il était son confident et il également la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander cela. Seulement… comme n'importe qui, Alphonse risquait de le juger… A la place, il afficha une mine horrifiée, s'exclamant :

- Envy t'a encore menacé, c'est ça ? Je vais le dire, Ed, c'est du harcèlement, il est hors de question que…

- Non, non, non, inutile, coupa aussitôt le blond, paniqué à ce que quelqu'un l'entende. Je te demande juste ce service en tant que frangin, je… j'ai besoin de toi, là...

Sa mâchoire serrée et sa mine paniqué eurent dont d'attendrir le petit Alphonse éternellement trop sensible, et il souffla, embêté :

- Mais… j'avais prévu de rentré à la maison, ce weekend, pour voir Jennyfer… si je te couvre je vais devoir rester là, et trouver un endroit où passer la soirée, en plus…

- Al, _pitié_, insista Edward, lui infligeant l'impitoyable regard du chaton malheureux.

Il garda le silence encore un instant, puis soupira, vaincu :

- Bon, d'accord… Mais tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe entre Envy et toi, un jour.

Jubilant sous le soulagement, l'aîné Elric encercla le cou du cadet de son bras en clamant :

- Un jour, peut-être ! En attendant, t'es le meilleur frérot du Monde, Al !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, bah éloignes-toi ! répliqua Alphonse en le repoussant vivement, souriant tout de même.

Derrière, Envy avait observé la scène d'un œil suspicieux, et un sourire satisfait étira un coin de ses lèvres en constatant qu'il avait gagné : il l'aurait, cette sortie au ciné.


	12. Une soirée peu commune

En route pour le chapitre 12 !!! Wouhouuuu ! (ouais, je suis là seule à m'emporter, là...) j'aurais aimé le publier plus tôt dans la journée, mais... j'ai pas pus. Sorry. M'enfin, vous l'avez, c'est le principal, non ? :p En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui continus de me soutenir, c'est toujours un immense plaisir.

Ce chapitre, quant à lui, et plus long que d'habitude - je n'avais pas envie de le couper en deux.

Allez, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne serrez pas déçu !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre XII**

**Une soirée peu commune**

Rhaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bordel ?! Il savait pourtant qu'Envy n'était pas du genre patient, alors en plus oser le faire languir à côté de tout ces ploucs qui le bousculaient pour arriver en premier au cinéma, bonjour ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce délire ? Lust lui avait assuré qu'il fallait être bien habillé pour ce genre de soirée, il s'était donc soigneusement acheté un smoking et s'était fait tout beau tout propre, pour finalement découvrir que tous les adolescents qui les entouraient n'avaient absolument pas daigner se faire beaux (déjà qu'ils l'étaient pas à la base) mais arrivaient, mains dans les poches, en jean et t-shirt troués et transpirant, le dévisageant avec curiosité. De plus, sa meilleure amie l'avait également forcé à porter son bras plâtré en écharpe, la manche de la veste le recouvrant lui donnant la sensation désagréable d'avoir un avant bras trois mille fois plus épais que l'autre. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à vingt heures dix, alors qu'Envy commençait sérieusement à se demander si l'autre abruti ne lui avait pas foutu un lapin pour éviter d'avoir à être en face de lui, que sa minuscule silhouette se dessina au loin, ses cheveux éternellement tressé laissant ses mèches rebelles s'éparpiller devant son visage angélique, son épais et habituel pantalon de jais surplombant des chaussures de cuir. Il avait revêtu un long manteau brun, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, n'ayant vraisemblablement lui aussi pas daigné s'habiller correctement. Lust lui avait-elle menti… ??

Alors qu'Envy restait furieusement plongé dans ses pensées, Edward avait achevé la distance qui les séparait, et bien malgré lui il fini par relever les yeux, pour se figer d'ahurissement devant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était plus du tout le même ; il avait délibérément abandonné son côté androgyne pour un élégant costume noir, surplombant une chemise blanche nouée d'une cravate rouge, ses cheveux libéré de leur inlassable bandeau, retombant nonchalamment devant son visage, dans des mèches moins héritées, plus douce et brillante que d'ordinaire. Jamais au grand jamais Edward n'avait trouvé son tortionnaire aussi sexy, si bien qu'Envy, agacé de sa contemplation, s'écria brutalement :

- Bon, tu te bouges, la fourmi, j'me les pelles, moi !

Edward déglutit difficilement, s'arracha à la vision divine qu'était le parfait visage de son ancien ennemi, puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur du cinéma bruyant, cherchant un moyen de démontrer qu'ils avaient des places déjà achetées.

C'est donc cinq minutes plus tard – après qu'Envy ai opté pour la solution bruyante, à savoir gueuler dans tout le hall pour signaler leur laissez-passer, et ensuite insulter les gens qui avaient le bon sens de ne pas réagir à sa provocation – qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense pièce clause et sombre, les sièges se remplissant peu à peu. Repérant deux places à peu près au milieu de la salle, assez bien placé pour ne rien manqué du film, Edward commençait à s'avancer qu'Envy lui agrippa le col et le tira en arrière, sur le côté, dans des petites allées déserte où seulement une colonne de trois sièges siégeait les uns derrière les autres.

- Eh ! Attends, pas ici, on va rien voir ! plaida Edward en constatant que le jeune homme s'avançait vers la plus haute et la plus improbable de ces places.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas rien manquer, t'en fais pas.

Le ton carnassier qu'il avait employé fit frissonner le petit blond de désespoir, tandis que la mine embêtée de ce dernier ravisait le grand brun. Ils s'assirent, Edward propulsé au siège près du mur, Envy s'asseyant à celui du milieu, lançant un regard assassin au peu de personne qui avaient, comme eux, l'idiotie de vouloir s'installer si loin de tout. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Tentant de se concentrer sur le film, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait prit place et que les lumières blafardes s'estompèrent, pour finalement disparaître totalement, les plongeants tous dans un noir quasi-total, seulement ponctué par la luminosité du film défilant.

Au bout d'une heure de film, Edward s'était penché en avant, passionné, oubliant même celui qui était à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main glacée se glisser dans son dos sous sa chemise, le faisant brutalement sursauter, heureusement assez éloigné de tous les autres spectateurs pour éviter d'être remarqué. Dégageant la main d'Envy d'un geste brutal, il se tourna vers lui, chuchotant fermement :

- Ca suffit, j'ai déjà dit non !

Il vit l'ombre de son accompagnateur secoué d'un rictus narquois, jusqu'à ce que sa main le propulse en arrière et que la cuisse d'Envy glisse le long des siennes, l'aidant à finalement se retrouver sur ses genoux, face à lui, souriant sadiquement. Collé à son siège, le cœur d'Edward s'emballa aussitôt, alors que les doigts experts du brun s'aventuraient à rapidement déboutonner sa chemise. Ignorant les plaintes silencieuses du petit blond, il fini par laisser son corps à découvert, et faire glisser ses mains d'albâtre le long de ses flancs, pour finalement se coller à lui sensuellement, et lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je suis ici pour regarder un film, le nabot ?

Edward rougit – feu qu'Envy sentit en posant ses lèves sur les joues de la crevette – et clama en tentant de le repousser :

- Eh bien il va falloir te contenter de ça ! J'ai déjà mentit à Winry, je ne veux pas en plus la tromp…

Il fut interrompu par le baiser brûlant du beau brun, qui immédiatement lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, les mains baladeuses d'Envy achevant son désarroi. Ce dernier fut le premier à rompre le baiser, fit glisser sa langue le long des joues brûlantes de son amant, et lança, sa voix cassée et féline tentant à déstabiliser le plus possible le petit être plaintif sous lui :

- Après que tu lui ai annoncé que tu allais soi-disant au cinéma avec ton frangin, elle s'est littéralement jeté dans les bras de Seth ; il l'emmène au restau, ce soir. J'imagine qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, elle non plus, alors t'inquiète pas pour ça, le mensonge, elle connaît aussi.

Envy sourit en constatant le choc d'Edward, et s'évertua à lui embrasser, mordre, lécher le cou, attendant patiemment qu'il s'en remette.

Winry… lui avait mentit ? Enfin, non, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, c'était surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Seth. Mince… ça faisait à peine une journée qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'emmenait déjà au restau ! C'était qui, ce type ? Quoi que s'il était aussi avenant que son cousin, il n'aurait pas de mal à l'amener dans son lit… Non, Seth n'était pas comme Envy. Il était plus honnête, tendre et gentil. Il était ce que méritait Winry. D'ailleurs, à cette pensé, ce ne fut pas de jalousie que son cœur se serra, mais bien de soulagement. Si son amie tombait amoureuse de Seth, elle souffrirait moins, et tout s'arrangerait. Il n'aurait plus de remord, il ne serait plus un enfoiré, et elle serait heureuse… Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'elle soit heureuse ; mais Edward n'était pas celui qui y arriverait, il en était incapable, et ça depuis cet accident de voiture, où Envy et lui avait dévoilés une autre facette de leur haine respective…

- Alors, Edo, on s'endort ? chuchota le concerné à son oreille, le faisant soupirer de désir.

- Envy… même si Seth et Winry… tombent amoureux ; je suis toujours avec elle, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- C'est ta conscience qui t'en empêche ? ricana le brun en griffant sensuellement le torse du blond.

- E-Evidement… Ce n'est sûrement pas mon corps…, avoua Edward malgré lui, se sentant mourir de désir.

Envy remonta lentement jusqu'au visage de l'adolescent, lui mordillant la moindre parcelle de peau, puis souffla, tentant d'y mettre le ton, mais restant de plus en plus agacé de ne pas trouver Edward réceptif :

- Eh bien fais comme moi : ignore la.

Là-dessus, il s'empara derechef de ses lèvres, lui mordillant celle du bas avec tendresse, tandis que le blondinet réfléchissait.

Réfléchir ? Ha, ha, la bonne blague ! Comment pouvait-il réfléchir dans une situation pareille ? Tout son être était partagé en deux : celle de brutalement repousser Envy une bonne fois pour toute (on y croit) ou bien de s'abandonner à ses bras surentraînés, profitant de leur statu d'exclu dans cette salle de cinéma et de l'obscurité qu'elle leur apportait, ainsi que le moyen de faire un tantinet de bruit, les musiques, bruitages ou dialogues de ce film tant attendu attirant l'attention de la population les entourant. Plus il « réfléchissait », plus Envy se faisait présent, ses lèvres désormais glissant sur son torse, dans des coups de langue excitants, des baisers brûlants et impatients, et plus le côté « je le repousse une bonne fois pour toute » ne devenait qu'un vulgaire point à l'horizon. Alors qu'il sentait le brun ouvrir difficilement sa braguette avec les dents, il ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupire de résiliation, s'excusa mentalement auprès de la pauvre Winry trahit, et attrapa les cheveux d'Envy pour le faire se redresser, et s'empara presque violemment de ses lèvres, mettant dans ce baiser toute le désir mais également toute la rancœur qu'il avait pour cette situation.

Ravi, Envy y répondit avec ardeur et passion, ayant finalement décidé de se débarrasser de ces fichus boutons avec la main, libérant légèrement la pression un peu trop étouffée qui se faisait sentir sous le boxer d'Edward. Caressant la bossette du bout des doigts, il ferma les paupières, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant contre ses tempes alors qu'il sentait les mains d'Edward à leur tour tenter de lui ôter la veste superflue des épaules. Acceptant tout de même de lui donner un coup de main, il rompit le baiser à contrecoeur, s'écarta du corps chaud de son amant et tendis les bras pour que ce dernier y fasse glisser le vêtement, le balançant d'une main sur son siège désormais vide et l'attirant à lui de l'autre, encerclant sa cravate de ses doigts tremblants, tandis que lui prenait appuis de son avant-bras plâtré sur le dossier du siège, et de l'autre caressait le torse dénudé d'Edward.

Tous deux étouffaient tant bien que mal (surtout mal) des gémissements de plaisir, ne sachant ni quoi penser, ni comment réagir, ni comment réfléchir. Alors quoi ? C'étaient la deuxième fois qu'ils se touchaient, qu'ils se désiraient, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Envy se souvint de la douleur qui avait encerclé son ventre en songeant qu'il avait put appartenir, le temps d'une nuit, à une autre que lui, et même en cet instant, alors qu'Edward était sien, l'idée que cela puisse encore être le contraire l'irrita. Il le voulait, toujours plus, encore plus. Il était à lui, et malgré tout le gouffre qui les séparait était toujours présent. Après tout, ils étaient deux hommes, deux ennemis aux yeux du monde (bon, ok, du lycée, mais c'est une façon de parler), ils s'opposaient – que cela soit physiquement ou psychologiquement – ils n'avaient ni la même façon de vivre, ni les mêmes attentes de la vie. Et pourtant, chacun désirait l'autre, ce jour là, dans cette salle de cinéma. Que devaient-ils faire ? Se séparer ? Continuer ? Se cacher ? S'exposer ?

Envy, jusqu'à cet accident de voiture, n'avait jamais songé au fait que ce qui le hantait depuis des années, hormis le visage d'Edward, c'était bien le souci de sa protection. Pourquoi le tabassait-il ? Pour le protéger : le protéger de lui, de sa possessivité, de ses désirs malsains, et du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire. Inconsciemment, il s'était dit qu'en se faisant haïr d'Edward, c'était le meilleur moyen de le garder près de lui. Mais cette barrière était tombée, désormais. Maintenant, ce petit être fragile, ce petit blond si tentant lui embrassait la nuque, faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis que les siens dévalaient, savouraient, arpentaient chaque courbes parfaites de son buste, jusqu'à glisser sensuellement vers son entrejambe, crispant ce petit corps entre ses bras, les lèvres douces dans son cou se transformant en de brutaux coups de dents ; l'humain devenant vampire, l'ange devenant démon.

Edward n'avait jamais été si prompte, si avide de désir que maintenant. C'était peut-être le risque, leur exposition qu'ils encouraient, ses fautes, sa culpabilité, ou bien le torrent de sentiments qui l'assaillait, qui l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. Désormais, Envy avait empoigné sa virilité de sa main doucereuse et commençait de tendre va-et-vient, son souffle éternellement brûlant glissant contre la peau d'Edward couverte d'un film d'eau. Les mains tremblantes de désir, les lèvres crispées pour étouffer ses cris, il déboutonna si brutalement la chemise d'Envy qu'il fut certain d'avoir envoyer valser quelques boutons, pour encercler le torse marmoréen de l'objet de ses désir de ses bras, griffant nerveusement son dos, lui arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés. Malgré qu'il sache être dominé, presque forcé, sentir le corps d'Envy contre le sien, soupirant de plaisir, lui donnait la sensation d'exclusivité. Le brun étant toujours d'une froideur extrême, d'une mal amabilité si étendu qu'il donnait presque le sentiment d'avoir envie de vous tuer ; que le voir, ainsi, joues rosis par le désir, lèvres constamment dépendante des siennes, souffle accéléré grâce à _ses_ gestes, le confortait dans un étrange sentiment de supériorité. Il n'utilisait pas Envy, sûrement pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier, de savoir au fond de lui qu'il était le seul, qu'il était… Le seul, disait-il ? Saisit d'une brusque révélation, il interrompit le baiser qu'Envy lui avait octroyé de force, pour l'observer un instant dans les yeux, ces perles d'améthystes forgées dans une incrédulité inédite.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'enquit le brun, tentant d'être sec et cassant, comme à l'accoutumé, mais la voix trop enrouée de plaisir, ne réussissant qu'à souffler sa demande.

Edward hésitait, et pourtant la réponse était capitale. Imaginer qu'elle puisse être négative lui tordait l'estomac de douleur et lui donnait d'ors et déjà envie de repousser l'adolescent d'un coup de pied bien placé. L'impatience d'Envy se lisant au travers de ses traits froncés, il fini par balbutier piteusement :

- Est-ce que je… je…suis le seul ?

Son ton était presque suppliant, bien malgré lui. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du magnifique visage de son amant, ce dernier sursauta de surprise, s'attendant visiblement à tout sauf à une telle question. Au bout d'un long moment, ses traits se ridèrent plus encore et sa main quitta brusquement son boxer, une boule de frustration se logeant immédiatement dans la gorge d'Edward. Visiblement vexé, Envy se redressa, remit correctement sa veste, dégagea ses cheveux trempés de sueur d'un geste sec, et se rassit sur son siège initial, fixant le film imperturbable, les traits furieux et tendus. Sonné et surprit d'une réaction aussi excessive, Edward ne réussit qu'à le dévisager longuement, bouche entrouverte, le cœur serré d'un désarroi et d'une douleur indescriptible d'avoir si brutalement été abandonné. L'agacement finissant, bien évidement, par prendre le dessus, il força Envy à le regarder en agrippant son visage brutalement, et lâchant, dérouté :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Les traits d'Envy, déjà bien ridés, semblèrent trembler de colère, et un frisson d'appréhension dévala l'échine du petit blond. Le brun dégagea brutalement la main d'Edward et siffla, contrôlant malgré tout sa voix, chuchotant froidement :

- « Ce qui me prend » ? C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?!

- Ce n'était qu'une simple question ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

- T'es vraiment trop con ; je ne suis pas comme toi, Edward !

Envy remarqua à peine que, pour la troisième fois, il n'avait pas daigner utiliser de surnom dévalorisant, et détourna les yeux du blond choqué et incrédule. S'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que le terme « con » n'était pas encore assez fort. Pour qui se prenait-il pour se poser de telle question ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que chialer devant lui, que hurler de jalousie, que mourir de désir n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une simple diversion pour réussir à l'avoir ? Merde, à la fin, il n'était pas si insensible ! Il aurait préféré, d'ailleurs, ça lui aurait évité toutes ces emmerdes. Ca lui aurait évité de se péter le bras, de s'engueuler avec Lust, de se taper un bal pourri, de souffrir d'une putain de jalousie trop avenante, d'avoir littéralement envie de détruire tout ce qui entourait Edward, tout ce qui le touchait, lui parlait, le désirait. Ca lui aurait évité d'être si con, lui aussi.

Continuant de fixer l'écran sans le voir, il ne daigna pas accorder un autre regard au blond pétrifié à sa gauche, bien trop furieux pour s'abaisser à revenir à la charge. Il le sentit bouger ; sans doute se rasseyait-il, lui aussi. Après tout il était incapable de faire le premier pas ; à croire qu'Envy n'était qu'un pantin servant à soulager Môsieur lorsque le manque était trop présent. Ouais, c'était sans doute ça, ce cloporte n'avait aucune autre raison pour venir ramper à ses pieds, pour venir de lui-même.

- Envy…

Il l'ignora. Il ne reviendrait pas.

- Envy…

Tssh ! Bordel, il allait regarder ce putain de film qu'il avait tant envie de voir ?! Il était venu là pour ça, après tout !

Envy sursauta en sentant la main du nabot glisser le long de son torse, ses épaules puis sa tête la suivant, pour que finalement son visage se pose sur le haut de sa poitrine immobile, yeux clos, respiration calme mais semblant douloureuse. A quoi jouait-il ? Il voulait le rendre dingue, ou quoi ?! La main du blond agrippa le tissu blanc, et il soupira, visiblement fatigué, voix suppliante :

- Je… je suis désolé… pardonne moi…

C'était quoi, ça ? Edward qui s'excusait ? Edward qui le suppliait ? Edward qui le _demandait_ ?! Il ne le repoussait pas, cette fois ?! Poussé à bout, Envy tourna la tête, et l'adolescent releva la sienne, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Contemplant ses yeux de soleil, il perdit le fil un instant, puis se ressaisit et s'enquit sèchement, faisant passer toute sa rage et son indignation à travers ces mots :

- T'as fini avec tes questions à la con ?

Il hocha la tête, opinant timidement, et Envy s'empara de ses lèvres doucement. Non, impossible, il était indéniablement incapable de se passer de lui.

xxx

Le film continuait de tourner, tandis qu'au fond, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, à l'abri des regards, Envy et Edward étaient étrangement enlacés. Bougeant doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, chacun enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de l'autre pour résister à l'envie de hurler, secoués de tremblements incontrôlables sous les plaisirs engendrés.

- Chuuuuuut ! siffla une voix féminine dans la rangé d'en face, alors qu'Edward avait laissé échapper un cri de plaisir.

Envy ricana, la virilité du petit blond en bouche, sa main libre de toute contrainte galopant le long de son torse musculeux tandis que l'autre, pénalisée par le plâtre, glissait sur les lèvres de son amant. Edward lui attrapa la main, stoppant ses allés et venues sur son abdomen, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme la première fois. Edward se cambra, tendu au maximum, sa main se serra autour de la sienne, et Envy devina que le moment était arrivé, infaillible, inévitable, rassurant. Le petit blond atteint l'extase en gémissant de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre si fortement qu'il en saigna, tandis que le beau brun laissait paisiblement glisser la preuve de son plaisir le long de sa gorge, ignorant le goût, trop occupé à contempler l'adolescent face à lui, si vulnérable, si fragile, si beau. Il se redressa, laissant leur chair se confondre en une, et Edward, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, s'empara de ses lèvres brusquement, agrippant ses cheveux presque compulsivement, comme pour lui interdire d'oser s'éloigner.

Malheureusement, d'un sursaut commun, ils percutèrent le ton des dialogues dans leur dos, la musique entraînante s'apprêtant à exploser pour laisser place au générique et sonner la fin du film, donc à rallumer les lumières. A contrecœur, ils échangèrent quelques derniers baisers, dépendants, envoûtés, puis, comme prévu, l'éclat de l'écran dans leurs dos changea d'intensité à l'instant où la musique augmentait, et ils eurent tout juste le temps de se rassoire correctement sur leur siège respectif, reboutonnant à la va-vite leurs vêtements froissés et trempés de sueur, que la lumières les dévoilèrent, les spectateurs applaudissant avec entrain, n'ayant absolument rien remarqué de leurs ébats, autant qu'eux n'avaient absolument rien suivit du film. Ne perdant pas de temps à taper des mains comme les autres abrutis, ils finirent de se réordonner – Edward refaisant correctement sa tresse, Envy rajustant sa cravate – puis se levèrent comme si de rien étaient, revêtirent leur pardessus respectifs, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne s'élève dans la salle, provenant d'un homme quelconque devant l'écran, micro à la main :

- Pour ceux ou celles qui le souhaitent, il y a un buffet gratuit dans le hall !

Ils entendirent quelques exclamations appréciatives, puis se décidèrent à suivre la masse d'individus dévalant les marches, bavardant avec enthousiasme sur le film qu'ils avaient totalement loupé. Eux, restant silencieux – encore trop sonnés pour réussir à aligner deux mots cohérents ou engager une conversation quelconque – se contentèrent de s'y mêler, pour parvenir jusqu'au hall en question où les gens se bousculaient en masse, s'égosillant sur quelques gâteaux, boissons, ou sur le stand d'alcool qui lui, bien évidement, était loin d'être gratuit. Sautant sur l'occasion, Envy se précipita sur ce dernier, balançant quelques billets au hasard et s'emparant directement d'une bouteille de vodka assez conséquente. Visiblement, le caissier ne protestant pas, ses billets suffirent, et il décida un instant de s'éloigner d'Edward pour se rafraîchir la pense, ne supportant pas cet état de rêverie suffocante, ou bien cette vision trouble qui l'obligeait à ne distinguer qu'un seul et unique visage : celui de son amant.

Resté en arrière, emporté par la foule qui ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas remarqué (trop petit, bien sur), Edward ne percuta qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'Envy s'était isolé pour boire, dos à lui, cherchant, il le devinait, à l'éviter. Sympa. Bien trop fier néanmoins pour lui courir après comme un chien-chien, il fini par bouder en s'asseyant sur un des sièges inconfortables du cinéma, ruminant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de la séance, se désolant d'avoir réussit à gâcher le cadeau d'Alphonse en débordant avec Envy. Quels crétins – ouais, au pluriels, ils avaient tous deux été de parfaits crétins. Enfin, ç'avait été… tellement bon… qu'il n'aurait pu en vouloir à Envy très longtemps – d'ailleurs il n'en voulu pas à Envy plus d'une seconde et demi, le temps de songer qu'il lui en voulait. En tout cas, il continua de le suivre des yeux d'un œil morne, pendant assez longtemps pour le voir passé par différentes étapes : tout d'abord il était l'Envy habituel, immobile, snobe et glacial ; puis il s'était mit à déambuler dans la salle, le regard dur mais tantôt vacillant légèrement, la démarche lourde et maladroite ; et enfin, il fini par s'appuyer contre les tables d'un air lasse, reluquant tout ce qui passait, draguant les hommes comme les filles, éclatant de grand rire tonitruant au moindre mot, ou bien insultant comme un malade des pauvres gens innocents. Edward avait laissé coulé, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le besoin de voler à son secours. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était foutu dans cette merde tout seul, en cherchant à l'éviter. Point barre.

Il était bien résolu de suivre ces sages décision, envisageant même de repartir seul, que son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le brun qui avait enlacé un autre gars bourré, sourire éternellement sadique et carnassier, dansant honteusement sensuellement sur une musique qui n'avait aucun rapport, se touchant, se cherchant, se caressant. Sentant venir la boule de fureur dans sa gorge, il se leva promptement, raide comme la justice, et s'élança vers son amant, pour violemment lui tirer les cheveux en arrière, alors que le gars s'écriait :

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?!

Envy riva son regard sur Edward, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme des lanternes, apparemment ravi de le trouver ici, puis répondit au gars en ricanant :

- Rien, c'est la révolution des nains de jardins.

Incroyable ! Il arrivait à être sarcastique en s'étant enfiler la totalité d'une bouteille de vodka !

- Ca suffit, on rentre ! ordonna sèchement Edward en le tirant d'ors et déjà par le coude, ignorant l'autre gars frustré.

Envy balança un « Désolé, on remet ça ! » et accepta de suivre le blondinet agacé, sous les coups d'œil outrés de l'assistance.

Prendre le train ne fut pas une tache facile : Envy refusa obstinément de donner son argent à la pauvre caissière déjà désespéré d'être de garde, et Edward du lui promettre de lui faire un câlin dans le train (en le chuchotant à l'oreille, bien sur) pour qu'il daigne enfin balancer la monnaie sur le socle de bois, sourire mi-agacé d'avoir été vaincu, mi-excité à l'idée de la promesse d'Edward. Ce dernier trouva assez facilement un compartiment de libre – les trains de minuit vers Resembool n'étant pas franchement bondés – et ordonna à Envy de s'allonger sur la banquette pour qu'il se repose. Bien évidement, celui-ci refusa :

- Non ! Tu m'as promis un câlin ! proclama-t-il rageusement.

Edward soupira, ne pouvant malgré tout contenir son sourire : c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait Envy _mignon_. Acceptant sa requête en grimaçant, il s'installa sur la banquette et Envy fondit littéralement sur lui, tout sourire, entoura son buste de ses bras, celui recouvert d'un plâtre reposant sur ses cuisses. La tête du brun désormais posé sur ses jambes, Edward ne put détacher son regard de son incroyable profil, de ce nez fin et droit, de ces lèvres parfaitement dessinées, de ces yeux sombres ancré dans leur orbites, de ces sourcils fins qu'ils ne voyaient jamais, de ces cheveux lisses et soyeux exceptionnellement rassemblé, et non détaché mèche par mèche, accentuant son côté agressif. Il était tout simplement superbe.

Envy fini par s'endormir, très peu de temps après que le train eu démarré, et Edward le regarda dormir presque pendant la totalité du trajet, son regard passant tantôt de l'horizon assombrit par la nuit silencieuse, tantôt sur ce visage parfait plongé dans le sommeil.

Une fois arrivé à Resembool, il secoua légèrement le garçon endormit qui remua avec mauvaise humeur, puis réussit enfin à l'éveillé totalement en se relevant lui-même et laissant s'aplatir le pauvre Envy au sol. OK, c'était pas très sympa, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour qu'ils ne manquent pas l'arrêt. Se redressant, le brun s'exclama, vacillant dangereusement de côté, bien loin d'avoir purgé tout l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines :

- Eh ! La fourmi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me laisser tomber comme ça ?!

- Fallait bien que tu te réveilles. Allez, bouge toi, on va pas camper là.

Tout autour d'Envy tournoyait, et le bras d'Edward ne fut pas de trop. Ils arrivèrent à l'internat du lycée au moment où Alphonse rentrait lui-même, revenant de chez un ami de classe qui n'avait pu le garder plus longtemps.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! J'ai cru que vous alliez passer votre nuit là-bas ! lança le cadet Elric, un tantinet réprobateur.

- Désolé, frérot… On a un peu traîné…

Alphonse haussa les épaules, sa gentillesse reprenant le dessus :

- Pas grave. Alors, il était bien ce film ?

Envy laissa échapper un rictus loin d'être discret, et enchaîna avant même qu'Edward puisse ouvrir la bouche :

- Gééééééééénial !

Alphonse haussa les sourcils, surpris de l'entrain inédit d'Envy, tandis qu'Edward expliquait, au comble de la gêne :

- Il… il a un peu bu, désolé. Mais sinon euh… ouais, le film était bien.

Il détestait par-dessus tout mentir à son frère – pire qu'à Winry – mais là, il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Redressant son amant vacillant sur ses épaules, il remercia son frère de l'avoir couvert, indiqua qu'il allait porter Envy dans son lit et qu'il le rejoindrait ensuite (ils avaient pu, avec peine, obtenir le droit de partager la même chambre). Montant les marches avec difficulté, Edward maudit les organisations lycéennes d'avoir placé le coin garçon au quatrième étage, puis poussa un long soupire de contentement une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la chambre 408, celle d'Envy. Avec surprise, il constata leur apparente solitude, et s'enquit :

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Ouaip, répondit aussitôt le brun complètement saoul. Personne n'a voulu se mettre avec moi, c'est bizarre, non… ?

Edward ricana en tant que réponse, puis assit Envy sur le bord de son lit, et entreprit de lui enlever sa veste et ses chaussures pour qu'il ait une chance de correctement dormir. Il allait s'arrêter là qu'Envy lança en souriant sournoisement :

- Tu peux continuer, tu sais.

- C'est ça ; et ensuite tu me sauteras dessus et je serai incapable de me débattre.

- Promis, je ne bouge pas ! assura fermement Envy en levant la main droite prestement.

Edward soupira mais ne put se retenir bien longtemps, et commença à déboutonner les quelques boutons restant de la chemise d'Envy, la lui ôta lentement, tout cela sous l'œil attentif mais vacillant du garçon au yeux d'améthyste. Il lui ordonna de s'allonger – il s'exécuta aussitôt – et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, multipliant les efforts pour ne pas s'aventurer à trop longtemps s'attarder sur ce corps parfait et enivrant. Une fois qu'il eu tout correctement plié sur le bord du lit, il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner qu'Envy sortit de son immobilité aux allures de statue de cire et lui empoigna le bras, le faisant basculer sur lui, l'emprisonnant de ses avant bras puissant.

- Que… t'as promis, Envy ! clama Edward, surprit et paniqué

- J'ai dis que je ne bougerai pas pendant que tu me déshabillais ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas totalement fini…

Il commençait à vouloir aller plus loin, dans des gestes machinaux mais maladroits, et Edward trouva plus facilement le courage de s'extirper de sa poigne, sans doute agacé du fait qu'il soit inconscient de ses actes. Le maintenant de force sur le lit, il lui ordonna sèchement de dormir et disparu rapidement de la chambre, ignorant ses appels de gamin boudeur qui le suppliait de revenir.

Dans son lit, Envy n'eut pas la force de se relever pour lui courir après, mais choisit plutôt d'attraper sa chemise et de la porter à son visage, humant avec délice l'odeur de son amant s'en étant imprégnée, puis fini par plonger dans le monde des rêves, un paisible sourire aux lèvres.

xxxxxxx

Ma très chère Izumy m'ayant supplier de faire un Envy bourré, j'ai essayer de lui en donner un apperçu (enfin je dis "apperçu" mais ça sera la seule fois qu'il apparaitra ainsi) j'avoue que je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire. J'espère en tout cas que ce petit lime vous satisfait, un gros bisous, et j'attends vos avis :)


	13. Un être incompréhensible

Eh oui, j'annonce que c'est ici l'avant dernier chapitre ! T_T. Pour ma part, je le trouve pas terrible, trop rapide peut-être... m'enfin, c'est à vous de juger :)

Encore une fois, un très grand merci à mes commentateurs (XD), je suis contente que la scène du ciné vous ait plu.

Bon, j'me tais ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre XIII**

**Un être incompréhensible**

Le lundi arriva à toute vitesse, ce weekend là. Edward n'avait pas revu Envy depuis leur dernier entretien, et n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le croiser, à vrai dire. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise après avoir couché avec un homme… De plus, il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Winry non plus. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'elle était avec Seth – ouais, pas inquiet, ça le rassurait plutôt qu'elle se lie à un autre que lui, la séparation serait moins douloureuse. Oui, oui, il avait bien dit « séparation ». Il ne savait pas vraiment où il avait trouvé le courage et la détermination, mais au moins la décision était prise : il ne pouvait continuer de faire subir ça à sa meilleure amie, autant que, visiblement, il ne pouvait se passer d'Envy. D'ailleurs, cette pensée l'agaçait quelque peu ; il y avait de ça même pas trois semaines, il le haïssait plus que n'importe qui, et maintenant, il ne cessait de le désirer ardemment, sans pour autant avoir envie de le croiser. Rhaa ! Foutus hormones incompréhensibles !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était là, ce lundi midi, retardé par un contrôle de philo raté en beauté, devant de ce fait se taper la queue de la cantine en solitaire. Après s'être fait bousculer par quelques imbéciles, donc après les avoir renvoyé à leurs places de quelques coups de coudes rébarbatifs et insultes bien placées, il acheva de se servir au self et se tourna vers l'immense pièce, cherchant du regard ses amis du midi. Alors qu'il repérait au loin un Alphonse dans les nuages (sans doute en train de penser à sa _Jennyfer)_ il s'avança d'un pas tranquille et joyeux, qui fut bien vite écrasé par une tonnes de regards curieux rivés sur lui, associés à des chuchotis indistincts. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous, à le dévisager ?! Circulant toujours silencieusement dans la grande allée, il hésitait presque à s'enfuir – prit de panique – qu'une main agrippa soudainement son avant bras, l'attirant de côté dans une brusquerie inimitable.

- Assieds-toi là, ordonna Envy en désignant d'un signe de tête dédaigneux la chaise en face de la sienne.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux, et Edward souffla, s'empourprant comme un idiot :

- Euh… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… tout le monde nous…

- Assis ! réitéra froidement le brun autoritaire, ce qui poussa à faire obéir le blondinet aussitôt.

Envy sourit de satisfaction, puis se leva lentement, releva la tête, balaya l'assemblée curieuse du regard, et lança d'une voix puissante et au summum de son air menaçant :

- Y'en a encore un seul qui nous regarde et je jure de lui refaire le faciès avec mon propre design !

D'un mouvement commun, ils sursautèrent, blêmirent, et détournèrent la tête, reprenant leur conversation comme si de rien était, la mine crispée néanmoins. Impressionné et un peu apeuré, Edward se fit la réflexion que le Envy mignon était plutôt regrettable en cet instant, et suivit des yeux l'être stoïque qui se rasseyait face à lui. Il avait revêtu son bandeau, ses cheveux reprenant cette forme de palmier étrange, le pantalon épais et l'espèce de demi débardeur ayant reprit leur place respective, cependant accentuée d'une touche d'originalité inédite.

- C'est quoi cette cravate ? interrogea la crevette, surprit de constater qu'il avait gardé un des vêtements porté à la soirée « cinéma ».

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais bien, expliqua Envy à voix basse, ricanant sournoisement.

Le blond s'empourpra derechef, s'empêcha de repenser à toutes les fois où, en effet, durant la soirée, il avait put faire revenir Envy vers lui en attrapant la cravate, et dévia le sujet vers tout autre chose :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien de particulier, si tu exclu le fait que je meurs d'envie de trouver un coin tranquille pour te…

- OK, OK, j'ai compris, coupa vivement l'aîné Elric, à bout de nerfs.

Envy ricana à nouveau, et Edward lança, songeant à une interrogation qu'il s'était plusieurs fois posé durant leurs quelques jours de séparation :

- Dis moi, ça t'arrive souvent de t'enfiler une bouteille de vodka comme ça ?

Le brun soupira, peu enclin à discuter de son besoin de se rafraîchir dès que quelque chose le troublait – il n'était pas alcoolique, loin de là, c'était juste un moyen de faire barrage au trouble de son esprit :

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il finalement d'un ton toujours aussi limpide.

Edward songea un instant au fait que lui, avait réussit à lui arracher des gémissements ou des phrases soufflées d'une voix presque suppliante, qu'à nouveau il interrompit ses pensées en lançant d'un ton détaché mais un brin tendu :

- Ouais, ben ne recommence pas.

- Comme tu veux.

Oy ! C'était quoi, ça ?! Un Envy sobre qui abdiquait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Edward laissait la surprise et le choc l'envahir, tandis que le brun soupirait d'ennui, agacé de sentir tous les regards qui se voulaient discrets encore dans son dos, et le visible embarra du rase-mottes, qui décidément était incapable d'assumer pleinement ses actes.

Un moment passa tandis que tout deux mangeaient en silence, paisible et indifférent pour le brun, crispé et angoissé pour le blond. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence agaçant et de ces foutus regards en biais des autres élèves, Edward s'enquit en se penchant en avant pour ne pas être entendu :

- Dis, t'as vu, tout le monde nous regarde !

Envy releva lentement les yeux vers lui, posa ses couverts, puis s'approcha railleusement à son tour, leur visage plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Amusé du trouble soudain d'Edward, il lança :

- Ouais, et alors ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, cramoisie, et se redressa en sifflant :

- Arrête de provoquer tout le monde comme ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos !

- En effet, moi aussi ça me dérangerait qu'il se passe d'autre chose dans ton dos que celles que j'ai envie de te…

- La ferme ! coupa à nouveau l'aîné Elric, agacé des sous-entendus éloquents de son amant. Merde, t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé !

- Et toi t'es vraiment trop coincé, répliqua Envy sur le même ton calme mais un brin amusé. Tu veux que j'y remédie ?

Désormais vraiment énervé, Edward attrapa son plateau et commença à se lever que le même avant-bras que précédemment le convainc de se rassoir, d'une force éternellement impressionnante. Brutalement projeté sur sa chaise, donc, le blondinet releva les yeux vers les billes violacées qui l'observaient, et Envy grinça froidement :

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te lever.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation ! protesta Edward en tentant vainement de continuer sur sa lancée. Lâche moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, assura-t-il, sa voix glissant comme de l'eau, sa poigne aussi puissante qu'une enclume.

Il continua de se débattre un moment, sous l'œil désespéré d'Envy qui fini par s'impatienter en informant sèchement :

- Si tu cherches à éviter que les gens parlent de nous je te conseille d'arrêter tes conneries.

Edward se stoppa net, eu à peine besoin de lever les yeux aux alentours pour constater qu'Envy disait vrai (une centaine de paire d'yeux les dévisageant avec effarement, malgré les menaces du rebelle), et accepta de coopérer, se renfonçant sur sa chaise, permettant au brun d'enfin lâcher prise. Il se rassit à son tour et se mit à observer Edward un long, très long moment. Si long que le sujet fini par lâcher, cinglant :

- Quoi ?!

- Waw, quelle agressivité ! se moqua Envy en souriant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- J'ai rien d'autre à regarder, vois-tu.

- Alors regarde tes nouilles.

- Y'en a une beaucoup plus intéressante, face à moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Edward tiqua et s'emporta à nouveau :

- Attends, tu me traites de nouille, là ?!

- Non, j'oserai, tu crois ? taquina Envy, son ton incarnant l'innocence feinte.

- Et toi tu crois que tu ressembles à quoi, espèce de mini palmier !

- Désolé de te le dire, mais traiter les autres de « mini » ne te vas pas très bien…

- Ta gueule ! s'écria Edward, enragé, ne comprenant pas la déferlante provocation que lui infligeait Envy si soudainement.

- Ta politesse laisse vraiment à désirer, l'acarien, fini-t-il par soupirer après un léger silence.

Edward sera les dents, humilié et vexé, n'arrivant pas à lire quelconque sentiment sur le visage impartial d'Envy, qui affichait toujours une mine amusé et sournoise, incompréhensible. N'y tenant plus et ne désirant pas s'attarder sur cette mauvaise ambiance, il se leva à nouveau, s'attendant presque à se faire rassoir de force, mais constata avec étonnement que le brun ne réitéra pas sa demande, clamant plutôt haut et fort :

- Oh, alors tu me quittes déjà, le minus ? Quel domaaaaaage, j'avais encore des tonnes de trucs à te raconter !

Edward le dévisagea, choqué, puis s'enfuit sans un mot de plus, toujours accompagné du sourire amusé de son amant lunatique.

xxx

L'Elric rentra le plus tôt possible, ce soir là, à l'internat. Winry avait disparu de la circulation après les cours ; Alphonse s'était fait embarquer pas ses copains de classe ; et il se retrouvait donc là, comme un imbécile, à gravir les marches de l'établissement, sac sur l'épaule, ruminant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Envy à midi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang ?! Il avait eu la sensation d'être traité comme le pire des crétins, comme le microbe qu'il était à ses yeux avant l'accident… C'était quoi, ce petit jeu ? Il en avait déjà marre, de lui ? Il s'était lassé de son nouveau jouet et décidait maintenant de passer à la phase « je te torture avant de te foutre à la poubelle pour de bon » ? Quel enfoiré…

Il tapait du pied si fort sur chaque marche que ce ne fut qu'après s'être bien approché qu'il entendit clairement la voix de Winry, au troisième étage, ainsi que celle de Seth, semblant veloutée, charmeuse. Ne percevant plus un mot au bout d'un moment, il se décida à passer les portes et ce qui lui fit face le pétrifia de surprise : Winry – sa petite amie, à la base – enlacée dans les bras de Seth, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues roses. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le frottement de son sac contre le mur ils se séparèrent avec brusquerie et Winry étouffa un petit cri en constatant la présence d'Edward face à elle, qui les dévisageait, choqué. Merde… Mais ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient et ils en étaient déjà à se rouler des patins ?! La vache, soit c'était le coup de foudre, soit finalement Seth ressemblait bien plus à son cousin qu'il ne le laissait paraître !

- Ed…

Sortant de sa torpeur, Edward se passa une main sur le front et lança, sans même les regarder, l'esprit vacillant légèrement sous ce trop plein de surprise dans la journée :

- Euh… Winry, je peux te voir, deux minutes ?

Le jolie blonde accepta sans retenu, le visage toujours couvert de larmes, et suivit son « petit ami » sur le palier, où ils s'assirent face à face sur une marche. Avant même que le blond ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'exclama, sanglotant piteusement :

- Oh, Ed… Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire ça… mais tu étais… tu étais si… absent… Et Seth est tellement gen-gentil que… pardon… je suis nulle, je n'aurais pas dû… excu…

Désespéré qu'elle soit celle des deux qui s'excuse, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et souffla d'une voix douce et exempte de tout reproche :

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, Winry. J'ai été stupide, aveugle, et… et je n'ai pas su être celui que tu voulais que je sois. Je te demande pardon.

- Ed…

Elle semblait toujours partagée, ne sachant qui choisir, interprétant visiblement mal le sens que voulait prendre les paroles de Edward. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte très vite, et précisa avec empressement, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer par sa faute :

- Tu n'as pas à réfléchir, Winry ! J'ai vu ce que Seth fait pour toi, et… je… je lui en suis reconnaissant, en quelque sorte… donc euh… c'est sûrement mieux que tu restes avec lui, et que toi et moi… restions… enfin…

Elle le dévisagea un instant alors qu'il pataugeait pitoyablement dans sa façon de s'exprimer, puis son visage s'illumina de bonheur et elle lui sauta au cou, visiblement aussi soulagée que lui :

- Que nous restions les meilleurs amis du monde, oui, compléta-t-elle. Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, avec… Envy (sa voix tressaillit – elle le détestait toujours autant), mais je sais que j'ai eu tort de t'imposer mes choix. Je suis heureuse que tu me pardonnes.

- Euh… de rien…

A nouveau, il râlait intérieurement du fait qu'elle n'était pas dans le besoin de s'excuser, mais ses pensées furent vite remit en place lorsqu'elle se redressa, sortit une clé à molette de son sac et lui asséna un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne, tout en clamant joyeusement :

- Ça, par contre, c'est pour avoir le culot de regarder quand tu vois un couple s'embrasser !

Son rire se joignit difficilement à ceux de sa _meilleure amie_, la douleur lancinante sur son crâne l'amusant moyennement, et il se redressa enfin, pour signaler qu'il remontait dans sa chambre, se mettre de la glace. Toujours riant comme une déjantée, Winry disparut de sa vue, et Edward ne put contenir un sourire de soulagement : ENFIN, elle était heureuse ; ENFIN il n'était plus un enfoiré ; ENFIN il allait pouvoir profiter d'Envy en… Ah, merde, proclamation incorrecte : Envy semblait l'avoir jeté comme une vieille chaussette au linge sale, pas besoin de s'en réjouir.

Son élan de bonne humeur retombant d'un coup, il entra dans sa chambre, balança son sac sur son lit en regardant ses pieds, enleva son manteau d'un geste mécanique, puis ses chaussures encombrantes, et lorsqu'il voulu se ruer sur son matelas dans le but de se donner un petit réconfort, il hurla de terreur en découvrant qu'un corps y gisait déjà, le détaillant du regard comme le plus appétissant des mets :

- Mais je t'en pris, ne t'arrête pas, encouragea Envy, ayant visiblement détaillé son mini striptease du regard.

Se remettant peu à peu de cette peur soudaine, le blond fini par lancer d'une voix glaciale :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Pas très sympa comme accueil, commenta Envy, un air faussement peiné au visage.

- Pas besoin d'être sympa ; tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de l'être, à midi.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et se redressa vivement, souriant de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravi. Edward, s'attendant à un flot d'explications plus tordues les unes que les autres se ramollit, et son temps de réaction fut d'autant plus lent lorsque le brun se rua sur lui, l'empoignant par la taille et le renversant au sol, tel un parfait joueur de football américain. Le blond hoqueta tandis que son amant se mettait à califourchon autour de sa taille, son visage excité et démentiel, ses mains prenant appuis de part et d'autre des épaules d'Edward.

- Hé ! Dégage de là ! râla ce dernier.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies été vexé, lança Envy. J'avais peur que tu prennes ça avec indifférence.

- Bah non, bravo, t'as réussis ton coup ! Maintenant pousses-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Le garçon aux yeux d'améthyste intensifia son appui autour de sa taille et continua sa conversation, ignorant royalissimmement les ordres de la crevette sous lui :

- Alors, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, la blonde sort avec bouclette, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Hmm… à moi, pas grand-chose, mais c'est toi que ça devrait réjouir.

Il se pencha vers lui, et Edward luta pour ne pas fondre de désir face à ce visage parfait et ce parfum enivrant.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est bizarre, pourtant je ne vois _vraiment pas _en quoi ça pourrait être réjouissant, siffla-t-il, insolent.

Envy perdit son sourire et se décala enfin d'Edward, restant tout de même assit au sol, le coude plâtré reposant sur son genou plié. Ils s'observèrent un moment en chien de fusil, puis le brun souffla, tentant encore de garder ce masque d'indifférence qui se fendait à chacune de ses rencontres avec son amant :

- La provocation ne te va vraiment pas, tu sais.

- Ça m'a pourtant l'air de faire son effet, répliqua Edward. La preuve : je peux respirer, maintenant !

- Tsss… T'es qu'un imbécile.

- Bah tiens ! Voilà que le grand, preux et irréprochable Envy me donne des leçons ! Remémores-toi un peu tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici, et vois lequel d'entre nous à agit le plus stupidement.

Ce fut au tour d'Envy de s'esclaffer :

- Sans hésitation, je dirais toi ! C'est pas moi qui me suis taper une nana pendant qu'on… qu'on…

- Ha, ha ! Qu'on quoi ? Bah vas y, dis le ! Qu'on quoi ?!

C'était comme si les rôles s'inversaient : qu'Envy était possédé de la fragilité intempestive d'Edward, et que ce dernier avec revêtu l'attitude agressive et provocatrice de l'androgyne. L'Elric glissa vers lui tandis qu'Envy restait silencieux, et s'empara de son col, crachant rageusement :

- Tu vois ! Même toi tu ne saurais mettre un nom sur ce qui se passe entre nous par _ta_ faute !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui change d'avis comme de chemise ; ce n'est pas moi qui te traite comme un moins que rien !

Les yeux d'Envy s'illuminèrent soudainement, ce qui fut très vite suivit par un brutal coup de poing dans l'abdomen, pliant Edward de douleur, le forçant à lâcher son col.

- « Un moins que rien », dis-tu ?! siffla-t-il en agrippant ses cheveux et le forçant à le regarder. Je croyais avoir été clair, au cinéma ! T'es vraiment trop con si tu crois que tu n'es rien pour moi !

- Alors… pourquoi… ce midi…

- Rhaa ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre d'être observé, j'ai voulu les amuser un bon coup pour qu'ils en aient assez de nous mater stupidement, voilà tout !

Il le projeta brutalement au sol, tandis qu'Edward prenait conscience du sens de ses paroles.

- Alors… c'était pour ça…

- Bah ouais, pauv' crétin ! s'énerva Envy, mauvais.

Edward se laissa un peu de temps pour assimiler, puis parti dans un grand rire nerveux, allongé au sol, ne pouvant plus contrôler son hilarité maintenant que toutes ses interrogations prenaient un sens, maintenant que tout s'éclairait, que toute ses peurs s'évanouissaient. Envy le sentit car, presque aussitôt, il revint à la charge en s'allongeant sur lui, genoux et coude au sol, visage à deux centimètres de celui du blond hilare, qui n'y faisait même plus attention. Agacé d'être ainsi ignoré, le brun le fit taire en s'emparant de ses lèvres, sa langue venant caresser celle de son amant presque pas surprit, tandis que sa main glissait d'ors et déjà sous sa chemise (non, impossible, un Envy seul face à Edward était incontrôlable). Il allait commencer leurs ébats devenus presque habituels, savourant l'autre de tout part, que l'aîné Elric se redressa soudainement, envoyant valser de côté le jeune homme surprit.

- Nous avons le temps avant que ton frère ne revienne, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! clama-t-il, songeant que, décidément, Edward était décidé à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Seulement je me disais que… Toutes ces rumeurs, elles ne s'arrêteront pas, ce n'est pas fini…

- Hein ? Et tu penses à ça _maintenant_ ?! s'offusqua aussitôt Envy.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne souhaite pas être encore dévisagé ainsi... ! C'est vraiment… je déteste ça…

- Alors tu ne seras pas tranquille tant que nous n'aurons pas remédié à ça ?

L'homme aux yeux d'améthyste était vraisemblablement excédé, mais celui aux yeux d'or n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le regarde comme ça. Il ne voulait plus être l'objet de rumeurs sordides et insupportables, qui aurait ruinées sa scolarité, qui aurait humiliées sa famille, ses amis… Il resta silencieux, et l'autre soupira, agacé :

- Très bien.

Envy se releva, le toisa un instant avec un méprit presque palpable, et annonça avant de se diriger vers la porte :

- Tu l'auras, ta solution, mais t'a intérêt à être d'attaque ensuite.

Là-dessus, la porte claqua avec force, sous le regard ébahis et incrédule d'Edward Elric, qui se demandait bien ce qu'allait encore inventer son amant pour assouvir ses envies incontrôlables.


	14. Sauver les apparences

Bouh. Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je suis triste, quand même, qu'elle soit fini (c'est qu'on s'y attache, à ces conneries de fic XD). En tout cas, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, pour vos encouragement, même pour vos critiques, vous êtes tous exceptionnelle et c'est dingue à quelle point une fanfic n'a aucun sens sans ses vaillants lecteurs ! Je vous couvre donc d'immenses baisers pour illustrer ma gratitude, grâce à vous j'ai pu arrivé au bout de cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaiera jusqu'à la dernière ligne !! =D

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, j'avais une idée bien précise pour la fin, les détails à mettre ou à ne surtout pas mettre, donc je pris pour qu'elle vous plaise :) !

Sur ce, encore un immense merci, et bonne dernière lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre XIV**

**Sauver les apparences**

Envy ne revit pas Edward jusqu'au lendemain matin, où il le croisa, au bout du couloir, discutant tranquillement avec la blonde qui n'était plus sienne. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus (trop) être torturé par la jalousie en la voyant… C'était rassurant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vit avec amusement que les couleurs sur les joues de sa victime favorite dégringolèrent en l'apercevant, et il prit soin de lui passer devant sans même un regard, l'ignorant royalement comme il ignorait les coups d'œil curieux des abrutis de sa classe. D'ailleurs, il fallait y remédier, à ça. Il avait bien trouvé une solution, la veille en s'endormant, mais la mettre en œuvre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir – surtout que le nabot était vraiment long à la détente parfois, ça risquait d'être pénible pour lui faire passer le message. Il devrait peut-être lui en parler avant, finalement… Non, non, trop risqué, qu'il le prenne à part ne ferait qu'intensifier les rumeurs, et puisque Môsieur tenait à sa discrétion, il serait discret. Ou presque.

Trêve de bavardages : Envy ressassait encore et encore son plan en tête, toute la journée – même le midi où il n'écouta pas une seconde la sulfureuse Lust qui se plaignait de son crétin de prof de maths – si bien que toutes les fois, dans l'après midi, où il cherchât à l'appliquer, il échouât lamentablement. Pour plusieurs raisons diverses ; soit ils n'étaient pas assez exposés, soit le lieu ne convenait pas, soit le minus ne captait absolument rien et ne remarquait même pas les efforts colossaux qu'il déployait pour remédier à ses caprices. Si bien qu'il fini par trouver le meilleur instant, parfait et immanquable, au moment où il avait déjà conclu que son plan n'allait pas être mit en œuvre ce jour-ci.

Tentant de masquer son excitation croissante, il se plaça dans la peau du personnage qu'il s'était forgé (pas bien dur à jouer puisque il suffisait d'agir comme trois semaines plus tôt face à Edward), poussa quelques élèves du coude, et s'exclama, en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé que le petit blond tentait de traverser :

- Eh ! La demi portion !

Se reconnaissant immédiatement, Edward fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers son amant, séparé de deux bons mètres face à lui, les élèves intelligents s'éloignant immédiatement d'Envy – mimant la fureur – formant ainsi un imposant espace en plein milieu du couloir, tous s'entassant contre les murs, regards curieux tentant de mieux apercevoir la scène qui se déroulait.

- T'es vraiment qu'un petit con, tu le sais ?! rajouta le brun (s'amusant finalement beaucoup) sur le même ton menaçant qui fit tressaillir l'assemblée et Edward avec.

- Que… quoi ? bégaya ce dernier.

'Tain ! Mais il captait vraiment rien à rien celui-là !

- Tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer ça comme ça, hein, microbe ?! rajouta-t-il, son improvisation fonctionnant tellement bien que les yeux ébaubis d'Edward s'écarquillèrent plus encore d'incrédulité.

- De… de quoi tu parles…?

Pfff… Quel boulet.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Et j'apprécie pas trop ça, vois-tu, alors j'te jure, tu vas morfler !

- _Hein ?!_

Edward avait brusquement sursauté en voyant Envy fondre sur lui à toute vitesse, lui enfonçant violemment son genou dans les côtes, le pliant automatiquement de douleur, souffle coupé. Quelques filles hurlèrent de surprise, Winry fut retenu par Seth pour éviter qu'elle s'interpose (tellement intelligent qu'il avait déjà tout comprit, lui – pas comme l'autre crétin écroulé au sol, qui contemplait encore les petites étoiles devant ses yeux, l'air stupidement dubitatif). Envy, retenant son hilarité de sadique incarné, l'attrapa par le col et lui hurla à la figure, ses prunelles d'améthyste flamboyant sous ses cils noirs :

- Alors, t'en veux encore, le morveux ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui te…

Pour le faire taire et éviter que sa lenteur à réagir ne gâche tout, Envy se vit obligé de lui asséner une puissante droite, puis profita de l'absence mental de son amant sonné pour le relever avec brusquerie, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, puis fonçant droit sur une salle vide déjà repérée, tout en gueulant d'une voix réfrigérante :

- Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, cette ordure ! Si y'en a un qui appelle un pion ou qui que ce soit d'autre en vu de m'arrêter, c'est lui qui y passe ensuite !

Ouvrant la porte brusquement, il y balança Edward, balaya le couloir d'un regard circulaire haineux et défiant quiconque d'arrêter ses élans de violence (proposition rejetée : personne se vit assez fou pour objecter – pas même Winry, toujours coincée dans les bras de Seth) et c'est assez fier de lui et de son fabuleux jeu d'acteur qu'il referma la porte d'une violence inimitable, tirant le verrou et se retournant enfin vers le pauvre Edward complètement à l'Ouest qui tanguait sur ses pieds dangereusement.

- Super crédible, tu trouves pas ? ricana Envy en s'approchant de lui.

Le petit blond fit cinq pas en arrière à la vitesse de la lumière tout en s'écriant :

- Holà ! T'approches pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bordel ?!

Envy soupira : il n'avait toujours rien pigé.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je sauve les apparences.

- Que… hein ?

- Tu m'as demandé de remettre de l'ordre dans les têtes stupides des élèves ; bah c'est ce que je fais. Devant eux, je te frappe, comme avant. Mais derrière eux je te…

- T'ES MALADE ??!! s'étouffa Edward, surprit et sidéré. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire frapper, c'est du masochisme !!

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas déjà un peu, répliqua Envy du tac au tac, sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres. Et puis personne ne te dit de te laisser te faire frapper ; je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir toujours eu le dessus, avant cet accident – bon, après, celui qui domine ça reste m…

- Donc tu veux que nous nous battions devant les autres, coupa prestement Edward, pour… pour faire comme si tout était redevenu normal ?

- Bah, c'était ce que tu voulais, non ? Tiens, à ce propos…

Le brun attrapa un bureau et le balança à travers la pièce, provoquant ainsi un effroyable fracas retentissant dans tout le lycée qui fit à nouveau hurler quelques minettes derrière le mur. Tétanisé, le blond se ratatina sur lui-même lorsque le psychopathe se retourna vers lui, tout sourire :

- Si d'un coup c'est silencieux ça risque de provoquer quelques soupçons. Bon, t'as fini avec tes questions ?

Ne lui laissant pas franchement le loisir de répondre, il glissa vers lui de sa démarche féline qui fit frissonner Edward d'un mélange de peur et d'excitation, et le brun l'envoya brutalement valser contre le mur, sa violence n'ayant d'égale que son désir.

- Attends... je ne suis pas sur que...

- Hé ! coupa le brun en se postant devant lui, ses bras à la perpendiculaire du mur, leurs deux corps d'adolescents stimulés par les hormones séparés de quelques infimes et détestables centimètres. Tu ne vas pas jouer tes vierges effarouchées ?! Ta blonde est heureuse avec bouclette, les abrutis d'élèves croient en ce moment même que je suis en train de te tabasser ; tout est bien dans le meilleur des monde ; happy end, le nabot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

A nouveau, Edward douta. Il avait bien comprit la sincérité d'Envy, il savait qu'il était le seul, l'unique, le privilégié dans cette affaire, mais... le manque de stimulant – tels que le danger d'être vu, la peine qu'il infligeait aux autres, l'interdit – n'allait-il pas engendrer la déloyauté de son amant, son ennui, n'allait-il pas finir par se lasser de lui ? Pour l'Elric, rien n'était plus effrayant. Devant lui se tenait Adonis : homme parfait, visage parfait, courbes parfaites – une statue de cire aux yeux d'améthyste l'abritant sous un désir incontrôlé. Mais qu'en était-il de son côté ? Le Dieu vivant était-il prompte à continuer, à perdurer cette situation, à le désirer plus, toujours plus, à le vouloir près de lui dans les moindres instants autant que lui ? Il en doutait. Et il paniquait.

- Ed ?

Son surnom... Cela choquait moins Edward que lorsqu'il daignait prononcer son prénom en entier, mais cela n'en restait pas moins une source de réjouissance. Il n'aurait su comment parler à Envy, quels mots lui dire, comment lui expliquer, comment extérioriser des sentiments qui restaient cryptés même pour lui... Il avait conscience d'être un parfait idiot, planté là, face à cette silhouette au summum de sa perfection, au lieu de profiter de cet instant, de savourer ce qui lui était offert ; mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un moyen de se protéger lui-même, sans doute. Il souffrait d'avance pour moins souffrir ensuite.

- Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ou faut que je te frappe réellement ?! siffla la voix agacée de l'objet de ses pensées.

Edward releva enfin les yeux, et Envy y lit son trouble aussi bien que dans un livre ouvert. Tain, le nabot était encore en train de se poser des questions ! N'avait-il pas encore été assez clair ?! Merde, mais comment fallait-il qu'il s'y prenne, à la fin ?! Il avait beau l'engueuler, le frapper et lui infliger ensuite toutes les caresses les plus à même de le faire changer d'avis qu'il continuait de se triturer les méninges ? Tsss... Quel chieur.

- Désolé... Je... réfléchissais...

- A quoi ? soupira le brun, devinant qu'il valait mieux commencer par là avant de s'aventurer autre part.

- Non, c'est inutile... reprenons...

Il avança ses mains pour encercler la taille de l'androgyne que ce dernier le repoussa en s'écartant, lui tournant le dos délibérément, laissant un halètement de frustration étouffer l'Elric.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ça se voit, non ? Je m'éloigne.

- Mais... et... moi... je veux dire... on était occupé, là ! se plaignit Edward, vexé.

- J'ai plus envie.

Le dédain de son interlocuteur fit vibrer chaque cellule du corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux de soleil, pour les crisper petit à petit dans une fureur déboussolant. Envy ne s'en aperçu pas, ne daignant toujours pas lui accorder un regard, occuper à shooter dans quelques chaises pour faire perdurer les illusions des élèves alentours. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un cri enragé retentit et qu'il se sentit propulsé de côté qu'il comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, et que toutes les réflexions de son amant prenaient forme devant ses yeux sans même qu'il les aie formulées. Ses prunelles dorés brûlaient d'un éclat nouveau – la rage, l'excès, l'indignation, le désir – et il asséna un coup de poing si puissant sur la pommette d'Envy que ce dernier en fut légèrement sonné, bien que éternellement amusé. Après s'être remis de ce choc quelque peu surprenant de la part de son amant, il ricana, presque cynique :

- C'est bien, tu te prêtes au jeu. Ça sera plus crédible com...

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle ruade de coup d'Edward, qui n'en pouvait plus de se contenir constamment, qui devait se défouler, qui devait lui faire payer, qui devait le faire souffrir autant que lui risquait de souffrir s'il continuait de mimer l'abandon. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ; et pour ne pas le perdre, il le frappait. Pour ne pas souffrir, il faisait souffrir les autres. Il devenait Envy.

- Eh oh ! A-Attends un peu ! Dou... Stop ! s'exclama le brun en interceptant les poings du blond dans les siens, haletant sous la douleur.

Merde ! Il n'aurait pas pensé que le nabot aurait réagit si violemment... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! C'était bien la première fois qu'il le traitait avec tant de violence – et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient « ennemis ». Bon, OK, il l'avait cherché, mais tout de même... Ça fait mal ! Edward se stoppa, joues rouge et regard plus haineux que jamais, son visage d'ange forgé dans une fureur indescriptible et inattendue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, là ?! lança Envy, le visage et la nuque douloureuse.

Edward tenta à nouveau de le frapper mais la poigne d'Envy était trop puissante. A bout de souffle, il s'écria :

- J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi !

- Sympa. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- T'es pas honnête ! Je ne te comprend pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et ça me frustre, ça m'agace ! Je sais que tu vas me laisser tomber, je sais que je n'ai pas autant d'importance, je sais que je ne suis qu'une aventure, et pourtant ça m'énerve ! Pourtant je ne te lâche pas ! Tu... tu es... tu es insupportable, voilà tout !

Furieux et humilié, Edward se releva avec brusquerie et tourna le dos à son amant, resté sans voix devant ce flot de parole sincères mais douloureuses. Que devait-il faire ? S'enfuir ? Rester ? Lui dire que tout était fini ? Refouler ses craintes et profiter du moment, attendant qu'il le jette, qu'il le fuit, qu'il le haïsse comme la dernière fois ? 'Tain, mais c'était quoi cette souffrance ?! Envy n'aurait pas dû être si important pour lui, à ces yeux il n'était qu'un désir, un pêché qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, alors quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il peur du futur ? Pourquoi craignait-il une rupture? Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, pourquoi ses tempes lui brouillait la vue, et pourquoi l'idée de savoir le brun loin de lui le tordait de douleur ?! Est-ce que... c'était ça... être _amoureux ?_ Non, non, non, impossible. "Amoureux" signifiait assumer le regard des autres, être en parfaite harmonie, être deux corps pour une même entité ; mais Envy et lui étaient le syndrome même de l'opposition absolue. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts, ils passaient leur temps à se battre (ou presque), l'un était un rebelle de premier lieu, inconscient du regard des autres, volage et insensible, tandis que l'autre était un crétin tenant à sa discrétion, cherchant la normalité, évitant les problèmes et fuyant les ennuis. Ils étaient différents, et c'était ça qui expliquait son incapacité à être amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas. Imaginer un avenir en compagnie d'Envy semblait risible, et pourtant l'imaginer sans lui donnait la sensation d'un pieux dans le cœur.

Plongée dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le brun c'était relevé, et c'est lorsqu'il lui empoigna l'épaule que des frissons d'appréhension grisèrent son échine, la visible fureur de son amant semblant presque palpable. Le propulsant à nouveau contre le mur, Envy cracha d'une voix clame mais si glaciale qu'Edward sembla se liquéfier de terreur :

- Alors comme ça tu as peur que je te jette ? C'est ça ? Mais, bordel, t'es vraiment un abruti profond ! C'est toi qui as peur, mais alors qu'est ce que je devrais dire, moi ? QUI à tellement peur d'être vu qu'il préfère inventer des manigances stupides et mentir au lycée entier plutôt que d'avouer ce que tu fais ?! QUI m'oblige à réduire à néant une salle de classe pour préserver une vertus pitoyable ?! QUI a honte d'être avec moi ?!

Edward déglutit difficilement et tenta :

- Je... je ne...

- La ferme ! coupa Envy en se postant comme précédemment, ses poings serrés comme des étaux frappant le mur avec puissance, juste au dessus des épaules du petit blond. Ed, si y'en a bien un qui doit s'inquiéter, c'est pas toi, pauvre tache !

- Mais...

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! s'écria le brun autoritaire en faisant sursauter le blond soumis. Pour la troisième fois, _je te veux, _et crois moi, _je t'aurais._

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques instant, et Edward fini par souffler, yeux rivés sur ses pieds :

- Mais pour combien de temps ?

Envy grogna ; il avait la sensation de tourner dans un film à l'eau de rose, c'était insupportable. Il avait besoin d'action, mais ce blond ramolli ne l'aidait pas ! Il ferma les yeux, contrôlant son agacement, et lâcha dans un soupir :

- Pour tout le temps où tu voudras encore de moi.

Edward releva les yeux vers lui, surprit. Envy avait tout comprit, depuis le début. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aurait, jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il en dise, mais ces paroles venaient de le trahir. Depuis le début il savait qu'Edward ne le repousserait pas, il savait que ça se terminerait ainsi, et il savait que cette dépendance était inévitable. L'aîné Elric l'avait repoussé bien des fois, mais, allez savoir comment, cela n'avait jamais été décisif, pour Envy. Il avait continué de s'accrocher, conscient de leur attirance mutuel. Là, ce jour là, il avouait que si, un jour, Edward le repoussait pour de bon, il ne s'accrocherait pas. Oh, il le frapperait sûrement, il lui en ferait baver comme jamais, mais il le laisserait. Edward le savait, à partir de maintenant, de ce jour, de ces aveux, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour tout arrêter définitivement, en sachant qu'Envy ne l'arrêterait pas.

Envahi d'un soulagement sans limite, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et pour toute réponse il enroula un doigt autour d'une des longues mèches brune de son amant, en chuchotant, se sentant à la fois stupide et heureux :

- Dans ce cas, c'est pas prêt d'arriver...

Envy, secoué lui aussi d'une joie sans limite, poussa un juron et se décida à rompre les barrières de ses émotions en attirant Edward à lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissant, dans une étreinte tendre et dénuée de toute violence, qu'elle soit physique ou sexuelle... Cependant, ces élans de tendresse n'étant pas franchement ce qui confortait sa fierté, il fini par se détacher de lui et lança, sourire en coin significatif aux lèvres, yeux d'améthystes forgés dans une sournoiserie peu catholique :

- Bien, alors jouons un peu, veux-tu ? Faut bien continuer d'entretenir la stupidité des élèves.

Le même sourire illumina leur visage et leur lèvres se celèrent, tel deux aimants autrefois contraires, désormais similaires... La théorie des aimants résumaient bien leur situation ; un coup, devant les autres, l'un des deux se retournait et s'éloignait ; le coup suivant ils se faisaient face et s'attiraient, inévitablement. Ils ignoraient encore le lien qui les unissaient, mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il était bien trop puissant pour pouvoir s'en défaire aussi facilement, même s'ils l'avaient désiré.

Pressés, excités, passionnés, les vêtements des deux protagonistes avaient, en quelques secondes, quitté leur propriétaire, les laissant s'enlacer avec détermination, leurs corps brûlants ne faisant plus qu'un, leur baisers incandescents ne suffisant plus à exprimer leur désir commun. Dans le dos d'Edward, Envy griffait, mordait, embrassait la moindre parcelle du corps humide de son amant, tandis que ce dernier haletait sous le plaisir, une main d'Envy dans la sienne, l'autre à plat contre le mur face à lui, grisant effroyablement sous les efforts surhumains qu'il déployaient pour éviter qu'on les entende. Parfois, Envy frappait le mur avec force, les élèves croyant toujours à leur combat acharné, alors qu'il ne faisait que rechigner, lui aussi, les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeait, alors qu'il possédait le blond, qu'il le sentait à travers lui, qu'il l'inondait de son désir incontrôlable dans des va-et-vient doux et emprunts d'une tendresse infinie.

Les jambes d'Edward semblaient ne plus pouvoir contenir son poids, et c'est dans un soupir tremblant, haletant sous le désir mutuel, que tous deux laissèrent l'ultime vague de plaisir les envahir pour de bon, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les bras d'Envy semblant incapables de quitter des épaules d'Edward, les mains de ce dernier réfutant à lâcher celles du premier. Ils glissèrent sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre leur esprit, les mèches brune aux reflets émeraude recouvrant le buste de celui aux cheveux de miel, tel un voile protecteur, tandis que les lèvres du rebelle restaient posément accrochées au crâne de son amant, yeux clos, savourant chaque seconde ce ce moment parfait.

- Eh, fini par souffler Envy dans le creux de l'oreille d'Edward. J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour définir notre situation : un proverbe.

Le blond multiplia les efforts pour se sortir de son bien être et dévia vers lui, plongeant son regard d'or dans les perles violettes de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina au coin des lèvres d'Envy qui lança d'une voix doucereuse, charmeuse et un brin amusée :

- _Qui aime bien..._

D'une tendresse infinie, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres étonnées de son amant, puis ajouta :

- _...châtie bien._

Là-dessus, il s'empara d'un pied de chaise et l'envoya en travers de la pièce, le boucan qui s'en réchappa aussitôt couvrant son rictus railleur et victorieux quant au nouveau terme employé pour qualifier leur relation ô combien compliquée, mais ô combien attrayante...

– FIN –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà. Fini. Terminé. T______T. J'espère que cela vous a plus, et encore une fois, merci, merci, merci, merci pour tout, vous êtes... géniaux !

Gros, gros bisous et à la prochaine fanfic ;) !!!


End file.
